


Wild escape

by Myrrdyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrrdyn/pseuds/Myrrdyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était dans de sales draps, il ne voyait pas comment décrire les choses autrement. L'univers entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui, lui qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Point de chute

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et les personnages de ncis ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

La semelle de ses chaussures commençait à s’user; déjà l’eau pouvait s’infiltrer à travers les innombrables petites fissures qui la traversaient.

C’était là un investissement qu’il n’avait pas prévu et qui venait contrecarrer ses plans. Pour ce mois-ci il allait devoir faire un choix : une nouvelle paire de rangers ou un pneu pour son vieux pick-up. Acheter les deux était impossible au vue de ses maigres finances.

Peut-être le vieux Joe lui trouverait quelques travaux manuels à accomplir. Peut-être, mais il n’y mettait pas grand espoir. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde. Les emplois étaient rares, les mines fermaient les unes après les autres, les papeteries avaient trouvées du bois meilleurs marché dans l’état voisin.

Non la petite ville de Columbia Falls, tout juste 5000 habitants, ne rayonnait pas par sa joie de vivre.  Y régnait une atmosphère empli de pessimisme, de défaitisme, nostalgique d’une ère longtemps révolue, où la ville était vouée à un brillant avenir, une des plus prospère de cette partie des Etats-Unis.

Ici, pas de grandes entreprises ou de firmes, pas d’universités non plus pour donner l’opportunité d’une vie meilleure.

On naissait et on mourrait à Columbia Falls. Ou comme lui on s’y perdait.

Mais tous partageait une chose en commun : jamais, non jamais on en partait. Car pour ça il aurait fallu que l’on ait foi en quelque chose de meilleur.

Car plus que l’emploi ce qui manquait ici était l’espoir. La capacité de se voir un quelconque avenir. Une vie et non pas ce simulacre de survie.

Survie qui en ce qui le concernait dépendait de sa façon à se débrouiller, à se contenter de racines certains soirs lorsqu’il revenait bredouille de la chasse. A parcourir une dizaine de kilomètre sur les sentiers  enneigés par moins 10 pour acheter à son voisin le plus proche quelque lampée d’huile pour s’éclairer.

La vie n’était pas facile ici, c’était un euphémisme, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il en avait une qui l’attendait ailleurs.

Il avait appris à ne pas être difficile, à se contenter de ce que ce monde avait à lui offrir sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais en demander plus qu’il ne lui fallait. Un toit, quelques stères de bois pour passer le rude hiver qui arrivait, des provisions et un vieux fusil.

Pas besoin de plus. 

Ici pas de télévision ou de technologie dernier cris, pas même le téléphone, les lignes téléphoniques et électriques n’arrivaient pas jusqu’à ce coin retiré de toute façon.

Parfois il se faisait l’idée d’être un de ces trappeurs ou aventuriers qui évoluaient dans les œuvres de Jack London.

Ce n’était pas faux. Il y avait un peu de ça fallait le reconnaitre.

Il savait aussi que s’il venait à disparaitre ou à mourir personne ici ne s’en rendrait compte avant des semaines, voire des mois.

Mais cela non plus ne le dérangeait pas.

Ici il n’était personne, rien qu’un pauvre errant dépenaillé qui un jour s’était installé dans la vieille cabane forestière laissait à l’abandon et ne l’avait plus quittée.

Les gens de Columbia Falls, à trente kilomètres, ne l’avaient pas accueilli à bras ouverts loin s’en faut. La bienveillance et la compassion ne faisaient pas parties de leurs gènes. Pas plus que la malveillance ou l’animosité d’ailleurs. Juste de l’indifférence.

Car ici il n’était qu’un de ces pauvres hère de plus, à la mine de dix pieds de long que la vie n’avait pas épargné et qui se battait pour voir un nouveau jour se lever. Comme eux tous.

Il était un autre anonyme, un sans nom, même si Mark Wyatt figurait sur les papiers de son pick-up. Et ça lui convenait. Il ne devait rien à personne, personne pour dépendre ou s’inquiéter de lui non plus.

Il était juste personne.

Personne, juste un cœur battant de plus dans cette immensité sauvage.

 

* * *

Il n’aimait pas se réveiller ainsi, crispé, en sueur, haletant, pétrifié.

Il détestait ces cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait jamais nettement du contenu, juste des silhouettes floues au visage brumeux, des voix étouffées, indistinctes.

La seule chose dont il se rappelait et qui ne le quittait pas de la journée était cette sensation d’être désespérément seul, oublié, dans cet endroit sombre, sans aucune issue possible.

Et cette peur, cette atroce terreur. De quelque chose à venir, de quelque chose passée, de cette chose sur laquelle il n’avait aucune prise, cette chose qu’il cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper.

Et qui l’avait menait ici. Au Montana.

Cet endroit où ironiquement il s’était isolé, avait fui autant que possible la compagnie des hommes envers qui il éprouvait une irrépressible méfiance. Il était l’un des leur et pourtant son instinct ne lui dictait qu’une chose : fuir. Ne pas leur parler, ne pas les côtoyer. Et jamais au plus grand jamais ne leur tourner le dos.

Il ne savait pas d’où venaient ses injonctions mais jusque-là il les avait suivis à la lettre. Et ne l’avait jamais regretté.

Cette vie de solitude  lui convenait et s’il ne tenait qu’à lui il ne s’en détournerait jamais.

Peut-être avait-il toujours été cet ermite asocial et anonyme.

Il ne se souvenait pas. Et ne cherchait pas à le faire non plus.

La seule chose qu’il gardait de ce passé oublié était les deux doigts sans vie qui pendait inutilement à sa main gauche, le léger boitillement à la jambe droite les froids soirs d’hiver,  et cette peur  panique.

Et le visage froid et sévère d’un homme à l’âge indéterminé, aux cheveux grisonnants, se penchant au-dessus de lui, et qui lui avait dit d’une voix tranchante et implacable : la porte est ouverte, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

Ce qu’il avait fait. Jusqu’à arriver ici, après des semaines de marche et de stop, après s’être retourné, caché précipitamment dans des fourrés ou derrière un talus des dizaines de fois quand sa route avait croisée une voiture de police.

Voilà trois ans.

Les premiers mois il avait cru mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. Il y avait eu cette rencontre avec un grand dix-cors en période de rut, la fois où il était tombé dans le torrent et avait été emporté par les rapides, celle où il s’était perdu et avait erré cinq jours durant dans la forêt  avant de finir par tomber miraculeusement sur un campement de bucheron, à demi-mort de faim et d’épuisement. Et toutes les fois où il s’était retrouvé à cours de nourriture ou sujet à un empoisonnement alimentaire.

Mais au fil du temps il était parvenu à surmonter tout cela.

Il savait à présent se repérer grâce  aux bruits qui l’entouraient, à la position des étoiles la nuit, à la courbure du torrent et la diversité des arbres.

Il pouvait suivre à la trace une biche affaiblie, attraper des lapins grâce aux collets fabriqués manuellement, reconnaitre les baies et les champignons comestibles.

Il parvenait à identifier les prémices d’un blizzard, la présence d’un grizzli dans les parages ou celle d’un inconnu.

Il avait surtout appris ce qu’être en vie impliquait, et signifiait.

Rien n’était gratuit dans ce monde.

C’était du donnant-donnant, et même le plus puissant finissait un jour poussières.

Espérons que ce ne sera pas aujourd’hui se dit-il après avoir saisi son bâton de marche. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air, de se dégourdir les jambes mais surtout de se libérer l’esprit, enlisé dans les du cauchemar de la nuit passée.

Il siffla  Conrad, son compagnon d’aventure canin qu’il avait recueilli voilà deux après l’avoir trouvé dans la remise à bois, le flan en sang, résultat d’une rencontre avec quelque bête sauvage. Il l’avait soigné et celui-ci ne l’avait plus quitté depuis. Fidèle jusqu’au bout des oreilles.

Sauf quand il pleuvait à torrent, que le feu était allumé dans la cheminée et qu’il  faisait bon dormir devant apparemment. C’est donc d’un regard voilé par le sommeil que Conrad regarda son maître franchir la porte et l’entendit s’éloigner.

 

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu’il marchait sans but précis. Il n’avait plus un seul fil de sec, il était transit, ses bottes prenaient l’’eau. Mais il était bien, en paix avec lui-même et avec  l’univers. Oublié ce qui l’avait poussé à prendre l’air. Il était chez lui, dans son élément.

Soudain il remarqua la présence d’autres empreintes sur le sentier. Plus grandes et moins larges que les siennes. Moins profondes aussi. Définitivement pas quelqu’un muni de bottes ou de chaussures adaptées pour le terrain. Quelqu’un de la ville peut-être, même si cette possibilité était peu probable. Il fallait connaître la région pour parvenir jusqu’à cette clairière. A moins qu’il ne se soit égaré.

Il se mit à appeler mais seul l’écho de ses cris lui répondit. Il n’y avait personne dans  les environs.

Il ne saura jamais ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment-là, une quelconque intuition qu’il maudirait allègrement par la suite, mais il se mit à suivre la piste laissée par l’inconnu. Laquelle s’interrompit brusquement cinq cent mètres plus loin, en haut d’une ravine.

Pris d’un horrible pressentiment il se pencha et ses yeux découvrir ce qu’il savait s’y trouver. Un corps était étendu une dizaine de mètres plus bas, apparemment sans vie.

Descendre de la même façon que l’individu était hors de question. Cela se terminerait à coup sûr par un cou rompu. Le sien.

Il mit dix minutes pour faire le tour,  se frayer un chemin à travers les buissons et enfin s’agenouiller à côté de l’homme. Car il s’agissait d’un homme, d’une trentaine d’années, que certaines femmes auraient pu trouver séduisant sous peu qu’elles aiment les hommes aux cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse et aux traits fins et réguliers.

Et comme il l’avait envisagé, de la ville au vue des vêtements qu’il portait. Un costume trois pièces, des chaussures à 1000 euros la paire, il en avait vu des identiques une fois dans un magazine. Il pourrait s’acheter bien des rangers avec elle. Et une nouvelle carabine, sans compter les munitions qui allaient avec. Et quantité de livres pour passer l’hiver. Plus à s’inquiéter pour ses finances pendant quelques temps.

Avec appréhension il posa ses doigts tremblants sur le poignet de l’homme. Il ne perçut d’abord rien. Puis un petit battement et bientôt un deuxième. L’homme était vivant, incroyable ! Il était résistant, il devait le lui reconnaitre. Salement amoché s’il se fiait au mince filet de sang qui s’échappait de ses lèvres et celui qui plaquait ses cheveux sur son front. Mais vivant.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait tapoté la joue de l’homme, espérant le faire émerger, il l’avait appelé plusieurs fois, secoué par l’épaule, celle qui n’était pas toute tordue, mais rien n’y avait fait.

Il était seul sur ce coup-là. A des kilomètres de l’habitation la plus proche.

Seul avec un blessé peu coopérant.

Il se mit à tâter l’imper de l’inconnu à la recherche d’un portable même s’il savait que celui-ci serait inutilisable, pas de réseau par ici. Mais qu’avait-il d’autre à faire ? Et puis sa nature méfiante le poussait à connaître l’identité de l’individu. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’un fugitif ou de quelqu’un de  dangereux. Comme si un simple nom pouvait le renseigner là-dessus. Ridicule !

Sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. Il souleva le pan du manteau : un revolver. L’homme était armé et de ce fait, comme il l’avait anticipé, dangereux.

Il trouva dans la poche intérieure ce qu’il cherchait : un portefeuille, qu’il ouvrit prestement avant de se figer.

L’homme était bien plus menaçant que ce qu’il pensait, la donne venait de changer et pas favorablement.

Car l’homme dont il tenait la vie entre les mains était un flic, pour preuve la plaque qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Un agent fédéral pas moins.

Un gargouillement le fit lever les yeux vers le visage du flic. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait bizarrement. Il pouvait le voir bouger les lèvres mais seul des sons étranglés en sortirent. Il se pencha au-dessus et approcha son oreille jusqu’à en toucher presque les lèvres ensanglantées.

\- otso !

Ce fut tout ce qu’il comprit avant que l’autre ne se mette à tousser violemment, expectorant du même coup de fines particules rouges. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité l’homme se raidit enfin, hoqueta, puis perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Il resta là à le regarder, perdu. Qu’avait-il bien pu essayer de lui dire? Est-ce que cela avait d’ailleurs une réelle signification ? L’autre pouvait très bien délirer à cause de ses blessures pour ce qu’il en savait. Il n’était pas médecin. Ni inspecteur, Dieu l’en garde.

Finalement il décida de laisser tomber. Ce n’était pas ça l’important. L’important était qu’il était en présence d’un flic.

Et que lui était un fugitif.

Ce qui n’était pas une bonne combinaison.

Peut-être pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n’était. La nuit n’allait pas tarder, et les animaux sauvages se chargeraient alors du « problème ».

Oui c’était la meilleure solution.

 


	2. Le début des problèmes

Pourquoi diable n’avait-il pu se résoudre à laisser le flic se débrouiller tout seul ? C’était un grand garçon après tout. A la place il avait fallu qu’il joue les bons samaritains.

Maudit sursaut de conscience !

Et comme toujours  ça finissait par lui retomber dessus.

Il regarda la fine fumée bleutée s’élever au-dessus du cendrier débordant, déposé nonchalamment sur un amas de dossiers, de papiers et autre paperasserie en tout genre. La fumée ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, étant lui-même amateur de clope. Ce qui le dérangeait par contre était l’homme qui la tenait et qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Je  vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, shérif. Je l’ai trouvé dans les bois en me baladant et je me suis dit que je trouverai de l’aide le long de la route forestière.

\- Une chance qu’une voiture soit passée par là, répondit stoïquement l’officier.

\- Une putain de chance oui ! grommela-t’il.

Il n’aimait pas se trouver ici, dans cette pièce sombre aux fenêtres fermées, juste une lampe à l’ampoule fatiguée et qui grésillait pour tout éclairage. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer et ce bruit commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Et il n’aimait pas parler, il n’avait jamais été du genre loquace. Ce n’est pas comme si les gens avaient quelque choses d’intéressant à dire pour commencer, toujours à se plaindre, à pleurnicher, à déblatérer autour des derniers potins, à discuter pot de fleurs ou tuyauterie en tout genre. Aussi n’était-il pas rompu en la matière. Et il commençait à l’emmerder ce flic, à vouloir lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Qu’il lui foute la paix et le laisse partir. L’agent était vivant non ? Ou peut-être plus, pour ce qu’il  en savait! Mais c’est pas comme si jamais personne ne crevait dans ce foutu pays, et on en faisait pas tout un plat. C’était bien sa veine tiens!

Enfin ce qu’il détestait plus que tout c’était de se retrouver coincé, pris au piège comme un vulgaire gibier. Et de se sentir épié, jugé et catalogué comme un lunatique ou un extraterrestre  sous prétexte qu’il menait une vie différente, qu’il refusait de suivre le troupeau de moutons bêtes et disciplinés qu’ils étaient tous. Et c’est ce que lui renvoyait cet homme assis en face de lui, même si celui-ci essayait de lui donner le change avec son ton poli et ses phrases bien tournées. L’autre cherchait à le piéger, il en était certain, c’était comme ça qu’ils fonctionnaient ces pourris en uniforme, de fieffés hypocrites, manipulateurs et bonimenteurs. Et à coup sûr il y prenait son pied le connard. La peste, c’était ce qu’ils étaient tous, à éviter et à  fuir comme telle.

Pourquoi donc avait-il voulu en sauver un ? se demanda-t’il pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes.

\- Et vous ne savez pas ce qu’il faisait là ?

La question le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir son agacement plus longtemps.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un médium ? C’est vous le poulet, c’est à vous de le découvrir.

\- Hm hm, fut la seule réponse de l’homme.

Dieu qu’il les détestait, à se croire supérieur sous prétexte qu’ils représentaient la loi. Ils oubliaient que leurs merdes étaient comme celle de tout le monde, nauséabondes.

Bon peut-être qu’il n’était pas judicieux de le dire tout haut. Pas sûr qu’il apprécie.

\- C’est un sacré veinard votre collègue, dit-il, histoire de faire diversion.  « Si j’avais pas été là il aurait crevé comme un rat. »

\- Et qu’espérez-vous, une médaille ?

  - Non, juste que vous me foutiez la paix. Après tout je me suis conduit en « bon citoyen américain » nan ? Alors lâchez-moi la grappe. Mon chien m’attend, dit-il, et joignant le geste à la parole se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je pourrais oui, répliqua l’officier, tout aussi affable, sans bouger d’un centimètre, ce qui lui donna la brusque envie de lui fourrer son stylo dans le fion, juste pour le faire réagir.

Mais là non plus ce n’était pas une brillante idée, même si des plus réjouissantes fallait le reconnaitre. Pas des plus poétiques non plus mais il était un manuel lui, l’intellect il le laissait à d’autres.

\- Oui je pourrais. Mais savez-vous ce que je pense Mr Ryan ?

Et il put ajouter une nouvelle chose à la liste des j’aime pas, liste qui allait devenir un roman si cette mascarade d’interrogatoire se poursuivait plus longtemps.

Il n’aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton employé par l’homme à présent. Grave, solennel, sûr de lui. Finalement que n’aurait-il donné pour que le shérif continue sur sa lancée première, calme et impersonnel.

\- Wyatt !, fut la première chose qui lui vint en tête et qu’il verbalisa.

\- Wyatt oui. Pardon. Donc savez-vous ce que je pense ?

Et sans attendre une réelle réponse que de toute façon il n’était pas en mesure de donner, il n’avait pas menti quand il avait nié être médium, son interlocuteur poursuivit :

\- Je pense que vous ne jouez pas franc jeu avec moi Mr Wyatt. Je pense que vous me prenez pour un imbécile.

\- Je n’ai pas touché cet homme, je vous dis, hurla-t’il. « Faut vous laver les oreilles!»

\- Peut-être ! Mais vous n’êtes pas qui vous prétendez être. Aussi allons-nous vous gardez en cellule jusqu’à ce que nous puissions y voir plus clair.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit ! rugit-il, saisissant la chaise devant lui à pleines mains pour la fracasser quelques instant plus tard contre la table, faisant voler des morceaux de bois, une agrafeuse et autres fournitures de bureau dans la pièce. Seul le cendrier resta parfaitement à sa place initiale.

**…**

 

Qui est-ce ? demanda son adjoint en pointant du menton le gars à la mine bourrue, à la barbe et aux cheveux embroussaillés, aux vêtements crottés et déchirés par endroit. Aux bras musclés et de robuste constitution. Pas le type de gars que l’on aime croiser à la nuit tombée dans une ruelle sordide. Heureusement que celui-ci se trouvait dans une de leur cellule, la seule munie de sanitaires fonctionnels, habituellement utilisée comme lieux de dégrisement ou de repos. Lakeside était une petite ville paisible. D’ordinaire.

\- Un autre de ces trappeurs des montagnes frontalières. Du moins c’est ce qu’il prétend, soupira-t’il en observant leur prisonnier, lequel avait finalement cessé de tourner comme un lion en cage, vociférant et proférant des insultes des plus imagées, et s‘était allongé sur la vieille paillasse pour s’endormir presque aussitôt.

\- Mais tu n’y crois pas c’est ça ?

Il se retourna vers son adjoint qui le fixait, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Andy le connaissait décidément bien ; trop même. Comme seul deux personnes dédicacées à 200% à leur job et passant la majeure partie de leurs journées et parfois de leurs soirées ensemble le pouvait. Il n’y aurait pas eu de mal à ça si seulement le mariage d’Andy n’en pâtissait pas autant. Ca et le fait qu’il avait deux mômes qu’il ne voyait presque jamais. Si seulement le comté acceptait de financer un cinquième poste.

\- Je sais pas, quelque chose me dérange chez lui. Tu as vu la cicatrice qui lui barre le front? Et regardes sa main. Sa façon de se tenir. Même relâché son corps est prêt à bondir, à attaquer.

\- Peut-être aime-t-il juste se battre. C’est assez commun chez ceux de son genre.

\- Sans oublier qu’il est impulsif et totalement parano.

\- Du style petits hommes verts à Roswell, Britney Spears un travesti et le gouvernement nous ment et tout et tout?

\- Plutôt les représentants des forces de l’ordre sont tous des suppôts de Satan. Crois-moi ce gars nous déteste.

\- Comme un tiers de la population de cet état. Rappelles-moi pourquoi on fait ce job déjà?

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui raisonna dans tout la pièce, franc et bienvenu. Il était stressé, il aurait bien besoin d’un café. Et d’une cigarette.

\- Tu crois qu’il a attaqué notre col blanc ?, lui demanda Andy, de retour en mode professionnel.

\- Il dit que non, soupira-t’il en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

\- Et tu le crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sa tête ne me revient pas. Ou plutôt elle me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas où j’ai bien pu la voir.

\- Tu as cherché dans le fichier électronique?

\- L’analyse est en cours. J’ai également envoyé ses empreintes au laboratoire de Great Falls mais je ne m’attends pas à une identification avant plusieurs jours.

\- On le garde jusque-là ?

\- Pas au-delà des 48 heures de garde-à-vue règlementaire. J’espère qu’on aura quelque chose d’ici là. Sinon tu as des nouvelles du fédé?

\- Il est dans un sale état. Fractures multiples. Hémorragies internes à gogo. Peu probable qu’il passe la nuit selon  le doc.

\- Merde ! C’est pas bon tout ça. Ils vont tous rappliquer à la première heure demain. Et si leur agent ne survit pas, celui-ci, dit-il en pointant le « trappeur » de son index, va passer un sale quart d’heure, qu’il ait ou non quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

\- Yep ! Ca va être un vrai massacre. Remarque jvoudrais pas être dans ta peau non plus quand tu devras t’interposer.

Il sentait poindre une migraine carabinée. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée.

\- J’ai besoin d’un café, jte laisse la baraque dix minutes, tu veux que jte ramène quelque chose ?

\- Des popcorn pour demain ?

\- Ha ha ha ! T’es un grand comique tu sais ça, lui lança-t’il railleur tandis que la porte se referma derrière lui.

 

* * *

Il regardait ses agents s’activer autour du corps de la victime, relevant et cataloguant les indices avant de les emballer, photographiant  la scène de crime sous tous les angles, ne laissant rien au hasard, bref faisant ce pour quoi ils étaient payés, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Abby.

Elle n’avait pourtant rien reçu à analyser de leur part, ils venaient tout juste de commencer ici.

Etrange.

Mais c’était Abby aussi décida-t’il de ne pas la mettre en attente et décrocha.

Il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la scientifique lui débita trois mille mots minute sans même reprendre son souffle, elle semblait en mode pile électrique survoltée ce soir.

\- Abby, réussit-il finalement à glisser entre deux phrases, de ce ton mi- exaspéré mi- affectueux qu’il n’utilisait qu’avec elle et personne d’autre, « recommences depuis le début s’il te plait, et plus lentement, je n’ai rien compris ! »

Il écouta attentivement et soudain tout se figea autour de lui, comme si seule lui, Abby et la teneur de leur conversation étaient réelles, et que tout le reste avait disparu.

\- Comment ? parvint-il à formuler.

\- Non, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me répètes tout une troisième fois, dit-il d’une voix cette fois-ci chargée d’une émotion mal-contenue, qui aurait très bien pu passer pour de la contrariété si ce n’était la lueur d’incrédulité et d’effroi qui traversa son regard. « Je veux savoir comment c’est possible ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ! »

Un nouveau flot d’émotions le traversa tandis qu’Abby lui donnait les explications désirées.

Et il ferma les yeux. Une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. Et plus la scientifique lui parla plus il éprouva des difficultés à respirer, comme si un éléphant lui écrasait la cage thoracique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n’en pouvant plus, il interrompit la jeune femme et la gorge douloureuse  parvint à lui demander :

\- Où est-il ?

\- Le Montana ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout là-bas ? s’exclama-t’il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre, lui faire un signe.

\- Non Abby ce n’est pas à toi que je demande. Rappelles-les et dis-leur que nous arrivons.

Et sans plus de cérémonie raccrocha.

Avant de se tourner vers ses agents lesquels avaient interrompu leurs recherches et le fixaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, curieux. Se voyant repérés ils firent mine de se remettre immédiatement au travail quand il leur cria :

\- Todd, McGee, nous plions bagage. Jefferson et son équipe récupèrent l’enquête.

\- Gibbs

\- Mais patron ...

Réagirent immédiatement les deux agents, confus et légèrement agacés, ils avaient déjà bien avancé.

\- Vous avez une heure pour rentrer chez vous, préparez votre sac et me rejoindre à l’agence, et pas une minute de plus, poursuivit-il faisant comme si les exclamations de ces subordonnés n’étaient qu’un effet du vent. « Pendant ce temps j’officialise les choses avec Monroe. »

\- On part quelque part patron ? demanda McGee avant de se claquer mentalement le sommet du crâne. Bien sûr que oui, sinon pourquoi un sac de voyage ! Il attendit avec fatalisme la réplique acerbe et sarcastique de Gibbs qui n’allait pas manquer s’ensuivre.

Mais à la place :

\- Nous ramenons un des nôtres à la maison Tim, lui répondit-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Perte, chaos et haine

\- Comment ça il n’est plus là ? rugit son invité, livide et au bord de l’apoplexie.

Il fallait reconnaitre que l’homme était réellement intimidant, avec ses cheveux coupés à la militaire, le visage dur et sévère, la mâchoire carré et volontaire, une veine sur le front, pulsant de façon saccadée, et ses yeux, ces yeux froids  et autoritaires emplis d’une rage à peine contenue. Comme il s’en était douté les agent n’avaient pas pris la nouvelle avec enchantement. Mais il n’avait pas imaginé qu’elle signerait son arrêt de mort.

Il prit sur lui de ne pas tressaillir ni de flancher face à ce regard meurtrier et c’est avec toute son énergie qu’il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, refusant de baisser les yeux ou de se confondre en excuses. Il avait ses propres adjoints à protéger des foudres de cet homme, en particulier le pauvre Stefan. Il était le chef et par conséquent il se devait d’assumer l’entière responsabilité de ce fiasco, alors même qu’il n’était pas présent au moment des faits.

Le plus calmement possible il se mit à expliquer les évènements des dernières heures.

\- Il s’est mis à s’agiter au milieu de la nuit, un vrai dément d’après mon adjoint, à se cogner la tête contre les murs, à déchirer le matelas pour finalement essayer de se pendre aux barreaux avec la housse. Mon agent n’a pas eu d’autres solutions que d’intervenir.

\- Seul ? Sans son arme de service ?, répliqua Gibbs médusé par tant d’amateurisme et de stupidité. « Et sur qu’elle planète vit-il votre homme ? Bisounours ville ? » ajouta-t’il sarcastiquement.

\- Votre homme était en train de s’asphyxier », dit-il, prenant grand soin d’articuler lentement chaque mot de cette dernière phrase, comme pour en souligner le caractère dramatique. Puis plus énergiquement et surtout  avec infiniment plus de verve il poursuivit : « Il devenait bleu bon sang ! Vous auriez voulu qu’il reste là à se tourner les pouces ? Il a fait ce qu’il avait à faire et je vous jure que si vous lui faite la plus petite remarque désobligeante, disparition de votre agent ou non je vous fais jeter hors de ma ville plus vite qu’il ne vous  en faut pour dire ouf. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit même si clairement ça en coûtait à l’autre homme. Toute sa posture criait son mécontentement.

\- Bien ! Soyons clair agent Gibbs, je ne vous dois rien, j’accepte de vous aider uniquement parce ce que nous sommes du même côté de la loi, même si pour être franc si jamais je me retrouve un jour  devant ce DiNozzo je lui fous une rouste qu’il ne sera pas près d’oublier. A cause de lui Stefan est en incapacité pour plusieurs jours, commotion cérébrale, nez fracturé et trois côtes fêlées. Votre agent sait se battre je vous l'accorde. Et il a fallu que ce soit le jour où je me sois trouvé à court d’effectif et que mon veilleur de nuit  se soit retrouvé seul. D’habitude c’est pas gênant, nous n’arrêtons que des poivrots et des voisins un peu trop bagarreurs. Un petit tour en cellule, quelques heures de repos et hop retour au bercail où les attendent leur épouse, leur mère ou leur sœur, un rouleau à pâtisserie à la main. Votre collègue a eu une chance de tous les diables. Mais franchement qui aurait pu penser qu’il irait jusqu’à de telle extrémité, presque mourir, juste pour pouvoir s’échapper.

Cette longue tirade eut pour effet de calmer légèrement le chef d’équipe qui brusquement semblait prendre conscience de toute la gravité de la situation et des faits et gestes qui lui étaient pour l’instant inconnues.

\- C’est pas possible, l’entendit-il marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu’un en particulier. Il semblait effondré. « Pas Tony, il ne ferait jamais ça »

\- Je sais bien que c’est son nom qui est ressorti après analyse des empreintes mais êtes-vous sûr que c’est bien votre agent ? Comprenez mon scepticisme, le gars que nous avons détenu n’avait absolument rien de … de civilisé. Il était rustre, asocial, un véritable ours des montagnes. Et surtout il vouait une haine viscérale à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la loi. Il a même essayé de me mordre lorsque j’ai fermé sa cellule. De même j’ai été deux ans chez les rangers agent Gibbs. Et je sais reconnaitre quand un homme à quelque chose à se reprocher. Cet homme que vous appelez DiNozzo, il n’a pas la conscience tranquille.

\- C’est pourtant lui, j’en suis sûr, décréta l’agent fédéral, inflexible, comme si sa simple conviction faisait foi en la matière, « et c’est l’homme le plus droit et le plus honnête que j’ai jamais rencontré » finit-il froidement, le mettant au défi de le contredire. Il ne faisait aucun doute de l’estime et de l’affection qu’il portait à son ancien agent. 

Aussi préféra-t‘il changer de sujet. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il lui restait son rapport à rédiger et ensuite il pourrait laisser tout ceci derrière lui. Après les avoir quelque peu aiguillé.

\- Alors votre homme est quelque part là dehors, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre, laissant voir la façade de bâtiments semblant sorti tout droit de films hollywoodien sur la ruée vers l’or, et derrière ces maisons une immense étendu verte, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de forêt, de vallons et au loin de montagnes au sommet enneigé.

\- Il peut être n’importe où à l’heure qu’il est.

\- Il n’a pas pu s’envoler tout de même !

Il ne répondit pas, il n’en avait pas besoin, il pouvait lire la réalisation dans les yeux de l’autre homme.

Au lieu de ça il se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir dont il en tira une carte de la région. Saisissant un marqueur rouge qui traînait par là il entoura Lakeside.

\- Nous sommes ici, dit-il à l’intention de l’homme qui s’était penché par-dessus son épaule. « Et là, ajouta-t’il en traçant une petite croix, est l’endroit où lui et l’agent blessé ont été trouvés. Il doit certainement habiter dans les environs, dans un rayon de cinq à dix kilomètres je dirai ».

Il se redressa et massa sa nuque douloureuse avant de regarder l’homme gravement.

\- Il peut être n’importe où entre ici et là-bas, à la condition qu’il y retourne. A travers les bois il en a pour une peut-être deux journées de marche. Et s’il décide de pousser plus loin il passera la frontière canadienne d’ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Au moins nous savons par où commencer.

\- Ne vous y trompez pas ! C’est des centaines, des milliers de kilomètres carrés de forêt dont je vous parle. Le terrain y est accidenté, traitre et les sentiers rocailleux et escarpés, un seul faux pas et vous pourriez partager la chambre d'hôpital de votre collègue.

\- Il est du FBI, rien à voir avec nous ! maugréa l’agent, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Si vous le dites ! Comme je vous disais cette partie du Montana est vraiment dangereuse et peu praticable pour des gens de la ville tels que vous. Je vous le déconseille fortement.

\- Et que suggérez-vous, s’écria l’agent que sa dernière remarque avait de toute évidence énervé, à juste titre se dit-il en y repensant, « que je l’abandonne ? ».

 - Ce que je vous dis c’est que vous avez plus de chance de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et avec beaucoup moins de dangers qui vous guettent.

\- Mon second est quelque part par là et c’est donc là que nous irons, dit-il, d’un ton définitif.

Il ne put retenir un soupir. Que Dieu leur vienne en aide, car lui ne serait pas en mesure de le faire.

\- Votre ami a de la chance de vous avoir, mais je doute que la chance ne vous sourit à vous dans ce projet. C’est un Montagnard, et il connait les sentiers et les montagnes comme sa poche. Il sait comment se rendre invisible, ne pas laisser de traces, comme tous les trappeurs. Vous pourriez y passer des années, s’il désire se cacher vous ne le retrouverez pas.

\- Il finira bien par sortir, quelqu’un le verra forcement.

\- C’est probable. Mais les gens par là-bas ne sont pas très bavards. Et ils ne trahiront pas l’un des leurs, jamais. Même si pour ça vous les menacer. Ils sont obstinés, de vraies têtes de cochon. Croyez-moi ils ne vous seront d’aucune aide dans vos recherches. Ils pourraient même vous donner des informations contraires.

\- Bon sang, ragea Gibbs en frappant le bureau de son  poing faisant s’envoler les papiers posés dessus.

La deuxième fois en trois jours qu’il se voyait obligé de tout reclasser. Peut-être était-il temps de penser à investir dans un ordinateur.

**.**

McGee et Kate n’avaient pas soufflé un mot. Ils regardaient leur patron tempêter sans réagir. Ils étaient si proche du but mais une fois encore le destin s’en était mêlé, c’était du trois pas en avant deux en arrière.

Kate se ramassa pour ramasser une feuille qui avait atterri contre sa chaussure.

Un visage souriant et familier lui fit face. Elle avait tenu un croquis identique trois ans auparavant. Lorsque leur collègue avait disparu. Lorsque sa photo avait été diffusée à toutes les agences, à tous les bureaux du pays.

Tony.

Tony qu’ils pensaient tous être en vacances sur une plage paradisiaque des Bermudes quand en fait il gisait dans une cave, sur le sol d’un vieil entrepôt ou tout autre endroit choisi par son ravisseur, torturé, blessé, dans l’attende d’une rescousse qui au finale n’était jamais venue.

Tony qu’ils avaient cherché pendant des mois sans une minute de repos après avoir reçu la fameuse vidéo. En vain.

Tony que les hautes instances avait décrété comme mort lorsqu’une année s’était écoulée, comme le voulait la procédure ; son tortionnaire s’était surement débarrassé du corps, peut-être réapparaitrait-il un jour qui sait.

Tony dont le dossier se trouvait, aujourd’hui encore, en numéro un sur la liste des affaires non-classées.

Tony dont la mort avait été confirmée par Magott lui-même quand ils avaient fini par lui mettre la main dessus voilà deux ans. Juste avant qu’il ne commette un suicide par flic. Pas d’endroit, juste un sourire hideux et victorieux.

Tony dont les funérailles avaient réuni des flics et agents de tout le pays, venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Peu importe qu’il n’y ait aucun corps à enterrer et juste un cercueil vide à contempler. Car c’était un homme valeureux et estimé qui en ce jour ensoleillé était pleuré.

Tony qui avait laissé un gouffre immense derrière lui, et une équipe anéantie lorsque le son du clairon avait retenti.

Tony qui finalement était en vie.

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Tony qu’ils avaient fini par retrouver.

Pour mieux le reperdre.

Elle regarda la figure souriante, puis McGee et enfin Gibbs.

Et soudain elle resserra violemment ses doigts sur la feuille de papier, le froissant et le déchirant par endroit.

Cette fois-ci ils ne baisseraient pas les bras. Ils ne l’abandonneraient pas une seconde fois.

Même si cela devaient prendre le reste de leur existence, leur couter leur carrière.

Car dans les yeux de Gibbs, dans ceux de McGee, et ceux de Tony elle avait pu lire une émotion qui l’avait galvanisée : de la détermination.

 

* * *

 

Il ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand d’un geste vif il enleva le pansement de fortune qu’il s’était confectionné autour du talon. La plaie semblait prendre son temps pour cicatriser mais au moins elle ne semblait pas s’infecter.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d’une semaine qu’il était revenu, le dos en compote, les pieds bouffés par les ampoules et les gerçures, tout juste capable de poser un pied devant l’autre.

Il n’avait pu retenir un hurlement de victoire quand enfin, après trois jours de marche intensive, sa chaumière lui était apparue.

Personne pour l’emmerder ou pour l’enfermer ici.

Il était libre.

Il était heureux.

Il était chez lui.

Le soulagement qu’il avait ressenti laissa pourtant vite la place à la consternation et à l’ahurissement lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte. Un véritable champ de bataille y régnait, une tornade était passée par là, un ouragan prénommé Conrad.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Des vêtements en lambeaux trainaient par terre, ses livres et quelques vieux journaux avaient été déchiquetés, les pieds d’une chaise était à telle point rongés qu’il avait fini par la jeter au feu. Et c’était sans oublier les boites de conserves à demi-éventrés et au contenu renversé sur le sol, sur son lit et même le mur de la salle de bain.

Et puis il y avait cette abominable odeur d’urine, d’excrément et de renfermé. Même après huit jours, un grand ménage, et les fenêtres ouvertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre l’odeur persistait, imprégnée qu’elle était dans les tissus et les meubles.

Et enfin Conrad, qui l’avait scruté de ses yeux jaunes avant de courir vers lui, et tandis qu’il s’accroupissait en dépit de ses genoux douloureux pour pouvoir le serer dans ses bras celui-ci le bouscula de toute sa masse avant de franchir le seuil et de s’enfuir dans les bois. Il n’était revenu que deux jours plus tard, et avait finalement reconnu sa présence la veille. Il était rancunier le bougre. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer ce qui s’était passé, allant jusqu’à mimer la scène à grands gestes et à grands cris rien n’y avait fait, l’animal n’avait pas décoléré.

…

Il venait à peine de remettre sa chaussure quand soudain il se redressa et observa autour de lui. Quelque chose arrivait.

Il y avait d’abord eu le silence, plus aucun oiseau ne sifflait ou se débattait. Plus un bruit. La vie dans la forêt semblait s’être arrêté.

Conrad ensuite, qui avait cessé de ronger son os, et les oreilles dressées observait attentivement devant lui en direction des fourrés.

Et enfin il les entendit, leur voix portées par le vent ainsi que des aboiements et des jappements lourds et graves. Ils étaient encore loin, à une bonne centaine de mètres, mais ils se rapprochaient vite.

Une minute plus tard il les vit enfin.

Trois personnes avaient surgi d’entre les arbres accompagnées par un couple de bloodhound * et s’approchaient rapidement vers lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, leur hurla-t’il en levant le canon de sa carabine qu’il gardait toujours à proximité de lui et la pointa vers celui qui semblait être le meneur, un homme aux cheveux poivres et sels et à la mine sévère.

\- Faites un pas de plus et je vous transforme  en passoire, je vous aurez prévenu.

A ses côtés, comme conscient d’un danger imminent, Conrad grognait méchamment, les babines retroussées, laissant voir des crocs bien aiguisés.

Les visiteurs s’arrêtèrent et leur regard passa de sa personne au chien-loup puis de nouveau à lui. Ils semblaient confus, perplexes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? leur cria-t’il d’une voix qu’il voulait menaçante.

\- To … Tony, balbutia la femme, une petite brunette d’une trentaine d’année qui le regardait comme s’il venait de manger son poisson rouge.

\- Connais pas ! Y a personne de ce nom-là ici. Maintenant dégagez ! Vous êtes sur ma propriété.

\- Tu es Tony DiNozzo, lui répondit le plus vieux, mon agent, mon second en commandement.

\- Moi, un fédéraux ? ricana-t’il, « pas moyen ! Ya plus de chance de me voir porter un costume rouge et passé à travers les cheminées déposer des colis que de porter une plaque mon gars. »

\- Tu es Tony DiNozzo. Tu es porté disparu depuis trois ans, depuis qu’un homme, James Magott t’as enlevé, séquestré, torturé et apparemment laissé partir.

\- Désolé, connais pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, mon repas va brûler. Vous retrouverez votre chemin j’en doute pas, vous êtes des agents fédéraux après tout, se moqua-t’il. Il se foutait bien de ce qui pouvait leur arriver tant qu’ils foutaient le camps de chez lui. « Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. » leur hurla-t’il tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers sa porte, Conrad derrière lui.

\- Tony ! entendit-il crier dans son nom.

\- Wyatt, s’emporta-il en se retournant.

Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le plus âgé. Qui lui arracha le fusil des mains.

Merde.

\- Coucher le chien ! dit-il en levant la main parallèlement au sol, voyant l’anima prêt à bondir.

\- Wyatt n’existe pas, fit l’homme calmement en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Il n’a aucune existence légale, juste un nom que tu as adopté. Comme ton chien. Belle bête par ailleurs.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi, marmonna-t’il, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de cracher au visage de l’autre : « vous ne savez rien alors foutez-moi la paix ! »

\- Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas mais je ne laisse jamais un de mes hommes derrière.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l’est même si je ne me rappelle rien avant ces trois dernières années, c’est pourtant ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez laissé tomber cet homme, ce Tony. Alors venez pas me raconter de conneries. Je suis Mark Wyatt et si ça vous plait pas, tant mieux.

Il vit la mâchoire de l’autre se serrer et entendit ses dents grincer. Il venait de marquer un point. Vivrait-il assez longtemps pour savourer sa victoire était une autre chose.

\- Tu as raison. Je n’ai pas été assez attentif, et tu as souffert par ma faute. Mais maintenant j’ai l’occasion de me racheter. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber une seconde fois Tony. Je … nous sommes là pour t’aider, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda cette main quelque instant puis le bras auquel elle était rattachée et enfin le visage aux traits tirés, appréhensif et en même temps plein d’espoir.

Il tendit enfin la sienne, et frappa dans l’autre, la repoussant violemment loin de lui, et poussa un grognement de mépris.

\- Qui a dit que j’avais besoin d’aide. J’ai tout ce que je désire. Un toit au-dessus de la tête, un cadre de vie idyllique, du calme et de la tranquillité. Enfin si des énergumènes ne viennent pas m’emmerder et me raconter des conneries.

\- Tu … tu ne peux pas être sérieux, bredouilla le jeune homme, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, et le regardait à présent comme s’il était un envahisseur venu de l’espace.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je ne vis pas comme vous, dans une fourmilière, rongé par la pollution jusqu’au trognon, à courir à droite à gauche comme des dératés ? Je suis mon propre maître ici, je ai pas à obéir à des ordres absurdes, j’ai pas à sourire hypocritement ou à cire des pompes. Je vis ma vie comme je l’entends et ne m’en porte que mieux. Peux-tu en dire autant petit rat des villes ?, dit-il narquois avant d’appeler Conrad qui était parti reniflé les jambes de la femme.

\- Viens-là toi ! Je t’ai dit de ne pas renifler n’importe quoi ! Qui sait ce que cette gonzesse a pu mettre dessus pour les faire briller! Tu risques d’attraper une cochonnerie.

Il vit l’agent retenir sa respiration et son regard brillé d’une lueur offusquée. Et de deux. Finalement c’était drôle de discuter avec eux. Ils prenaient la mouche si facilement, se dit-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Qui disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu’il se sentit être plaqué violemment contre le mur derrière lui par un bras puissant appliqué judicieusement contre ses omoplates. Son bras droit lui était d’aucune utilité, pressé qu’il était entre sa poitrine et les rondins de bois ; quant au gauche il était agrippé par une poigne de fer et immobilisé le long de sa hanche.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de l’homme sur sa nuque. Entre ses propres battements de cœur il entendit l’autre lui murmurer

\- Tu ne vas pas nous accompagner gentiment n’est-ce pas ?

\- Va crever, sale enflure.

\- Comme tu veux, lui dit-il toujours à voix basse avant de se redresser, de lui tordre le bras dans le dos, d’enserrer son poignet dans quelque chose de froid et métallique et de décréter clairement :

\- Tony Dino… Mark Wyat, vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour usurpation d’identité, injure envers un représentant des forces de l’ordre et résistance ; vous avez le droit de garder le silence.

L’agent fut interrompu par deux exclamations.

\- Gibbs !

Et la dernière chose qu’il vit en tournant la tête avant d’être projeté au sol fut son chien, tout croc dehors, se ruer à la gorge de son agresseur.

Puis un coup de feu.

Et plus rien que le silence, et les corneilles qui s’envolent des sapins des alentours.

**…**

Détachez-moi, hurla-t’il, à personne en particulier. Conrad gisait au sol à quelques mètres de lui, la langue pendante et le corps pantelant, chaque halètement provoquant des petits jappements de douleurs. Déjà une flaque de sang se formait au-dessous de sa gorge d’où il pouvait voir le liquide s’écouler par saccade à travers un trou pas beaucoup plus grand qu’une pièce de dix cents.

Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux devant son compagnon, son ami, qui ne le quittait pas du regard, les yeux suppliants, à demi embrumés par le voile de la mort.

D’une voix chargée d’émotion il se mit à lui parler doucement, faisant fi de la présence de l’agent derrière lui

\- Tu es un brave garçon, tout va bien se passer ; tu es un bon chien, le meilleur dont on puisse rêver, tout va bien se passer.

Il se pencha un peu plus et enfoui son visage dans la fourrure de l’animal. Et continua à lui parler, à le rassurer du mieux qu’il pouvait. Les gémissements se faisaient moins fréquents maintenant, plus légers aussi. La fin n’était plus très loin. Et on lui refusait le droit de prendre son chien dans ses bras, de le caresser tandis que la vie le quittait.

Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait entendu un ou deux râlements, une brusque inspiration suivit d’une longue expiration, puis plus rien.

Une larme lui coula le long de la joue et disparu dans les poils soyeux de l’animal. Une seule, une unique larme. Il ne voulait pas de témoins lorsque le moment de pleurer son compagnon serait venu. Et surtout pas eux. Tout était de leur faute ! Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir !

Il se redressa difficilement sur ses pieds, se dégageant de la main qui lui avait attrapé le bras ave douceur pour l’aider dans sa démarche. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Pas en ce qui le concernait.

Mais peut-être…

\- Pourriez-vous lui fermer les yeux s’il vous plait. 

\- Tony, entendit-il sur sa droite.

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait là,  le visage désolé, son arme de service pendant à ses côtés.

\- Je … je…bredouilla-t’il, « il ne m’a pas laissé le choix, je ne voulais pas, mais il attaquait Gibbs et … »

Quelque  chose  dans son regard, sur son visage fit s’arrêter l’agent au milieu de ses misérables explications.

Bien, bien. Le message qu’il allait lui faire passer n’aurait que plus de poids.

Il s’approcha de lui, les mains toujours emprisonnées derrière son dos, se pencha vers le visage de l’autre et d’une voix claire et infiniment calme articula chaque mot pour  être sûr que l’autre capte ses intentions :

\- Tu … es … un … homme … mort ! L’ami ! Il prononça ce dernier mot avec toute la haine et le fiel qui bouillonaient en lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l’histoire commence réellement ici, la trame de départ est posée.   
> * Le bloodhound est le nom anglais du Saint-Hubert, un excellent pisteur utilisé par les policiers pour retrouver les disparus. Il peut suivre une piste vielle de plusieurs jours et ce même s’il a plu.   
> Sinon j’ai pris énormément de plaisir à créer le personnage du sheriff dans ce chapitre mais aussi le précèdent. Malheureusement chaque chose à une fin, son rôle est accompli et il n’y a plus de raison qu’il réapparaisse. J’espère qu’il vous a plu.


	4. Folie? Vous avez dit folie?

Une fois encore il se retrouvait entre quatre murs, piégé, surveillé. La différence avec Lakeside cependant était le décor. Tout était blanc et lumineux ici, aseptisé, et une forte odeur de désinfectant et d’antiseptique lui piquait désagréablement le nez.

Une armada de médecins et d’infirmières passaient leur temps à lui tourner autour et à lui poser des questions, nullement découragés par ses sarcasmes ou ses grognements peu avenants.

Le tout sous le regard amusé de son « patron » qui passait sa journée sur une chaise en plastique près de la fenêtre, à boire café sur café. Si Dieu existait il se choperait un escarre au cul ou un ulcère bien dégueu à l‘estomac.

Et si seulement il n’y avait que ça. Mais il avait l’impression d’être un vrai rat de laboratoire, des tuyaux lui sortaient de partout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de prises de sang et autres prélèvements qu’on lui avait imposés. Sans compter les tonnes d’autres examens, certains à la limite du décent. Comme s’ils pouvaient réanimer ses deux doigts morts ou ramener ce DiNozzo à la vie et se débarrasser de lui! Et oh, grande nouvelle : c’était lui le maître de ce corps, il y était bien et n’était pas près de le laisser, surtout à un flic!

Et lui! Son geôlier, qui ne l’avait jamais quitté. Pas même du regard. Une vrai punaise !

Que la peste l’emporte !

Lui et le monde entier.

Mais surtout lui

**…**

Il se réveilla la tête dans le brouillard, courbaturé, les paupières lourdes et les muscles flasques. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

Dehors la nuit était tombée. Il pouvait voir la cime des arbres éclairée par la lueur diaphane de la lune qui faisait une percée entre les nuages rougeâtres. La neige n’était pas loin.

Il pouvait entendre les voix de deux hommes à côté de lui. Une qu’il identifia comme étant celle de son geôlier  et l’autre plus calme, plus âgé aussi, avec un drôle d’accent, assurément étranger. Il tourna la tête pour se faire une idée, coller un son sur un visage quand soudain les voix se turent. Il l’avait surement vu bouger.

Quelques instants plus tard il sentit une main lui presser gentiment l’épaule ce qui le fit se raidir. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le touche, et encore moins par surprise.

\- Te voilà revenu parmi nous ! Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur jeune homme, surtout à notre Abigail, lui reprocha l’homme à lunette, le ton cependant doux et affectueux. Aucune malice dans ses traits. Juste une infinie bienveillance.

Il ne détectait pas la moindre menace émaner de lui, pas comme chez l’autre qui se tenait contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en apparence serein et décontracté mais sa posture ne le trompait pas, il était aux abois, prêt à bondir.

Il tenta de se redresser, n’aimant pas se sentir en positon d’infériorité, incapable de se défendre le cas échéant  mais fut bloqué dans sa tentative. Et pour cause ses membres étaient maintenant attachés aux barreaux du lit, de même que son torse.

Que diable … il allait demande une explication ou plutôt s’époumoner quand les souvenirs, brumeux d’abord, lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Une jeune fille, habillée étrangement, s’était précipitée dans sa chambre comme une furie et lui avait sauté dessus, l’embrassant, lui hurlant des Tony, Tony aux oreilles, imbibant sa tunique d'hôpital de tracées noires laissée par ses larmes. Dégoûtant !_

_Il s’était dégagé comme il avait pu, usant peut-être d’un excès de zèle quand il l’avait repoussée loin de lui la faisait dégringoler du lit et retomber sans cérémonie sur son postérieur, mais il fallait le comprendre il était à bout, et plus maître de rien ; on le maintenait une fois encore contre son gré, le piquait, le prélevait, le droguait, l’examinant dans les moindres recoins sans qu’il ait son mot à dire. Que pensaient-ils trouver à la fin, la peste ?_

_Alors oui il était passablement énervé et tant pis si c’était un petit bout de femme  pas plus épaisse que son petit doigt qui en faisait les frais !_

_Bon d‘accord il n’en était pas très fier ! La voir ainsi, assis sur le sol, à le regarder, confuse, bouleversée, désespérée, les yeux embués par les larmes mais cette fois-ci de peine et de tristesse l’avait remué. Il n’était peut-être pas le plus facile des hommes – bel euphémisme – mais il n’était pas un barbare non plus !_

_Et tout aurait pu se terminer de la meilleure des façons, il s’apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses avec toute l’amabilité dont il était capable quand il avait fallu que Lui intervienne._

_Il s’était manifesté, interposé. Il s’était mis à le rabrouer tandis qu’Il aider la femme à se relever lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il avait définitivement envie de rencontrer son créateur celui-là._

_Car lui n'avait pas oublié, et il n’avait qu’une seule parole._

_Et sans plus penser à rien, ne voyant plus rien en dehors de Lui il avait arraché ses perfs et autres fils, ignoré les bips et alarmes qui résonnèrent dans sa chambre et se jeta au cou de l’Homme, de l’Assassin._

_Cou qu’il serra, serra de toutes ses forces, faisant abstraction des pleurs et des supplications de la femme dans son dos qui lui avait saisi les épaules et tentait de ses maigres forces de le tirer en arrière._

_Et il serra toujours ; et le visage de l’Autre prenait peu à peu une teinte bleutée des plus abjectes, les yeux injectés de sang et exorbités tandis que ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans ses poignets y laissant des demi-lunes ensanglantées._

_Et il continua à serrer, prenant un plaisir certain à écraser cette trachée sous ses doigts, constatant avec ravissement les difficultés de plus en plus marquées de son adversaire à reprendre sa respiration._

_Quand soudain il fut arraché violement à sa prise par une multitude de mains. Des cris venant de toute part lui agressaient les oreilles tandis qu’on s’agitait autour de lui et qu’il se voyait être éloigné de Lui, Lui que l’on défendait alors que c’était Lui qui avait ouvert les hostilités. Une nouvelle fois._

_A cet instant il s’était senti saisi par une haine viscérale, violente, contre Lui, contre les gens présents dans la pièce, contre l’univers._

_Et il avait tenté de riposter, s’était débattu comme un beau diable, avait senti sous son poing un os qui se brise, entendit un cris de douleurs, puis avait été projeté sans ménagement sur son lit par son geôlier qui l'y plaqua tandis qu’une blouse blanche, une seringue à la main, s’approchait._

_Puis plus rien._

_Le noir total_

\- Presque tué Timothy.

La voix à l’accent bizarre le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Timothy ! Ça devait être Son nom, à Lui. Un immense regret le saisit, à l’évocation de ce mot : presque.

Timothy ! Un prénom ridicule s’il avait son mot à dire. Plus adapté pour une marque de camomille ou de lotion pour le corps. En même temps rien d’étonnant à ça, il se battait comme une femme.

Au moins ils avaient eu l’intelligence de le tenir loin de lui. Pas de trace du poids plume non plus.

Juste patron et l’étranger.

L’arrivée d’une flopée de soignant attira son attention lorsqu’ils franchirent la pièce, la mine fermée et patibulaire. Ils n’avaient pas l’air contents, mais alors pas du tout. Peu de chance qu’ils acceptent de le détacher.

\- Je vois qu’il est réveillé, grogna l’un d’eux en le pointant du doigt et en s’adressant à patron, comme s’il n‘était qu’un vulgaire objet dénué de conscience.

\- Bien, reprit l’homme, ils l’attendent à l’aile nord. Tout est prêt pour l’y accueillir.

\- Je refuse, s’insurgea son geôlier en mode porc-épic, « il n’a rien à y faire »

Assurément il avait raté une partie de l’épisode. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont on parlait ici ni ce que pouvait bien être cette aile nord. La seule chose qu’il savait était que ça semblait directement le concerner ce qui n’était pas bon signe.

\- Permettez-moi d’être en désaccord, affirma l’homme à la blouse blanche, visiblement agacé d'être ainsi contredit devant son équipe, probablement un médecin ou un quelconque chef. « Il a presque éborgné un de mes infirmiers et brisé la mâchoire de notre interne ce matin. Cet homme est instable, il est incontrôlable et complètement cinglé. J’ai été indulgent jusqu’ici ; vous m’aviez dit pouvoir le contrôler, mais c’est terminé. Il ne restera pas une minute de plus dans mon service. Il doit être contenu et médicamenté. Et ils ont l’habitude de cas comme ça là-bas. »

\- C’est hors de question, argua patron fou de rage, les poings serrés à ses côtés, en mode attaque, « il ne sera pas enfermé une nouvelle  fois, faudra me passer sur le corps. Je le ramène avec moi à Washington, fin d la discussion! »

\- Désolé agent Gibbs mais je ne peux le permettre. Il restera ici sous bonne garde, pour son bien mais surtout pour celui des autres. Il y recevra les soins nécessaires et y sera bien traité, je vous le promets.

\- C’est vous qui ne comprenez pas docteur, reprit l’agent exaspéré, je suis Sa personne de confiance, vous devez passer par moi pour toutes décisions et procédures médicales, et je refuse! Il n’ira pas parmi les fous. Donnez-moi une décharde de responsabilité à remplir et vous n’entendrez plus parler de nous.

« Vous, ordonna-t-il sèchement en désignant une jeune infirmière qui était resté à l’écart, allez m’en chercher une. »

La pauvre fille écarquilla les yeux, fit quelques pas sur place, visiblement indécise, et regarda son chef de service, en attente de consignes. L’agent lui faisait peur avec son regard de glace et son ton implacable, mais elle connaissait aussi le caractère sanguin du Dr Pierson, et entre deux feux elle ne savait quelle direction prendre.

\- Restez ici mademoiselle et préparez-moi deux ampoules de valium, une d’haldol et trois de loxapac*, aboya le toubib.

« Quand à vous agent Gibbs vous êtes ici dans mon service, je vous serez gré de ne pas donner d’ordre à Mon personnel. Quand à votre requête, c’est impossible. Cet homme n’a plus aucune existence légale, il a été déclaré mort. Du coup vous n’êtes plus rien en ce qui le concerne, vous n’avez plus aucun pouvoir décisionnaire. »

\- Messieurs s’il vous plait, retentit une voix calme, posée, interrompant ce bras de fer qui n’allait tarder à devenir une véritable empoignade si cela se poursuivait.  « Il ne sert à rien de nous énerver voyons. Nous sommes tous ici pour notre jeune Anthony, pour réfléchir à ce qui lui convient le mieux. Ne prenons pas de décision hâtive ou arbitraire. Discutons comme les adultes responsables que nous sommes et agissons pour le mieux ».

\- Désolé docteur Mallard mais ma décision est prise. Cet homme va être admis en psychiatrie que ça vous plaise ou non. Empêchez nous d’agir et je vous fais jeter hors de cet hôpital. »

\- Cet homme vous entend parfaitement, et vous savez quoi ? Il vous emmerde. Détachez-moi, hurla-t’il en se contorsionnant sur le lit, tentant de se défaire des contentions en tissus.

 Tout ceci commençait à le mettre hors de lui. Au départ voir son geôlier perdre son calme et ne pas s’en laisser compter l’avait passablement amusé malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. C’était de sa vie dont ils débâtaient, et quoi qu’ils en pensent il avait son mot à dire.

Ou pas.

Une aiguille entra dans son champ de vision et après une brève brulure au flanc droit il se sentit partir, léger comme une plume. Il entendit quelque bribes de conversation, les termes traumatisme, choc émotionnel, amnésie, lésion cortico-cérébrale lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais il se sentait comme détacher de tout cela. Plus rien n’avait e réelle importance.

Un brusque claquement et une  légère douleur au sommet de sa tête le firent émerger quelques microsecondes. Patron était penché au-dessus de son visage et le regardait gravement.

\- Je ne te laisse pas tomber DiNozzo ! Je vais revenir avec une ordonnance judiciaire et te ramener parmi les tiens! Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je reviendrai, tu m’entends ? Tony ? Tony ?

Mais ces mots pleins de sympathie et de promesses n’eurent aucune accroche sur lui. Seul ce besoin de fermer les yeux, de dormir en avait à présent.

Et sans demander son reste à personne, sans même un seul geste de reconnaissance envers Patron il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres qui l’accueillirent les bras ouverts.

 

* * *

 

Finalement c’était peut-être la meilleure des alternatives, de se retrouver ici.

Bien sûr les débuts avaient été difficiles. Ils l’avaient drogué à tel point que c’était à peine s’il parvenait à articuler trois mots. Quand il ne dormait pas il se faisait l’effet d’être un zombie, bavant, parvenant tout juste à se tenir debout, ayant besoin d’aide pour tout, même pour se soulager.

Et puis lors d’un rare moment de lucidité la solution miracle lui était apparue. Tant qu’il lutterait avec acharnement contre les papillons blancs tout cela se poursuivrait. Ils étaient du genre tenace, et  en dehors de moult seringues et aiguilles, plus quelques minutes de mobilisation pour le maîtriser, ils n’avaient rien à perdre, contrairement à lui. Ils connaissaient bien leur affaire aussi.

Il avait pensé, réfléchit à sa marge de manœuvre. Il n’avait peut-être pas fait de grandes écoles, il ne se distinguait peut-être pas par ses connaissances et son génie mais ils possédaient quelque chose que eux n’avaient pas. Il savait ce que survivre nécessitait. Exigeait. Il savait ce que liberté signifiait. Et si pour cela il lui fallait se soumettre et coopérer, soit, il allait le faire. Ou plutôt agir comme tel.

Et c’est ce qu’il avait fait. Il avait cessé de menacer ou d’injurier le personnel dès l’ouverture de la porte, il avait bridé avec plus ou moins de succès son sale caractère, il avait commencé à participer au entretien individuel qu’il avait chaque jour avec son idiot de psychiatre. On donnait vraiment les diplômes dans des pochettes surprises ces jours-ci. Qu’avaient son père et sa mère à voir dans tout ceci ? Combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter qu’il ne se souvenait de rien, rien en dehors de ces trois dernières années ? Et non il ne faisait pas de rêves au scénario délirant, non il n’entendait pas de voix venues de dieu sait où, non il ne se prenait pas pour Abraham Lincoln, David Copperfield ou Cléopâtre.

Et non il n’éprouvait pas des envies de meurtre, de fracasser quelques têtes et de hurler sa rage à tue-tête. Ce qui bien sûr était un mensonge avec un grand M.

Et petit à petit les doses avaient diminuées ; on les lui dispensait en comprimés maintenant. Ce qui lui donnait la tête plus claire, les forces lui revenaient même si ce n’était pas encore la grande forme.

Il était toujours considéré comme dangereux c’est pourquoi il était encore enfermé dans cette chambre capitonnée. Mais au moins il était ici, pas loin de chez lui et du Canada, et non pas à la « maison », à 3 000 kilomètres de là.

L’autre chose qui améliorait grandement sa vie était qu’il était interdit de visite. Trop tôt. Patron et les autres étaient tenus à l’écart, ce qui l’arrangeait. S’il pouvait ne jamais avoir à les revoir il ne s’en porterait que mieux.

On lui refusait tout objet susceptible de le divertir, il ne devait se concentrer que sur une chose lui avait-on dit : se reposer. Aussi pour occuper son temps il avait récapitulé les faits et les connaissances en sa possession et réfléchit à ces personnes qui disaient faire partie de sa vie. Qui s’imposaient à lui.

Alors il y avait :

. L’agent Gibbs, autrement dit Patron ou Geôlier. Celui qui voulait lui dicter ses actes, lui imposer sa volonté. Le plus dangereux. Le plus déterminé. Prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, allant jusqu’à l’arrêter. Toujours aux aguets. Toujours à l’observer.

. Timothy, c’est-à-dire l’Autre, l’Assassin, l’Homme en sursis. Celui qui se croyait fort avec sa plaque et son arme, mais qui n’avait pas de cran. A balbutier, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, ou de se défendre. Du menu fretin celui-là. Il avait imaginé mille-et-une façon de le tuer, à main nue, avec un cure-dent ou muni d’un pied de biche. Ca l’avait agréablement occupé.

. Le docteur Ballard, Marlowe ou quelque chose dans ce genre, l’Etranger. Calme, imperturbable, capable d’empathie et mieux encore, de sympathie. Le plus manipulable donc. Au cas où son plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

. Abigaël, le Poids Plume à l’allure et au comportement de Gamine. Rien sur elle si ce n’est qu’elle semblait être ravie de le revoir. Là aussi cela pouvait se révéler être utile. Bon ok elle avait aussi un regard de chien battu face auquel il ne pouvait rester insensible. Un point pour elle.

. Et enfin Elle, l’agent féminin dont il ignorait le patronyme, pas mal physiquement il devait bien le reconnaitre. Mais rien dont il puisse se servir, c’est pas comme s‘il avait quelque compétences de Don Juan. Il n’avait rien sur elle. Elle était resté silencieuse, à l’observer, dans la maitrise et la contenance tout le temps qu’avait duré leur trajet en voiture jusqu’à l’hôpital. Définitivement quelqu’un à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Voilà, c’était tout, il n’avait pas grand-chose. Juste des noms et des aptitudes, et des points faibles pour certains.

Il se refusait de les appeler par leur nom, c’était leur donner trop d’importance, d’impact, leur permettre de s’immiscer plus encore dans sa vie qu’ils ne l’avaient déjà fait.

Et il les maudissait et les exécrait pour ça.

C’était de leur faute. Il ne leur avait rien fait, rien demandé, il n’était pas allé les chercher tout tranquille qu’il était dans sa forêt. Il avait juste apporté son aide à l’un d’entre eux.

Et pour ça il avait tout perdu, sa vie, son chien, sa liberté, sa pensée nette et libérée de toute substance chimique.

Et il n’avait rien eu en retour.

Ou plutôt si, il avait découvert quelque chose d’inconnu jusque-là : la haine. Puissant. Dévastatrice.

Mais son heure viendrait. Il n’avait qu’une chose à faire : patienter. Attendre l’erreur, le moment d’inattention. Il n’était pas pressé. Il n’avait aucun train à prendre.

Un sourire mauvis vint éclairer son visage. Oh oui ce moment viendrait, et foi de DiNozzo ils allaient le regretter.


	5. Hors d'atteinte

Dans un petit bureau isolé mis à sa disposition Gibbs revisionna la vidéo pour la centième fois, refusant d’accepter ce que pourtant les images inlassablement lui montraient, encore et toujours : son agent avait réusi à prendre un médecin en otage et, le bras passé autour de son cou et une branche de lunette judicieusement pressée contre sa carotide, ils avaient rasés à pas lents les murs de l’institution et avaient pu passer les portiques de sécurité sans être le moins du monde inquiétés par les infirmiers, des armoires à glace de deux mètres, et les agents de sécurité qui tenaient en main leur matraque, menaçants.

Il avait ensuite propulsé le doc au sol et avait disparu dans la nuit noir.

Et la vidéo s’arrêtait là.

Soit il avait été un chat dans une précédente incarnation soit il était capable de discerner les caméras de surveillance dans lne précédente incarnation soit il était capable de diiscerner les caméras dde surveilance dans lisséminées dans toute la ville car l’évidence était là : il avait purement et simplement disparu, sans laisser de traces.

Tony avait toujours su se tirer des pires situations. Son père, la peste, Haswari *, Jeffrey White.  Mais là il se surpassait, il avait élevé ses aptitudes  au rang de science. Le Houdini de l’évasion.

Sauf que cette fois-ci cette faculté à toujours retomber sur ses pattes, à trouver la faille dans un scenario pourtant bien ficelé et surtout sécurisé, à ne jamais s’avouer vaincu et à prendre les devants n’était pas pour le rassurer lui.

Maudit soit les multiples talents d’improvisation et d’ingéniosité de son agent !

 

Brutalement quelque chose capta son attention. Il rembobina la vidéo de quelques secondes avant d’appuyer sur pause.

Là ! C’était là.

Et il zooma jusqu’à ce que le visage envahisse tout l’écran.

Là ! Dans ces yeux ! Cette lueur de défis et dérision tandis qu’il fixait la caméra. Ce rictus moqueur qui déformait le bas du visage de son agent. Et les pixels de la vidéo qui accentuaient encore ces traits marqués par le mépris et l’insolence.

Cette association ne lui était pas inconnue, il avait déjà vu Tony ainsi, les très rares fois où son agent avait laissé manifester sa rage, son dégoût et sa détermination d’en finir avec le ou les problèmes, mais jusque-là elle avait toujours été dirigée vers un ennemi commun,  jamais vers un de ses amis ou camarades.

 

On les avait appelé vers 22h pour les informer de la situation. Tony créait des problèmes et ils avaient besoin de leur présence, le plus vite possible.

Mais lorsque lui et Ducky étaient arrivés il était déjà bien trop tard.

Tony avait agi et avait filé.

Maudits soient-ils de les avoir tenu à distance tout ce temps. Qu’avaient-ils fait si ce n’est le droguer et le remonter contre le sytème d’avantage qu’il ne l’étai déjà. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme eux, comme lui le connaissait. Et ils avaient beau l’identifier et l’étiqueter comme un Wyatt dans leur dossier, lui savait, il le ressentait jusqu’au bout des doigts, Tony était là quelque part, sous ces arrières bourrus et réractaires.

Son agent était là !

Maudits soient-ils tous !

Ils allaient devoir en informer les autres. Tim, Kate et Abby qui avaient été rappelés à Washington. Lui avait refusé. Avait menacé de rendre sa plaque si on lui refusait le congé sans solde qu’il  ‘ demandait ’. Et Ducky avait suivi son exemple. Ils avaient une longue carrière derrière eux, et  plus grand chose à perdre. Tim et les autres par contre … Il avait dû jouer de toute son influence, de son autorité pour les mettre dans l’avion pour la capitale, leur assurant que tout se passerait bien, que lui et Ducky y veilleraient ; qu’ils le ramèneraient à la maison.

Juste à attendre l’autorisation du tribunal auprès duquel ils avaient fait recours, appuyé en aval par le directeur Monroe lui-même.

C’était il y a un mois.

Et maintenant il devait les appeler , non pas pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais pour leur dire que Tony était une nouvelle foi hors d’atteinte.

Quand il l’attraperait celui-là  il allait l’assommer, le saucissonner et l’attacher à la roue de secours dans son coffre et filer d’une traite jusqu’à Washington. Et si on lui parlait de droits de l’homme, de constitution ou d’autre article de lois, il botterait si fort les fesses de l’inopportun qu’il atterrirait sur le vieux continent.

Mais pour l’instant il ne servait à rien du reste là plus longtemps, ce n’est pas comme si Tony allait réapparaitre par enchantement en criant « coucou me revoilà, je vous ai manqué ? » quand tout ce qui l’intéressait était de s’évanouir dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière pour ceux qu’il laissait derrière et qui le pleuraient, s’angoissaient et souffraient.

Ses articulations craquèrent lorsqu’il se leva. Cela lui rappela un film qu’il avait vu en compagnie de son second ; celui-ci l’avait harcelé jusqu’à ce qu’il cède. Il ne l’avait pas regretté même si c’était plus du fait de la compagnie de son ami plutôt que du film en lui-même dont il ne se souvenait même plus du titre. Juste un tandem de flic, le plus âgé, afro-américain, qui tentait de brider l’enthousiasme et le non-conformisme du plus jeune, un jeune chien fou chevelu qui fonçait dans les ennuis tête baissée. Toute ressemblance avec le duo qu’il formait avec Tony était bien sûr fortuit et purement imaginatif.

 Même si ses articulations lui criaient que lui aussi commençait à se faire trop vieux pour ces conneries. 

 

Il déambula dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure avancée les patients ayant réintégré leur chambre pour la nuit. Quant au personnel il s’en foutait royalement où il pouvait se trouvait. En cet instant il n’était pas en odeur de sainteté à ses yeux.

Il s’arrêta devant une pièce aux murs capitonnés dont l’accès lui était interdit par un ruban rouge et blanc. De ceux qu’on utilisait pour quadriller une scène de crime.

Avec son couteau de poche il le coupa ruban et pénétra dans la chambre. Sa respiration se bloqua quand ses yeux parcoururent la petite pièce carrée et il sentit la colère et la culpabilité le saisir. Comment avait-il pu laisser son agent être emmené loin de lui, être enfermé ici, dans cet endroit aseptisé,  aux parois lisses et totalement nues. Cette cellule sans barreaux dépourvue du moindre mobilier ou de la plus petite décoration. Rien, en dehors de ces quatre pans, d’un sol matelassé et d’un plafond.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire il éprouva du soulagement que ce soit Wyatt qui mène la danse. Le jeune homme enthousiaste et plein de vie qu’avait été Tony serait devenu fou ici . Rien pour le divertir, pour occuper ses pensées. Juste des murs blancs qui semblaient vouloir se refermer et prendre au piège l’individu qui s’y trouvait.

Lui-même avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait oppressé, une sensation de claustrophobie le gagnait  et pourtant il n’y était que depuis quelque minutes.

Oui ! Si Tony ou lui-même s’étaient trouvés ici il serait devenu cinglé.

Ce qui ne semblait pas avoir été le cas de Wyatt, dieu seul sait comment.

 

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna promptement et se retrouva face à face avec son vieil ami qui se tenait là silencieusement. Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête de gauche à droite tandis que son regard parcourait les lieux.

Il ne douta pas un instant que le légiste fut en proie aux mêmes émotions t ressentis qui l’habitaient lui. 

Puis d’une voix hésitante malgré la lueur de résignation qui brillait dans son regard Ducky prit la parole, s’adressant à lui comme on le faisait auprès d’une personne fragile ou d’un enfant, ce qui provoqua en lui un frisson d’appréhension :

\- Jethro ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais peut-être cela  vaut-il mieux ainsi !

Il avait raison. Il n’aimait pas ces paroles. Ce qui le fit réagir avec contrariété mêlée d’un soupçon d’incrédulité.

\- Quoi ? Tu n’es pas sérieux Ducky ! Le formol t’est monté à la tête ! Tu me demandes d’abandonner Tony ?

Le légiste le regarda droit dans les yeux pas le moins du monde offusqué ni offensé, et poursuivit, toujours sur ce même ton mesuré

\- Pas l’abandonner Jethro, juste le laisser partir.

Il l’était. Sérieux. Comment pouvait-il … C’était Tony … Il se sentit se raidir, en proie à un profond ressentiment, comme s’il avait été trahi. Et d’une voix froide et sans appel :

\- Non ! Je refuse

\- Je … Il ne le veut pas, le contra l’écossais, un sourire d’une infinie tristesse pour toute réaction.

Ce qui le calma un petit peu. Après tout c’était à son ami qu’il parlait, une des personnes si ce n’est la personne qui le connaissait le mieux avec Tobias et autrefois Tony. Qui avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les moments les plus difficiles. Aussi pouvait-il lui laisser une chance de s’expliquer.

\- Il ne sait pas qui il est, il ne peut pas faire le bon choix. Je le fais à sa place Ducky, réfuta-t’il avec lassitude.

\- Il  n’y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix ici mon ami. Et ce n’est plus un enfant. Ce n’est plus Tony non plus. Tu dois l’accepter. C’est un homme qui a vécu par lui-même pendant trois ans, qui s’est construit après avoir tout perdu. Il a une vie, ou plutôt avait. Il était heureux.

\- C’est pourquoi je veux le ramener avec nous, pour qu’il le soit à nouveau.

Il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions possibles, ni même envisageables. Après tout ce qu’il avait subi et enduré, il le lui devait. Tony plus que quiconque méritait de connaitre à nouveau le bonheur et la sérénité. Avec ceux qui l’aimaient et qui prendraient soin de lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ou plutôt ne le veux-pas ! s’agaça le médecin devant son caractère entêté. « Nous ne sommes pas ses amis. Ni même des connaissances. Nous avons chamboulé sa vie, lui avons imposé notre vision, son futur. Pour Wyatt nous sommes devenus l’ennemi. Et si tu as besoin de preuves regardes ce qu’il a fait à Timothy ! Il l’a presque tué par tous les saints qui occupent notre ciel»

\- Je m’en fous de Wyatt et des saints et même de McGee ! C’est de DiNozzo dont je me préoccupe pour l’instant, s’emporta-t’il, livide de colère et d’indignation.

\- Il n’existe plus Jethro ! Bon sang ouvres-les yeux ! Par pitié !, cria à son tour Ducky dont l’accent se fit plus prononcé, le regard dur et flamboyant.

Dire qu’il était surpris par l’explosion du légiste aurait été un mensonge. Il savait l’homme capable d’accès d’humeur même si son côté anglais, ou plutôt écossais, le faisait le dissimuler sous son pragmatisme et son flegme. Mais il n’aimait pas en être l’objet, et encore moins le déclencheur. Il ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Comment y faire face sans aggraver les choses. Les mots n’avaient jamais été son fort, sauf quand il s’agissait d’ordonner ou d’interroger.

\- Il est là, quelque part, Tony je veux dire, essaya-t’il d’argumenter, à voix basse, presque suppliant. Il  avait besoin de Ducky à ses côtés, dans ses recherches, pour le soutenir, une épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer, et  pour l’encourager et croire en lui et en ce qu’il faisait. Pour croire en un dénouement heureux. Oui, il devait lui faire comprendre son point de vue, la nécessité d’une telle croisade.

Mais il fut interrompu.

\- Même si tu dis vrai, ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il ne redeviendra jamais l’homme que nous avons connu. Il a trop traversé pour cela. Nos destins ont pris des routes différentes, soupira Ducky avec fatalité, toute colère envolée.

\- Je le retrouverai Ducky, il me reviendra, persista-t'il avec obstination et détermination.

\- Et après ? Que feras-tu ?, lui demanda Ducky d’une voie fatiguée, presque éteinte, « Etre agent fédéral était toute sa vie ! Qu’as-tu à lui proposé à la place? Avec sa main il ne passera jamais les tests, tu le sais tout comme moi. Et ne parlons pas de son état psychologique si par un quelconque miracle il venait à s’approprier son passé. Il n’y a pas un seul médecin agrée qui acceptera de l’autoriser à revenir sur le terrain. Ne te voiles pas les yeux Jethro, sa carrière d’agent s’est terminée le jour où Maggott lui a mis la main dessus. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n‘y changera rien.

\- Même si ce n’est pas le cas il trouvera autre chose à faire. Nous sommes sa famille, argua-t’il, sentant le désespoir l’envahir, refusant de regarder cette vérité qui s’ouvrait à lui et qu’il refusait de contempler depuis un mois déjà.

\- Et c’est le rôle des parents de savoir quand laisser les enfants quitter le nid et voler de leurs propres ailes, soupira Ducky.

C’est étrange comme les choses avaient tendance à se répéter. Il avait eu la même conversation avec Tobias pas plus tard qu’il y a trois semaines, quand celui-ci était venu au chevet de son agent, cet agent découvert et sauvé par nul autre que Tony lui-même. Le monde était vraiment petit. Il n’avait jamais cru en un avenir tracé d’avance, un futur déjà écrit, à une quelconque destinée, mais pour Tony il était prêt à tirer un trait sur toutes ses croyances et ses convictions. C’était une position hypocrite mais il voulait voir dans tout ça un signe du destin, le signe que Tony devait retourner à sa vie, auprès des siens.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que ce n’était plus un enfant !

\- Leroy Jethro Gibbs !, s’emporta le légiste, à bout de patience et visiblement énervé, « ton entêtement ne mènera  à rien d’autre qu’à la ruine et à la souffrance. Et encore une fois c‘est notre jeune ami qui en payera le plus lourd tribu.

Ducky s’arrêta et il le vit prendre deux profondes inspirations et relâcher l’air longuement. Puis il reprit plus doucement, confessant douloureusement :

\- Le jour où nous avons cru l’avoir perdu pour toujours a été l’un des plus douloureux de mon existence Jethro et pourtant j’ai vu et vécu beaucoup de choses durant ma longue vie. Mais avec Anthony j’ai appris pourquoi un parent ne devait jamais survivre à ses enfants, à ses petits- enfants.

 "Je sais ce que c’est que de sentir son cœur se briser en des milliers de petits morceaux et ne jamais se reconstruire à l‘identique car c’est exactement ce que j’ai ressenti en voyant le cercueil s’enfoncer en terre et le drapeau t’être remis. A ce jour je ne vois qu’une seule chose qui surpasse cela en douleur et en atrocité, et c’est celle de voir la haine emplir les yeux de l’être aimé, de notre progéniture quand elle nous regarde. Et de ça Jethro je ne veux pas en être le témoin ou la cible. Je ne veux pas voir Abigaël perdre sa vitalité et la joie de vivre qui l’anime parce que son meilleur ami, son grand-frère, ne rendra que mépris et aversion à ses embrassades et à ses démonstrations débordantes. Je ne veux pas voir McGee en proie à la peur et à l’angoisse à chaque pas qu’il fait parce qu’il se demandera si c’est le dernier qu’il ne fera jamais avant de se faire attaquer. Je ne veux pas te voir te renfermer sur toi-même, inconscient des personnes qui t’entourent, indifférent à ce qui se passe parce que tu seras trop obnubiler dans ta recherche d’une solution qui n’existe sans doute pas ! Je ne veux pas Jethro. C’est pourquoi je me dois de t’avertir mon ami, si tu ramènes Anthony contre son gré, alors c’est moi qui partirai. Et pour en avoir parlé avec elle je sais que Caitlin partage les mêmes intentions."

"Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux Jethro! Les cartes ont entre tes mains ! "

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part il le vit tourner les talons et s’éloigner, la démarche lourde et fatiguée, de celle d’un homme qui doit porter une charge trop lourde pour lui sur ses épaules.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dans ma version Haswari n’a jamais été après Kate mais après Tony qui a réussi à lui échapper. Il n’a pas non plus été tué par Ziva (j’avoue avoir beaucoup aimé le personnage d’Ari et je trouve dommage que les scénaristes n’aient pas approfondi davantage son personnage et ne l’aient pas fait durer plus longtemps mais bon c’’est leur série pas la mienne !).


	6. Lutter ou ne pas lutter telle est la question

Il était en colère contre le légiste, toute sa personne n’éprouvait plus que fureur et ressentiment. Car son vieil ami avait fait mouche. Toutes ses belles résolutions, ses plans quant à l’avenir avaient été chamboulés par cette dernière discussion, confrontation ?. Il avait l’impression que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie l’existence d’un père noël lui était enlevée, que ses douces illusions lui étaient arrachées.

Pourtant il savait devoir persévérer. Pour Abby, pour McGee, et surtout pour lui-même.

Il devait retrouver Tony. Il devait lui parler. Lui donner tous les détails, les tenants et si besoin sa vision des aboutissants.

Même si Ducky n’avait pas tout à fait tort sur un point et même si cela était infiniment douloureux pour lui à reconnaître et à accepter. Il revenait effectivement à Lui de faire le choix final.

Mais pas sans tous les éléments, ça il le refusait. Sinon il y aurait maldonne, les dés seraient pipés. Et ça il ne pouvait l’accepter, il détestait l’injustice, surtout quand c‘était lui et ceux qu’il aimait qui en payaient le prix.

Il allait suivre les recommandations de Ducky, du moins dans les grandes lignes, il ne pouvait le perdre lui aussi, mais au diable s’il ne mettrait pas toutes les chances de son côté. Il savait se montrer persuasif. Et il était têtu. Si pour cela il devait s’enfermer avec son second pendant deux jours il le ferait, mais il aurait cette conversation.

Et Lui pourrait décider.

Tony.

Ou même ce Wyatt si on en arrivait-là.

Mais il ne serait pas dit qu’il laisserait tomber son agent une deuxième, non une troisième fois.

 

* * *

 

Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait ni depuis combien de temps il courrait, mais l’important était que chaque pas qu’il faisait l’éloignait toujours un peu plus de cette institution.

Il avait pu échanger sa blouse d’hôpital contre un vieux sweet-shirt et un jean délavé qu’il avait trouvés suspendus dans un jardin adjacent. Mais pas la moindre trace d’une paire de chaussures en vue et c’est donc en chaussettes qu’il arpentait le bitume détrempé.

Il ne sentait presque plus ses pieds, tout ankylosés qu’ils étaient. Mais au moins ainsi il ne sentait pas non plus les aspérités et les débris éparpillés sur le sol. Son gros orteil avait fini par venir dire coucou à l’air frais de la nuit, ce qui ne fut pas au goût d’un gros caillou qui l’entailla jusqu’au sang à son passage.

Mais cela ne le stoppa pas.

Il poursuivait sa folle évadée, les poumons en feu, chaque inspiration lui donnant l’impression d’inhaler de la lave en fusion ; ses yeux étaient à demi-aveuglés par les gouttes de sueur venues de son front qui leur tombaient dessus ; il se sentait de plus en plus en proie à des étourdissements et des vertiges. Mais il fallait qu’il poursuive. Car eux le feraient. Continuer.

Même si pour l’instant il était seul. Personne ne se tenait derrière lui.

Au début de sa course folle des passants s’étaient retournés sur son passage, surpris de le voir vêtu d’une simple chemise de nuit en coton quand écharpe, gants et bonnet étaient plus de rigueur. Mais aucun d’eux n’avait fait mine de vouloir le stopper.

A présent qu’il s’était éloigné de ce qui devait être une des principales artères de la ville les rues s’étaient faites plus étroites, plus obscures aussi. Et désertes. La faute à l’heure tardive. Une chance pour lui. Pas de témoin pour leur montrer à eux le chemin qu’il avait pris.

Il arriva bientôt au bout de la route. Sur sa gauche se dressaient de tristes entrepôts et ateliers décrépis  qui tombaient en ruine et à sa droite un terrain vague envahi par les arbustes et les mauvaises herbes qui devaient faire le bonheur  des rongeurs et des chats errants des envions avec au loin des grues de construction à l’abandon et des vieux cabanons en bois à demi-affaissés .

Mais c’était ce qu’il y  avait devant lui qui l’intéressait. Un fleuve. Sur lequel glissait des plaques de glaces, des branches et autres déchets urbains.

Un fleuve.

Qu’il lui faudrait nécessairement traverser.

Ainsi les chiens ne pourraient pas une nouvelle fois le pister.

Il n’avait pas le choix.

Rapidement il retira son pull et son pantalon et les tint au-dessus de sa tête tandis que son corps nu entrait en contact avec les eaux glaciales du fleuve. Il en eut le souffle coupé court quelques instants et dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire marche arrière.

Au lieu de cela il avança progressivement, chaque pas effectué représentant une victoire, chaque pas à faire un défi.

Une autre bataille survint cependant quand brusquement il n’eut plus pied et se retrouva quelques secondes engloutis. Il se rendit compte alors de la stupidité de son geste quand il avait pris la décision de se dévêtir. Il n’y avait aucune chance que ses vêtements soient maintenus au sec. Maintenant qu’il les tenait en main ils représentaient plus une gêne qu’autre chose. Il pouvait toujours faire le choix de revenir sur la berge et de les remettre mais c’était perdre un temps qu’il n’avait pas et qui sait s’il trouverait le courage de revenir dans l’eau une fois cela accomplit. Elle était vraiment glaciale. Il pouvait tenter de les revêtir ici, dans l’eau, mais il savait que c’était là une tâche impossible ces membres et son torse détrempés empêcheraient le tissus de glisser sur sa peau. Non, même s’il n’avait pas la fibre exhibitionniste il n’avait pas d’autre option que de les laisser derrière lui, ce qu’il fit en ouvrant la main qui les tenait.

Et il se mit à nager. D’abord avec vigueur puis plus normalement et enfin de plus en plus lentement.

Il pouvait sentir son corps s’engourdir à chaque seconde qui passait. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient parcourus de milliers de petites aiguilles et de décharges électriques à chaque mouvement de brasse qu’il effectuait.

Il se fatiguait bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Et le courant était bien plus fort aussi que ce qu’il avait présumé.

Grave erreur.

Chaque brassée devenait une véritable lutte, un véritable supplice. Les flots redoublaient de puissance tandis que ses forces à lui déclinaient.

Il ne savait combien de temps s’était écoulé. Les berges opposées paraissaient s’éloigner toujours un peu plus et il se sentait être emporté inexorablement sans qu’il ne puisse opposer  une quelconque résistance.

A côté de ça ses mains et ses pieds semblaient peser une tonne et  voulaient l’entrainer par le fond.

Et il était fatigué.

Et il n’arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle.

De plus en plus sa tête refusait de rester hors de l’eau et il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus lui imposer ses directives.

Il perdait le combat.

Et seule cette peur primitive de l’inconnu, de l'après le poussait à continuer, à ne pas abandonner.

Même si toutes les cellules de son corps lui suppliaient l’inverse.

La lutte avait pris une autre dimension, celle de la tête contre le corps, de l’instinct contre la sombre réalité des choses.

Il ne gagnerait pas.

Ils ne gagneraient pas non plus.

Et cette pensée le réchauffa un peu.

Et juste comme ça il cessa de se débattre.

Et laissa les eaux gelées du Missouri se saisir de lui, le malmener, le submerger.

Et il ferma les yeux.

Il en avait fini avec tout ça. Jamais plus il n’aurait à retourner là-bas, dans cette pièce pleine de rats, de chaines et de barres de fers.

Auprès de son bourreaux, auprès de cet homme.

L’agent Gibbs.

Son geôlier.


	7. sans dessus dessous

Quelque chose lui mordit soudain le mollet ce qui le fit émerger quelque peu de cette douce léthargie un brin létale dans laquelle il plongeait doucement mais surement.

Cette « rencontre » inopinée le poussa instinctivement à recroqueviller ses jambes en vue de se propulser.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses pieds, en les étirant, entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et de vaseux à la fois.

Le lit du fleuve.

Il avait pied.

Il était sauvé.

Même s’il lui restait le plus dur à accomplir : se remettre en mouvement.

Un pas puis l’autre. Un bras repoussant l’eau derrière lui puis l‘autre.

Il pouvait y arriver.

Un pas, un bras. Et ainsi de suite.

Plongé dans une concentration de chaque instant il ne vit que trop tard l’amas de de branchages et de morceaux de ferraille lui arriver dessus. Impuissant qu’il l’était à l’éviter il se retrouva vite emmêlé dedans.

Et plus il se débattait plus il s’y empêtrait.

Son pied à son tour se retrouva prisonnier dans un trou et il fut engloutit sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire, totalement impuissant.

Les branches et fils de fer lui déchirèrent le dos et la poitrine, un morceau plus solide lui entama le côté gauche et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, expulsant ainsi les dernières particules d’oxygènes retenues par ses poumons.

Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à se dégager. A sortir la tête hors de l’eau.

Il se retrouvait piéger comme un vulgaire lièvre pris dans un collet.

Et il se sentait suffoquer, ses poumons déjà à l‘agonie tentaient de se contracter, à la recherche d’une quelconque molécule de vie restée là.

Peine perdue.

La pression se faisait terrible à présent. Il se sentait tirailler dans tous les sens, être comprimé et en même temps étiré.

Sa vision, pourtant excellente, commençait à se brouiller et à s’obscurcir sur les côtés ; il ne voyait déjà plus à travers les flots qui le submergeaient la lueur du croissant de lune qui trônait dans le ciel; c’est à peine s’il distinguait ses doigts à présent.

Dans une tentative surhumaine il se saisit de sa jambe et se mit à tirer, à la secouer, à tirer de plus belle. Il sentait son genou, sa cheville prêts à se déboîter sous ses efforts. Mais qu’importe, il continuait.

Et alors qu’il était sur le point de perdre connaissance du fait du manque d’oxygène le miracle se produisit. Sa bonne étoile qui pourtant lui avait tourné le dos depuis plusieurs semaines fit ce pour quoi elle excellait : son travail d’ange-gardien.

Et enfin il put émerger, prenant des grandes bouffées d’air tel un boulimique, en appréciant chacune d’elles comme si c’était la dernière.

Et soudain il se mit à tousser, à recracher l’eau qu’il ne se savait pas avoir avalé. Sa poitrine criait à l’agonie, le suppliait d’arrêter ce supplice.

Et toujours il continuait à dériver, déporter par le monticule de déchets.

Et il se laissa faire.

Quelques minutes.

Le paysage autour de lui changea.

En face de lui se trouvaient maintenant de vieilles usines désinfectées, des docks et quelques épaves de bateaux, un ancien port de pêche.

Parvenu au niveau de celui-ci il tenta de se libérer une nouvelle fois, tentant d’ignorer les diverses éraflures et plaies que ses gestes occasionnèrent immanquablement, se rajoutant ainsi à celles gagnées plus tôt, faisant abstraction également à la brulure cuisante à son côté qui le faisait haleter à chaque inspiration, qui le déchirait littéralement.

Et enfin il fut libre.

Sa bonne étoile  faisait des heures sup.

Et il se remit à avancer, tant bien que mal, une main appuyée contre son flanc.

Et une éternité plus tard il s’affaissa de tout son long sur un vieux ponton en bois et ne bougea plus.

Il était arrivé.

Il y était parvenu. Contre toute attente.

Il était vidé. Mais plus vivant que jamais.

Il se sentait bouillonner de vie tandis que le vent glacial venait caresser sa peau gelée.

Il était vivant. Et bien ici.

Il savait que bientôt il devrait bouger, surtout ne pas rester immobile sinon ce serait fini de lui. Ce qui serait ironique après ce qu’il venait de traverser. Même son aventure avec le cerf en rut n’arrivait pas à la cheville de celle-ci.

Il avait eu chaud.

Il s’était conduit comme un idiot aussi.

Pourquoi traverser alors qu’il lui suffisait de barboter quelques kilomètres et ressortir quand il aurait estimé avoir parcouru suffisamment de distance pour que les chiens perdent sa trace.

Il avait fallu qu’il joue les téméraires mais il s’appelait Mark Wyatt pas David Crockett.

Enfin c’était pas tout ça ! Il pourrait se donner mentalement des taloches quand il aurait trouvé un abri et quelques habits pour se réchauffer. Il pourrait s’estimer chanceux s’il n’attrapait pas une pneumonie après ce bain improvisée dans les eaux glaces du Missouri. Pas besoin d’en rajouter.

Mais pour ça il lui faudrait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son corps qui semblait rejouer la guerre de sécession.

Il parvenait tout juste à soulever un petit doigt et l’effort que cela lui demandait le vidait un peu plus de ses dernières forces.

La poussée d’adrénaline l’avait quittée.

Et son cerveau s‘embrumait rapidement à présent, harassé, exténué.

Et alors qu’il se rangeait du côté de son corps pour une fois, juste pour quelques minutes, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, le temps de compter jusqu’à cent-vingt, peut-être cent quatre-vingt, histoire de se reposer un peu, de rependre ses forces, l’homme au visage grisonnant et à la voix éraillée de ses rêves  apparut devant ses yeux mi-clos, et lui somma sèchement:

« Bouges de là Wyatt ; je ne t’ai pas aidé pour que tu abandonnes à la moindre difficulté. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu me désobéis. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu’à toi, mais il te faut de la discipline, te soumettre aux règles, au fondement! ».

Et il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison.

Discipline !

Car il était faible de nature, inconsistant, vicieux, égoïste, primitif et sans morale aucune.

Lâche aussi.

Un rebut de la société, un vrai déchet qui n’avait qu’une place : le caniveau !

C’était avant.

Et il l’avait rencontré.

Lui qui l’avait pris en main, l’avait guidé pas à pas, lui avait permis de s’améliorer, de pouvoir se regarder dans une glace sans être dégouté par cette pathétique excuse d’être humain qui s’y reflétait.

Lui qui avait toujours su déterminer ce qui était le mieux pour lui, l’avait sorti de cette vie de débauche et de misère morale dans laquelle il se complaisait. De monstruosité aussi

Cela ne s’était pas fait sans difficultés ni douleur mais on n’éliminait pas le chienlit  avec de simples encouragements ou  une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

Il fallait de la rigueur, une discipline stricte inscrite à coup de canne et de lanières en cuir pour que le corps et l’esprit s’en souviennent à jamais. Les cicatrices qu’ils portaient fièrement étaient un rappel de ce passage obligé vers la rédemption, la délivrance et enfin la renaissance.

L’homme à la voix éraillée n’était pas un être mauvais.

C’était même le contraire.

Il était bon et miséricordieux.

Pur aussi.

Et droit.

Il n’aimait pas avoir à le châtier.

C’est juste que lui ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Il avait été un mauvais élève.

Une personne abominable.

Une bête bien plus qu’un homme.

Une gangrène sur une jambe de bois.

L’homme avait donc dû le dresser.

Le soigner de ses vices et de ses pulsions.

Et ainsi l’avait sauvé.

Son Maître avait cru en lui malgré sa laideur.

Il y avait consacré presque un an de sa vie.

Il avait dû le briser physiquement et mentalement mais c’était pour mieux le reconstruire.

Il avait effacé, tué son ancien lui et lui avait donné un nom, un nouveau départ.

Plus d’ardoise emplie de crimes et d’abominations commis dans le passé, juste une toile vierge à remplir avec des nouvelles expériences, les pages blanches d’un livre qui ne demandent qu’à être remplies, même si c’est par des récits sans paraboles ni grandiloquences, juste une vie banale et ennuyeuse.

Mais le plus étrange de tout était qu’il arrivait à se souvenir maintenant. De tout.

Un déclic s’était produit.

Et il avait fallu qu’il soit à demi-mort pour que cela se réalise.

C’était ironique.

Voir le début quand on touche à sa fin.

Il se rappelait son tout premier jour.

Celui du reste de sa vie.

Quand le maître l’avait pris par l’épaule, l’avait guidé vers la porte et lui avait tendu son permis de conduire avec son nouveau nom écrit dessus : Mark Wyatt.

Quand il l’avait conduit dans la cour où se trouvait un réservoir métallique dans lequel se trouvait un costume noir, probablement très cher, un portefeuille en cuir, et une affiche sur laquelle figurait son portrait.

Le maître lui avait alors tendu un jerrican d’essence et un briquet. Et quelques secondes après un magnifique brasier illuminait la nuit.  

Le feu, et sa force purificatrice.

L’initiation venait de commencer.

C’était le premier jour.

Son passé était éradiqué.

Réduit en cendre.

Plus rien n’existait. Avant ce jour.

C’est pourquoi il ne s’en rappelait.

Et s’il voulait rester pur et sans tâche cela devait rester ainsi.

Il le savait.

Mais malgré tout il se sentait faiblir.

Obligeant son maitre une fois de plus à intervenir.

Même si ce n’était que par le biais de sa pensée.

Car il manquait à nouveau de discipline.

Et c’était de leur faute.

Tout autant que la sienne.

Ils lui avaient fait ça.

Et ils devaient être punis.

Sévèrement.

Et il y veillerait.

Personnellement.

En particulier ce nouvel ennemi.

L’agent Gibbs.

Qui lui mentait pour faire revenir l’ancien lui.

Son misérable alter-égo.

Le Monstre qui autrefois se faisait appeler Tony.

Et dont il ne connaissait que ce que son Maître avait bien voulu lui dire.

Son maitre qui cherchait à l’épargner.

Mais c’était déjà assez.

Ce Tony était haïssable.

Un criminel tout ce qu’il y a de plus infâme et d’abject.

Ce qu’il avait fait, commis …

Et l’agent Gibbs voulait le faire revenir!

Peut-être pour mieux l’arrêter.

Peut-être même pour le tuer.

Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous complices, des vrais frères de malice.

D’ailleurs l’Autre n’avait pas hésité une seconde avant de tuer Conrad. Mais pas sans une  douloureuse agonie. S’il était un agent il savait surement tirer convenablement alors pourquoi l’avait-il raté ? C’était délibéré. Il aimait faire souffrir. C’était un psychopathe. Un agent psychopathe.

La fillette survoltée maintenant qu’il y pensait ne collait pas non plus. Elle était trop amicale et innocente avec ses airs de chiot battu, trop bizarrement fagotée aussi  pour être totalement crédible. Elle surjouait dans la catégorie affectif. C’était un rôle de composition. Pour le désarçonner. Le confondre en erreur. Et ça avait presque marché.

Et L’agent Gibbs !

Ce maestro.

Cet homme était trompeur.

Il était intelligent et rusé.

Mais avant tout sournois.

Diabolique.

Un des rejetons américains  de feu James Moriarty.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser libre de continuer.

Il devait l’arrêter.

Et non plus juste le punir.

Il lui faillait l’ELIMINER.

Comme Holmes avec le premier.

Il devait repartir vers la ville.

Pour le trouver.

Mais pas avant d’avoir trouvé un pont.

Et pas avant de s’être reposer un peu, le temps de compter jusqu’à cent-vingt, ou peut être cent-quatre-vingt.

Il lui faudrait avoir les idées nettes.

Et sur ces pensées il ferma les yeux, inconscient de la forme qui se tenait penchée au-dessus-de lui, le bras tendu, la mine inquiète.

Ou peut-être menaçante.

Difficile à dire.

Car la lune s’était cachée.


	8. Le bien et le mal, le vrai du faux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENT: chapitre pouvant être violent de par son contenu. Pas de description explicite cependant.

Il avait chaud.

Il était bien.

Il resserra conte lui la couverture en laine.

Conrad à ses pieds remua un peu avant de s’immobiliser.

Ce chien savait décidemment apprécier les bonnes choses.

Un épicurien canin.

C’était une bonne bouillotte aussi.

Et il était parti bien trop tôt.

C’est cette pensée qui le fit émerger de son état semi-comateux.

Conrad était parti.

Et il n’était pas chez lui.

Alors qu’est-ce qui …

Il tenta d’ouvrir ses paupières mais celle-ci semblaient être collées entre elles. Il y passa le dos de la main pour en débarrasser les saletés et autres croutes qui s’y étaient formées.

C’est alors qu’une voix résonna à côté de lui :

\- Te vla réveillé toi ! J'bien cru qu’t’allais clamser

Un homme à l’âge incertain, pas dans sa prime jeunesse à vue de nez mis pas non plus sur le point de rencontrer son créateur, le surplombait de sa hauteur, un large sourire laissant apparaître des dents pourries et déchaussées, enfin celles que l’homme avait conservées.

Son visage dur et rugueux, aux traits marqués et usés, le teint pâle et crasseux, ainsi que la multitude de vêtements qu’il portait, mités, rapiécés, noirs de saleté, ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à ce qu’il était : un marginal des rues  - volontaire ou non -  ce que la population bien au chaud chez elle nommait avec le nez pincé de dégout un sans-domicile, un clodo, un mendiant,  un charognard. Et les bienpensants un malchanceux, un pauvre ère.

Une personne bienveillante qui l’avait recueilli et veillé pendant son sommeil semble-t’il.

\- S'fait presq un jour q'tu pionces !

\- Que … qu’est-ce que je fais là, demanda-t'il en se soulevant sur un coude pour regarder autour de lui.

Ils étaient sous une espèce de préau. Des journaux, cartons déchirés, cadis et emballages plastiques jonchaient le sol.

\- Ben j't’a trouvé près dl’eau vieux, t’était à poil et bleu comme un schtroumpf. J'pouvais pas décemment t'laisser là à crever comme un rat. Drôle d’idée qui t’ai passé d’vouloir prendre un bain à cet’période dl’année !

\- Mama t’a trouvé des guenil à enfiler, ajouta-t’il d’une voix rieuse en désignant du menton un rideau tiré de tout son long sur lequel l’ombre d’une silhouette en mouvement transparaissait.

\- Ell ai pas commode et aime pas bien causer mais ici on ssère les coudes. On n’a pas d'famille, pad droit,  juste nous que c’est!

Il tenta de s’assoir, il était fatigué de rester allongé, quand l’espace autour de lui se mit à tanguer dangereusement lui provoquant des vertiges et des nausées.

\- Bouges pas gamin, t’as une méchante fièvre. Et une vilain taillade en bas. Va floir l'désinfecter ou s'non tu vas pas t'nir longtemps. Tu dvrais aller à l’hosto, ils t'soigneront.

\- Non, articula-t’il avec difficultés. Pas d’hôpital.

\- Ok, alors l'remède du père Gontran

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Il vit le gars s’éloigner en claudiquant et aller parler à un autre gars qui était assis à quelques mètres d’eux, le visage mangé par une barbe sale et embroussaillée, la mine patibulaire, à la robuste carrure et au regard dur et insistant. Il finit par hocher la tête et se leva pour s’éloigner vers un tonneau qui faisait  office de poêle.

Son sauveur lui s'était mis à farfouiller le sol, poussant des petits grognements tandis qu’il jetait au loin boîtes de conserve, emballages et autres détritus. Puis il poussa un cri de victoire et se redressa, tendant en l’air l’objet de ses recherches comme s’il s’était agi du graal mais ce n’était pourtant qu’un simple morceau de bois.

Ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, le regard interrogateur. Il oscillait entre l’envie de rire, de se cacher la tête sous les couvertures ou de tenter de détaler comme un lapin. L’homme était fou ! Comment diable un bâton pouvait-il le soigner ? Se prenait-il pour un druide, un guérisseur ou Dumbledore ?

\- Mors dedans l’môme sinon t’vas t’bouffer la langue ! dit l’homme en s’accroupissant près de sa tête.

Et sans attendre l’homme le lui enfourna entre les dents, comme s‘il était un vulgaire canasson.

Il sentit son pull être soulevé. Une odeur atroce, de pus et de tissus nécrosés lui parvint aux narines et de nouveau il fut pris de haut-le-corps.

\- Ouais ! Pas beau t’ça ! Reusement Gontran est là ! J’vais t’rranger en moins d’deux !

Continuer à redresser sa tête lui demandait trop d’effort et il la laissa retomber lourdement. Il entendait l’homme s’affairer autour de lui comme un dératé  mais il ne s’en occupa plus. Au lieu de ça il fixa son attention sur une vieille lézarde qui traversait le plafond à la peinture décrépie. Elle s’étendait bien sur quinze ou vingt pieds estima-t’il.

\- Prêt gamin ? grommela l’homme.

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu’il eut avant de sentir son flan être envahi par les feux de l’enfer et son cerveau explosé sous la douleur, des éclairs lumineux explosaient devant ses yeux et un essaim d’abeille bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, ou si ça avait été le cas il l’avait oublié avec le reste. Chacun de ses nerfs étaient à vif, une infernale chaleur semblait avoir pris possession de sa peau, de ses muscles, son sang bouillait et rien ne semblait pouvoir  le rafraichir. Il s’était replié en chien de fusil, les jambes repliés contre la poitrine, hoquetant, haletant, les dents s’enfonçant dans l’écorce tellement il serrait les mâchoires, des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues et finissaient leur course sur la pellicule de poussière et de crasse qui recouvrait le sol. Et lui gémissait, sanglotait.

\- Rien d'mieux qu’la gnole pour nettoyer. Avec ça tu dvrait éviter l’gangrène. Quand j’tais à Nam c’est c’que Charlie utilisait pour nous rafistoler. Ça t’requinquait en moins d’deux et t’voilà prêt à crapahuter à nveau dans l’jungle. Une sale guerre l’môme, plus d’un brave gars d'chez nous y a laissé sa tête. L’viets c’étaient des diables sur terre. Z’étaient partout, dans la flotte, l’bambous, sous les ponts. Y s’reposaient jamais, toujours à attaquer, à riposter, à s’infiltrer, à nous zigouiller. D’mômes, d’femmes, d’vieillards. Ils pvaient tous en être, on savait jamais à qui faire confiance. L’antichambre d’l’enfer.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur l’histoire d’un autre temps que lui décrivait son sauveur. Il tentait de visualiser la scène. Tout plutôt que cette douleur insupportable.

Des mômes de tout juste dix-huit ans, le fusil à l’épaule, marchant dans la boue, chassant d’une main les moustiques, la peur au ventre, priant en permanence pour qu’aujourd’hui ne soit pas le dernier, pour qu’aujourd’hui leur route ne croise pas l’ennemi, que le copain d’infortune n’y reste pas lui non plus même si à choisir mieux valait que ce soit lui que soi-même. Tous se demandant ce qu’il faisait là, dans un conflit qui à la base ne les concernait même pas, au lieu de courir les filles, d’entrer à l’université, de faire ce que normalement des jeunes de leur âge faisaient. Et si par la grâce de Dieu ils s’en sortaient ils étaient définitivement changés, ils en avaient trop vu, trop fait, des vieillards dans des corps prématurément usés, des traumatisés qui ne croyaient plus en rien qu’en eux-mêmes. L’humanité n’existait plus que sur le papier fin d’un dictionnaire, ni bonne ni mauvaise, juste huit petites lettres froide et sans âme. Certains d’entre eux étaient devenu hommes politiques, officiers dans l’armée, entrepreneurs ; d’autres s’étaient réfugiés dans les centres d’ancien combattant, beaucoup avait fui dans l’alcool, dans la folie pour se détacher de tout cela, veine tentative pour oublier. Enfin certains avaient tout quitté, s’étaient marginalisés, refusant cette société qui les avait sacrifiés au nom de la sécurité nationale, de la Mère Patrie, détruisant du même coup toute une génération. Etait-ce le cas de son sauveur ?  

\- Au fait tu m’dois une flasque l’môme. Allez courage c’presq fini.

Il se demanda qu’est-ce qui allait bien encore se passer, ne pouvait-il le laisser tranquille ? Au diable la gangrène !,  quand il se sentit allonger sur le dos par deux mains vigoureuses. L’homme à la barbe était penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver ni vu s’agenouiller. Son haleine putride lui donna envie de vomir.

\- Tiens-l’bien Sam, f’pas qu’il bouge. Tiens, files-lui d’ça, j’vais chercher l’couteau, dit son sauveur à l’autre.

Et bientôt  le morceau de bois fut remplacé par quelque chose de froid et de métallique pressé contre ses lèvres desséchées. Un liquide amer se déversa sur sa langue et s’écoula dans sa gorge. C’était infect, et ça le brulait horriblement. Le pire tord-boyau qu’il ait jamais bu. Il avait la gorge en feu et parvenait à peine à déglutir et bientôt il se mit à tousser, et son côté se refit aussitôt sentir. Il tenta de se tourner une nouvelle fois sur le côté mais une fois encore il fut plaqué contre le sol.

\- J’crois que c’est l’moment Gon, fit une voix au-dessus-de lui

\- Rmet-lui l’bâton dans la gueule et tiens-le fermement, il va s’débattre comme une bête furieuse. Tiens l’coup gamin !

Et soudain l’apocalypse s’abattit sur lui. La fin de tout. Rien en dehors de la douleur n’existait plus. Il avait cru celle de plus tôt abominable mais elle n’était qu’une vulgaire coupure de papier par rapport à celle qu’il ressentait à présent. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Tout pourvu que ça.

Les deux dernières choses qu’il perçut avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut le bruit sec que fit le bâton lorsqu’il se brisa entre ses dents et l’odeur de chair carbonisée qui s’éleva dans les airs.

 

Il se réveilla brusquement.

A côté de lui se tenait un jeunot, quinze-seize ans à vue d’œil. Chétif, les membres pas plus épais que des allumettes, son visage avait conservé les rondeurs de l’enfance.

Un fugueur.

\- Ne me touches pas ! grogna-t’il de manière peu avenante.

Et le gamin retira précipitamment sa main qui lui empoignait l’épaule.

\- Désolé msieur mais vous vous agitiez comme un démon. J’ai juste voulu vous aidez moi. S’il vous plait me frappez pas, supplia-t’il la lèvre supérieure tremblante, les yeux larmoyants dans lesquels brillaient la panique.

L’ado avait peur.

De lui.

Il le regarda avec consternation.  S’il se comportait ainsi juste pour quelques mots comment pouvait-il espéré survivre dans ce monde. Les lâches étaient les premiers à en pâtir. C’est ce qu’on lui avait dit, même s’il ne se souvenait plus qui. Peut-être quand il irait mieux lui apprendrait-il à se défendre. Ou peut-être pas.

Mais en attendant.

\- Vas me cherchez de l’eau au lieu de m’emmerder.

Et le môme fila sans demander son reste.

Il se demanda s’il le reverrait jamais.

Et il replongea dans cet entre-deux mondes, ni tout-à fait éveillé, ni pleinement endormi. Ce monde de stupeur et de brume, où les visages flottaient et se tordaient, les voix poussaient des hurlements plaintifs et les rires étaient semblables aux sanglots.

Où une porte apparaissait toujours devant lui mais il n’en avait pas la clé. Il regardait alors par le trou de la serrure et  y voyait systématiquement passer des phrases aux lettres régulières et dactylographiés qui n’avaient aucun sens. Parfois il capturait un mot plus compréhensif comme italien ou junior  ou probie mais cela ne l’éclairait pas plus, et les phrases soudains s’en allaient à la queue leu leu, parfois une voiture les poursuivait, une Ford Mustang, comme celle que possédait les frimeurs.

Rien qui n’avait le moindre sens et pourtant c’était toujours vers là que son cerveau souffreteux et fiévreux le guidait ces temps-ci. Cet endroit dont il n’avait pas la carte, ni même le mode d’emploi et il restait là, spectateur impuissant, à regarder un film se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais l’écran était trop sombre pour identifier quoi que ce soit  et aucun sous-titres ne s’affichait pour décrypter tout ce charabia. C’était un film sans un être un. Peut-être juste un fil et le m final était en fait le m du début d’un autre mot. M comme Mémoire, comme Meilleur, comme Maître, comme Meurtrier, comme moi. Ca paraissait logique maintenant qu’il y pensait.

Il avait chaud, si chaud.

Il avait soif aussi.

Et quelque chose lui tordait le ventre. Il avait envie de vomir.

Et de dormir.

Mais plus cet entre-deux qu’il ne comprenait pas et qu’il revivait depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Ne pas rester dans le monde des réveillés non plus qui en cet instant devenait de plus en plus gris et dont il ne distinguait plus que les ombres et les contours.

Tout semblait si étrange, si fantasmagorique.

Et il avait si chaud.

Peut-être devrait-il enlever son manteau.

Ce qu’il tenta de faire mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement. Et ils ne voulaient pas saisir comme il fallait les gros boutons pour les défaire. Dès qu’il leur demandait de tourner un peu sur la gauche ils lâchaient leur prise et restaient là en l’air, sans plus de force, pétrifiés, tremblants, inutiles.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il ne comprenait qu’à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait mal.

Il était malade.

Et voilà que quelque chose lui obscurcirait soudain la vue.

Quelque chose de gris et d’imposant.

Puis ce quelque chose disparut de son champs de vision. Pour venir se poser entre ses mains.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parvenir à l’identifier. C’était une vieille boite de conserve, et le contenu qui semblait y flotter de l’eau. Qu’il avala d’une traite, en renversant la moitié à côté.

Encore.

Il en voulait plus.

Soudain la timbale improvisée lui fut retirée des mains.

Il voulut protester mais seuls des rales et des grognements sortirent de sa bouche.

Il était épuisé.

Sans forces.

**…**

De nouveau les heures passèrent, les jours s’enfuirent sans qu’il n’eut aucune emprise sur leurs courses folles.

Il grelottait.

Il transpirait.

Il suffoquait.

Il délirait.

Il se battait contre des monstres invisibles.

 

Il s’évanouissait.

Il s’abandonnait.

Il agonisait.

Il dormait.

Il était conscient aussi. Rarement.

Quand c’était le cas, le monde autour de lui semblait irréel, décousu, les couleurs y  étaient trop vives, les formes déformées, les bruits assourdissants ou au contraire étouffés. Tout y était tellement exacerbé, poussé à l’extrême. Ce monde était épuisant. Et il n’y comprenait plus rien. Il y était étranger. Ce monde qui quelque part tournait sans lui et ne semblait pas plus mal s’en porter.

Chaud.

Froid.

Rêve.

Réalité.

Ici

Nulle part

Il perdait pied.

Et la raison.

**…**

La fièvre enfin le quitta, après une semaine de combats acharnés.

Il avait gagné.

Il était revenu.

Plus fort, plus déterminé.

Il lui fallait reprendre des forces.

Pour continuer.

Pour cette mission qu’il tenait à accomplir.

Et à achever.


	9. La Naissance et la Mort

 

Il passa devant une maison en briques rouges imposante, aux fenêtres gigantesques et aux volets complètement tirés et s'en approcha suffisamment près pour constater une pelouse non entretenue et un monticule de journaux et de magazines entassés anarchiquement sur le palier de la porte d'entrée. Pas très prudent de la part des propriétaires, visiblement absents depuis quelques temps déjà.

Mais parfait pour lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, derrière lui. Personne. Coup de bol.

Il enjamba la petite clôture en bois blanc poli et se faufila telle une ombre entre les arbres, les haies et rosiers à peine feuillus jusqu'à atteindre une véranda spacieuse, hors de portée de vue de la rue et des maisons adjacentes.

Il actionna la poignée mais comme il s'en était douté cela ne servit à rien. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Qu'importe ! Il entoura sa main dans un vieux chiffon avant de la passer à travers la vitre d'un geste vif, faisant voler autour de lui quelques résidus de verre qui ne l'atteignirent pas fort heureusement. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il ouvrit le verrou et pénétra dans la demeure.

Certain péchait par prudence. Vraiment. Pas même une alarme antieffraction ou un chien de garde. Ils ne craignaient pas les éventuels cambrioleurs apparemment. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui irait s'en plaindre ça arrangeait bien ses affaires après tout.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à faire le tour du propriétaire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il avait à trouver. Tout était minutieusement organisé dans sa tête. Des jours qu'il avait préparé tout ça alors qu'il était en convalescence, allongé sur un vieux matelas mités là-bas sur le dock, avec le vieux Gontran, et le Barbu, et les autres.

Et à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre ses projets à exécution. Si tout se passait comme convenu il pourrait agir dès les prochains jours, si ce n'est plus tôt même. Sa petite armée de mercenaires dépenaillés était à son poste et lui avait déjà fournis une mine d'or d'informations. Entre gens de misère on se serrait les coudes, il y avait une véritable entre-aide pour ceux qui en avait besoin. Comme lui. Et ces disgraciés de la société n'avaient été que trop disposés à la lui fournir, surtout une fois les explications données et les attentes exprimées.

Il grimpa l'escalier deux par deux et s'engouffra dans la première pièce sur sa droite. Raté ! C'était là une salle de jeu pour enfant. La deuxième porte ne le mena pas bien loin non plus, un débarras.

La suivante par contre répondait parfaitement à ses attentes. La chambre des parents. Munie d'une salle de bain concomitante. Parfait, cela lui ferait gagner du temps.

Une fois la douche prise il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revêtir les vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans le dressing, un costume de col blanc et la cravate qui allait de pair, cravate qu'il mit moins de temps à nouer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ses doigts agissant et virevoltant comme s'ils réalisaient là un mouvement coutumier, un automatisme quasi-inconscient, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas, du moins dans cette vie-ci.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses nouveaux vêtements. Il se sentait comprimé dans ce tissu désagréablement doucereux et à la coupe parfaite pour son propriétaire mais qui lui le limitait dans ses mouvements. Il se regarda dans le miroir sur pied et grimaça de dégoût. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu aux cheveux cours et gominés, aux joues rasées de près, à un de ces chacals de Wall Street dont la photo était régulièrement publiée dans un journal national ou un magazine spécialisé. Il se faisait l'idée d'être un clown, un charlatan qui jamais ne parviendrait à duper son monde, il n'était pas de ce bois-là lui le vagabond, le grimpeur de montagnes, le trappeur du Montana. C'était le domaine de ce maudit DiNozzo, d'après ce que lui en avait dit le Maître.

Après quelques secondes il finit par hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à berner qui que ce soit en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait même pas à adresser la parole à quelqu'un. Il lui fallait juste pouvoir approcher de sa cible sans se faire remarquer, et réussir à s'en éloigner tout aussi discrètement une fois l'action réalisée.

Alors oui aussi inconfortables soient-ils ces vêtements feraient l'affaire.

Il fourra son long manteau miteux dans un sac de voyage qu'il avait trouvé posé sur une étagère, près de la boite contenant un Beretta et une poignée de cartouches. Pas très prudent; et si un des enfants tombaient dessus ? Les gens n'apprenaient décidément jamais. Il y ajouta ses anciennes loques. Inutile de laisser trop de preuves derrière lui, il jetterait tout ça dans une poubelle avoisinante. L'effraction devait ressembler à un cambriolage et à rien d'autre. D'ailleurs il était temps de se mettre à fouiller un peu, il avait besoin de quelques liquidités.

Et il se mit en mouvement, ouvrant les tiroirs et en jetant le contenu au sol, soulevant les tableaux à la recherche d'un quelconque coffre, renversant les livres et les bibelots, s'emparant de tout ce qui lui semblait avoir un tantinet de valeur et les fourrant dans ses poches. Gontran serait heureux de les avoir.

 

 

Ça allait devoir suffire. Il était temps de partir, il avait assez perdu de temps et il avait du chemin à faire pour regagner la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il avait prise dans l'après-midi. Et puis Matteo, la petite souris attitrée du camp, devait déjà l'y attendre pour son rapport quotidien. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se fasse attraper par l'horrible hôtelier, il ne tenait pas lui à devoir mentir, il n'était pas doué dans cette discipline, le manque de pratique.

Un frissonnement d'anticipation le saisit. Tout se déroulait à merveille, il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel et la route dégagée de tout obstacle semblait lui ouvrir les bras. Sa vengeance allait pouvoir entamer son impitoyable marche.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et captura l'éclat de son regard. Il avait changé. Que diable, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux, le reste de sa personne également. Sa mâchoire, plus ferme, plus carrée. Les mains, plus solides qu'elles n'avaient jamais été, plus sèches et cassantes également. Son visage, plus dur, moins bourru. Sa bouche, déformée par un rictus malveillant.

Oui. Sa nouvelle vie l'avait changé, l'avait fait évoluer vers quelque chose de sauvage, de quasi-inhumain, enfin selon les normes et valeurs de cette société qui ne lui avait apporté que malheur et souffrance. Il avait appris ce qu'était la haine, la malice, et avec elles le besoin de détruire qui en découlait naturellement, presque innocemment. Et il s'était laissé contaminé, prendre au piège de son plein gré, espérant en ressortir grandi, posséder la force morale, la conviction inébranlable que ce qu'il allait accomplir était la chose à faire, pour le bien de tous, pour cette même société qui lui avait pourtant tourné le dos. Il allait éliminer la peste et le choléra qui la gangrenait, il allait se frotter à Eux. Eux qui étaient le fléau. Eux les Démons à face humaine. Eux qui étaient à l'origine de tout et avec qui tout se terminerait.

Pour cela Wyatt le Trappeur devrait disparaître, comme ce DiNozzo dont l'existence passé ne cessait de le hanter. Il allait devenir quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il aura choisi d'incarner, aux actions viles mais pleinement assumées.

Comme ses yeux, sombres et froids, il allait devenir l'instrument de la destruction, il allait devenir le guetteur, le chasseur, il allait personnifier la Mort dont la faux tomberait sans répit.

 

 

C'est le Beretta dans un attaché-case, des billets plein les poches, un parapluie sous le bras et une paire de gants en cuir pour dissimuler sa main estropiée qu'il franchit la porte dans l'autre sens, après avoir laissé un petit mot à l'attention des propriétaires qu'il déposa sur la coiffeuse en bois verni de la chambre parentale :

 

_Afin d'effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance pour l'avenir je me suis vu dans l'obligation de pénétrer dans votre demeure et de vous emprunter quelques biens dont vous trouverez la liste ci-contre. Pour tout remboursement ou plainte vous pouvez adresser vos doléances à l'agent spécial Leroy J. Gibbs, Ncis, Washington DC._

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le désordre et la gêne occasionnés._

_Anthony M. DiNozzo_

 

 

Et sans plus se retourner il franchit la porte en verre, enjamba la palissade et disparu d'un pas souple et assurées dans les rues faiblement éclairées. La nuit était tombée.

Un fantôme venait de prendre vie. Un monstre de s'éveiller. Des proies prises dans un collimateur, emprisonnées dans un viseur tandis qu'un doigt se pose et presse une tige métallique. Et comme ça, brutalement, l'orage éclate, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Un de moins. De cinq ils ne sont plus que quatre.

Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour trop tard non plus. C'est juste au moment où cela doit être. Alors tremblez petits Fed en sursis. Votre heure est bientôt venue.

 

 

 


	10. Il est là, il n'est plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> \- 4 ans avant notre histoire : Magott enlève Tony et le garde pendant plus d'un an avec lui, prisonnier dans un premier temps puis comme « élève ». Apparition de Mark Wyatt. Durant ce temps Anthony DiNozzo est déclaré mort par les autorités et un cercueil vide est enterré, faute de corps.
> 
> \- 3 ans : c'est le temps que « Tony » a erré après avoir été relâché par Magott, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé par l'équipe en fait (fin novembre).
> 
> \- Cinq semaines : durée de son hospitalisation en psychiatrie.
> 
> \- Trois semaines : durée de son infection et de la convalescence qui s'en suit.
> 
> Nous sommes mi-février.

Il pensait savoir ce que le terme hiver rigoureux désignait, il pensait avoir les capacités pour le subir sans même broncher. Il le pensait vraiment, et il s'était lourdement trompé. Rien ne l'avait préparé au vent glacial et aux températures abyssalement basses de ce coin retiré des États-Unis. Sans oublier cette neige tenace et pernicieuse qui s'infiltrait dans chaque recoin de vos vêtements. Comment donc pouvaient supporter ce froid épouvantable ces pauvres gus à peine couvert qui trainaient inlassablement autour du commissariat et du centre communautaire jour et nuit, à la recherche de quelques piécettes ou source de chaleur, assimilant chaque personne qui passait à portée comme un potentiel sauveur ? Et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait été abordé un nombre incalculable de fois malgré son air revêche, avait cédé à certains moments, quand le pauvre hère était jeune pour ne pas dire mineur ou visiblement en proie aux affres de la faim. Quelques-uns l'avaient même suivi dans ses déambulations jusqu'à la pâtisserie où il allait régulièrement s'alimenter en caféine, espérant générosité et partage de sa part.

Ne jamais boire l'abjecte mixture d'une vieille cafetière de poste de police. Cette règle qui était d'usage à Washington s'appliquait finalement partout dans le reste du pays, même ici dans cet état perdu et reculé.

Et c'est vers cet endroit qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que tout et qui faisait un des meilleurs cafés qu'il ait jamais eu le plaisir de boire quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas de la spécialité première de la maison qu'il se dirigeait. Comme chaque jour. Comme plusieurs fois par jour.

Une fois n'est pas coutume il n'était pas suivi aujourd'hui. Enfin en personne. Son instinct lui criait pourtant le contraire, il lui sommait de se tenir sur ses gardes, de rester vigilant, quelque chose se cachait dans l'ombre, mauvais et dangereux. Mais malgré ses efforts de concentration et d'observation il n'avait rien constaté d'inhabituel. Et puis il arrivait à son instinct de se tromper. Gravement. Durement. Et les conséquences étaient alors terribles. Comme avec Tony. Tony qu'il avait réellement cru mort par faute d'alerte. Il avait laissé sa tête prendre le dessus sur son cœur et avait accepté les propos de Magott au sujet de Tony, il les avait pris comme vrai. Et jamais son instinct ne l'avait poussé à penser autrement. Et pendant des années Tony avait erré, sans support, sans personne vers qui se diriger, se tourner. Tony était devenu Wyatt faute de solution, et lui Gibbs avait permis que ça se réalise.

Et une fois de plus Tony, car malgré les beaux discours de Ducky et même ceux de Kate jamais il ne le considérerait autrement que comme Tony, une fois de plus donc Tony était là, quelque part, proche. Il le sentait, il pouvait presque le toucher. Et McGee, Kate et même Morrow pouvaient protester, pouvaient s'époumoner à tenter de le convaincre du contraire il savait que son agent égaré était là, en ville. C'est pourquoi il était hors de question qu'il bouge de là, qu'il aille pérégriner dans ces montagnes où il savait ne pas se trouver le jeune homme.

Après la fugue de Tony de l'institution psychiatrique il avait fait rappeler son équipe à ses côtés, et le directeur avait été étonnamment conciliant. Lui aussi était pris de remords, celui d'avoir laissé un de ses agents derrière sans même se retourner. Seule Abby n'avait pas été autorisée à faire le déplacement malgré ses larmes et ses protestations, les autres équipes avaient besoin d'une technicienne de labo pour leurs propres enquêtes, la vie, les meurtres et atrocités en tout genre n'avaient pas cessé sous prétexte que l'équipe phare de l'agence se trouvait à 3000 km de là.

Kate et McGee et même Stan étaient venus lui prêter assistance. Et depuis ils passaient leur temps à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, seuls ou parfois accompagnés de la police locale qui s'était montrée extrêmement compréhensive et coopérative pour le coup, ça ou à écumer les morgues et les centres de soins clandestins à la recherche d'un John Doe, à sillonner trois fois par jour la gare routière et ferroviaire, à interviewer d'éventuel témoin qui affirmait l'avoir vu dans un parc, au centre commercial ou même dans un parc d'attraction. Que la photo de Tony ait été diffusée dans les plus brefs délais par les journaux télévisés régionaux et la presse locale avait tout d'abord paru être la chose à faire mais avec le recul cela s'était avéré plus handicapant qu'autre chose. Les bons samaritains de la ville, et ils étaient nombreux les bougres, avaient absolument voulu prêter main forte aux forces de l'ordre et comme c'était bien trop souvent le cas s'étaient imaginé voir l'homme partout autour d'eux et il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que le standard téléphonique de la police soit submergé d'appels et de signalements en tout genre. Ce qui avait au final fait perdre un temps considérable à tout le monde car de Tony il n'y avait eu aucune trace. Comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, comme s'il s'était volatilisé des berges du Missouri où les chiens avaient perdu sa piste.

Trois semaines déjà et ils étaient au point mort, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce et cette situation le rendait littéralement fou, cette inaction forcée qu'il détestait devoir subir faute de mieux. Du coup il perdait régulièrement son calme, était beaucoup plus impatient voir intransigeant, se conduisait en véritable tyran avec ses subordonnés et les membres de l'unité de recherche qui les secondait. Combien de fois Ducky avait-il dû intervenir pour calmer les choses, pour le contenir et éteindre le bâton de dynamite qui couvait en lui et qui régulièrement s'enflammait.

Mais le sentiment qui surpassait de loin tous les autres en puissance était cette peur dévorante et horriblement douloureuse d'une nouvelle fois arriver trop tard, d'une ultime fois perdre son agent, et s'ils en arrivaient là il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever une seconde fois.

Quand cette hantise se faisait trop poignante il savait qu'il était temps d'aller rendre visite à cette pâtisserie dont il connaissait maintenant le nom de chaque serveur et serveuse.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment, zigzaguant entre les voitures, se rattrapant de justesse à un parcmètre ou à un rétroviseur lorsque son pied se pose sur une plaque de verglas, s'imprégnant littéralement du calme des rues et avenues, en opposition parfaites avec celles polluées et assourdissantes de la capitale fédérale.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte vitrée de la boutique une petite boule d'énergie à l'état pure vient se jeter contre ses jambes, le faisant trébucher. Une petite fille de cinq - six ans pas plus, emmitouflée dans un manteau et un bonnet rose pâle, aux court cheveux châtains nattés de chaque côté de la tête, et qui le regarde comme s'il était une créature magique qui venait de se téléporter sur son chemin. Un petit sourire espiègle et des yeux rieurs répondent enfin à son regard qui s'était instantanément adouci face à tant d'innocence et il ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle recule de quelques pas, secoue la tête plusieurs fois et repart en courant vers sa maman qui l'appelle plus loin en faisant de grand geste tout en poussant un landau.

Malgré les tracas des uns la vie poursuivait toujours son cours de la plus belle des façons. Et on avait tendance à malheureusement l'oublier trop souvent lorsqu'on se trouvait plongé dans la tourmente.

Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit, que son cerveau retranscrit immédiatement comme étant une détonation. Autour de lui des cris s'élèvent et la petite fille se retourne et le regarde de ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise, toute trace de joie enfantine disparue.

Les piétons autour de lui se figent avant de se mettre à courir dans tous les sens, paniqués. On le bouscule. On manque le faire tomber. Et lui reste là, immobile, hypnotisé par ces deux grands yeux noisette qui semblent lui demander des explications.

Mais il n'en a pas. Aucune ne lui traverse la tête qui est étonnamment vide.

Il ne bouge pas.

Mais il s'écroule.

Il se rattrape à un panneau publicitaire mais cela ne sert qu'à ralentir sa chute.

Les gens passent à côté de lui sans le voir, sans ralentir. Il est assis contre la vitrine.

Il sent quelque chose d'humide qui coule entre ses doigts mais il ne regarde pas de quoi il s'agit. Car ses yeux noisette ne le lâchent toujours pas du regard, ces yeux desquels s'écoulent de fines gouttes cristallines. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère accourt vers elle et la prenne dans ses bras, dissimule son visage contre son épaule et la serre, la serre très fort contre elle. Et pudiquement il détourne les yeux de cette scène dont il n'a pas à prendre part.

Il est calme et incroyablement serein. Il se sent presque bien, envahit par une quiétude qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Comme si ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes avaient disparu, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et le blesser dorénavant.

Il sait qu'il devrait s'inquiéter au contraire, et agir, enquêter sur la provenance du coup de feu, en chercher le responsable, c'est son métier après tout, ce pour quoi il est doué, mais il ne parvient pas à se dégager de cette douce léthargie qui l'envahit. Il n'a même pas la curiosité de regarder ce liquide qui coule à travers ses doigts et finit par tomber au sol, goutte par goutte, force de gravité oblige. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas la peine, une part de lui sait de quoi il s'agit. Et il n'a pas peur. Juste un regret : celui de ne pas avoir revu Tony, de ne pas avoir dit au-revoir.

Il est allongé maintenant ou plutôt on l'a allongé à terre. Il entend des sirènes au loin, et toujours ces pas qui arpentent précipitamment le bitume. Quelqu'un est penché au-dessus de lui et lui parle. Il ne comprend pas et l'homme, qui semble en prendre conscience, se penche davantage et vient plaquer ses lèvres contre son oreille et répète d'une voix douce et posée les même mots, du moins le suppose-t-il.

Et il ouvre les paupières qu'il ne se savait pas avoir fermées et de nouveau il fait face à deux prunelles, mais la couleur noisette a laissé place au vert profond, une nuance incroyablement familière.

Et il sourit. Doucement.

Il respire enfin librement.

Ses regrets se sont envolés.

Il a retrouvé son agent ou plutôt celui-ci l'a retrouvé, et malgré la teneur de ces quelques mots qui résonnent encore à son oreille c'est avec apaisement qu'il laisse l'obscurité le gagner.

Il ne voit pas l'homme se relever et s'éloigner, il ne voit pas le rictus de satisfaction qui défigure ce visage marquée par la victoire, pas plus que cette main qui tâte la poche d'un manteau, là où est dissimulé un Beretta 9mm encore chaud et fumant.

Il ne voit plus.

Ne sent ni ne ressent rien.

Il n'est plus rien en cet instant.

La respiration qu'il vient de retrouver le déserte à nouveau.

 

Et de cinq ils ne sont plus que quatre.

.


	11. Requiem

 

 

Jamais cette équipe ne parviendrait à oublier. Ce n'est pas seulement un meneur qu'elle venait de perdre ainsi tragiquement, si ça avait été le cas cela aurait été difficile mais pas une tâche insurmontable en soi, ses membres auraient su aller de l'avant après quelques temps, serait parvenu à en dépasser le traumatisme. Non ils venaient de perdre bien plus : un mentor, une figure paternelle, un ami de longue date, un homme exceptionnel, un homme de bien. On avait pu dire ce qu'on voulait de l'homme de son vivant, et certaines mauvaises langues aux dents longues ou mauvaises ne s'en étaient pas privées, qu'il était asocial, d'un caractère difficilement supportable, un pousse-au-suicide pour les bleus qu'il avait encadré, un faiseur-d'ulcère pour les agents autres dont il croisait la route, mais il savait avant tout gagner la confiance et l'admiration, l'affection et la loyauté.

Aussi cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'autant de personnes aient fait le déplacement en ce jour horriblement triste pour lui rendre hommage, tremblant de froid et d'émotion, pour certain mal-contenue. Il aurait détesté cela à coup sûr, cette mise-en-scène grandiloquente, il n'aimait pas les démonstrations de son vivant et encore moins quand il en était la cause, mais il n'avait plus son mot à dire là et c'était bien là la source de tout ça.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'on lui avait fait parvenir la terrible nouvelle et il parvenait encore tout juste à y croire. Un de ses chefs d'équipe venait d'être abattu. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était toujours douloureux de perdre un de ses hommes, mais lui … ils se côtoyaient depuis si longtemps et malgré le rapport supérieur-subordonné tel qu'il était écrit sur le papier il en était tout autre dans la réalité. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs amis mais il y avait une note de camaraderie derrière les fausses remontrances et les grognements dissimulant un sourire amusé. Et cet homme sur qui il portait ses espoirs lorsque serait venu le temps de céder son fauteuil, cet homme n'était plus. Il venait d'être tué. Par son propre agent – ou ex-agent – pas moins, et c'était tout sauf un accident comme en témoignait les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Où était donc cette ligne certes tenue mais bien réelle qui les séparait des mauvais bougres et des assassins ? Quel Dieu avaient-ils fâché pour qu'une telle malédiction s'abatte sur eux ?

Il avait passé chaque minute de ces derniers jours avec le secrétaire du Seclav qui avait exigé tous les éléments de l'affaire, chaque détails même insignifiants, il voulait des résultats sans délai, il voulait voir tomber des têtes qui ne soient pas la sienne, et c'est tout juste s'il leur avait permis de se tenir là aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le FBI avait été diligenté pour mener l'enquête et peu importe la finalité des choses pourvu que cela ne fasse pas les premières pages et que le Ncis ne soit pas éclaboussé et trainé dans la boue par la presse. Et lui avait pour consignes de maitriser ses hommes, de les tenir à l'écart, hors de question que l'agence soit impliquée plus que de raison. L'assassin était un civil après tout. Mark Wyatt.

Dieu soit loué c'est à Fornell qu'incombait la tâche de trouver et de 'maîtriser' DiNozzo. Fornell qui avait la délicatesse de le tenir informé heure par heure de l'évolution de l'enquête. Fornell qui se tenait-là lui aussi, droit, fermé, à côté de Diane, et regardait le prêtre bénir le cercueil tandis que les chœurs entamaient les premières notes du requiem lacrimosa de Mozart et que les larmes se mettaient à couler sur certaines joues, les mains se poser sur un dos ou autour d'une taille en guise de soutien, les têtes être enfouies dans le creux d'une épaule ou dans des paumes ouvertes. Quelques-uns se levèrent et discrètement s'inclinèrent ou se signèrent, d'autre restèrent immobiles, le regard posé sur l'ecclésiastique ou sur les statues en pierre de saints bienveillants surplombant l'autel en s'enquérant de l'éternel 'pourquoi'.

La procession se mit en route. Le cercueil passa devant lui et il se joint au cortège.

 

 

 

_Seigneur, donne-leur le repos éternel, et que, sur eux, brille sans fin ta Lumière._

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_

_Amen._

 

Les larmes coulaient librement sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir tandis qu'elle récitait cette dernière prière, la main serrée autour de la petite croix en argent pendue à son cou. Y croyait-elle vraiment ? Elle aimait penser que oui, c'était dans cette foi que ses parents l'avaient élevée. Y croyaient-ils vraiment, eux, les autres qui avec elle priait ? Elle n'y portait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Ils étaient plusieurs dizaines de personnes dans cette église de campagne pas plus grande qu'une chapelle et pourtant elle se sentait si seule, si étroitement seule, dans sa peine, dans sa confusion, dans son incompréhension. Dans sa culpabilité.

Quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose avait bouleversé sa vision des choses, sa façon d'observer les gens, de déchiffrer la vie. Une seule chose au final : la mort de Gibbs. Elle était profiler mais en cet instant elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue cette enfant qui voit des traits reliés par des courbes ou des boucles mais qui ne parvient pas à les décrypter, qui ne sait pas déchiffrer les lettres qu'elle a devant les yeux malgré sa bonne volonté et sa frustration.

Elle n'avait rien perçu, elle n'avait rien vu venir non plus, là-bas, et Gibbs en avait payé le prix. Contrairement à lui elle n'était pas parvenue à voir Tony en ce Wyatt. Elle y a vu quelqu'un de violent dans sa confusion, de dangereux dans sa détermination à fuir, à les fuir, de tenace à rester cette personne qu'il était devenu et à ne surtout pas redevenir l'ancien lui. Elle avait su identifier ses capacités, ses colères, la vérité qui l'animait et le faisait avancé. Elle avait su dès le début que ça finirait mal. Qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Les choses avaient déjà à ce moment-là atteint et dépassé leur point de non-retour. Alors pourquoi n'avait-t-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insisté davantage auprès de Gibbs ? Parce que c'est- c'était le leader ? Parce que bien des fois il lui avait démontré par le passé qu'à un même problème il y avait plusieurs approches différentes, différentes solutions ? Parce que c'était de Tony dont il était question et qu'une part en elle, celle de la petite fille naïve, celle qui voulait croire au bien bien plus qu'au mal, voulait croire en un futur différent ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse même si elle savait que ces questions la hanteraient pour longtemps.

Elle s'était vu repoussé ses doutes ou plutôt ses presque certitudes, elle avait laissé les émotions prendre le pas sur les faits et les perceptions, avait laissé la femme prendre l'avantage sur la professionnel qu'elle était, et un homme était mort. Et un assassin qui n'aurait jamais dû en devenir un pour commencer courrait dans la nature et son instinct lui disait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Elle avait permis à un tueur de s'évader et le pire est qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir l'arrêter. Une part en elle se disait qu'ils l'avaient mérité, qu'ils l'avaient abandonné aux mains de Magott, et qu'ils en payaient à présent le prix. Qu'il s'agissait d'avantage de justice que de vengeance, qu'à travers la mort c'était la rédemption qu'ils trouveraient. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas sensée penser ainsi, que c'était le bouleversement qui la guidait, qu'elle était ici pour rendre hommage et non pas pour accuser ou rendre des compte à un Dieu dont elle ne comprenait pas les actions, ou l'absence de celles-ci. Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça. Gibbs non plus. Pas plus que Tony. Et c'est pour cette raison que les larmes coulaient, ça et l'homme qui d'ici peu serait mis en terre et dont elle avait eu l'honneur de partager la vie, même pour de court, trop court moments. Elle pleurait pour cet homme qui était perdu là, dehors, et dont le sourire n'illuminait plus de par sa douceur et son éclat mais effrayait de par son contenu et sa malveillance. Cet ange-gardien bien réel qui avait fini par devenir ce croque-mitaine dont on menaçait les petits enfants la nuit venue.

 

 

 

Pourquoi alors que tous était en proie à des souvenirs pénibles et douloureux lui le seul qui lui revenait en tête était cette discussion animée qui s'était tenu quelques jours plus tôt au sujet de l'endroit où devait se tenir les funérailles ? Il y avait eu ceux qui souhaitait qu'il soit enterré avec les honneurs, comme il le méritait, dans un cimetière militaire, il y avait ce père qui souhaitait qu'il repose dans le caveau familial, auprès de sa mère, et enfin ceux qui estimaient que ses cendres devaient être dispersées dans cette mer qu'il aimait temps, à bord de ce bateau qu'il venait tout juste d'achever et qui resterait prisonnier dans cette cave jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau propriétaire.

Il n'avait pas compris alors cette effervescence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pas vraiment. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il y repensait, encore et toujours.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus effrayant. Non. Le plus terrifiant était le fait que Gibbs était parti et lui se sentait étrangement indifférent, comme détaché de son corps et de ses émotions. Anesthésié, c'était le mot. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un parfait hypocrite, avec toutes ses personnes autour de lui qui pleurait, avec Abby à ses côtés qui semblait à tout moment sur le point de s'effondrer ou de s'enfuir en courant, visiblement en proie à des démons intérieurs particulièrement virulents. Et lui … rien. Juste une intense fatigue. L'homme qui l'avait intégré à l'équipe, qui avait cru en lui alors que lui-même doutait de ses propres compétences, qui l'avait encouragé à coup de remontrance et de bien joué, l'homme s'en était allé et ça lui faisait le même effet que … que … ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. Juste du vide. Profond. Sombre. Et même ça ça ne provoquait pas de remous en lui. Pas plus que lorsque l'identité de l'assassin avait été révélée. La culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie durant toutes ces dernières semaines lorsqu'ils étaient là-bas à chercher Tony avait elle aussi disparue. Comme l'espoir, la peur, la colère, toutes ses émotions qui encombraient l'homme et le manipulait, le construisait, le dirigeait. Mais en lui plus rien de tout ça. Gibbs était parti et l'idée que lui-même puisse subir le même sort dans un avenir proche ne l'atteignait même pas. Il était un robot dans une enveloppe corporelle. Qui se levait quand il le fallait, récitait un Notre Père avec les autres, baisser les yeux quand était venu le moment de prier, et c'est tout. Juste une machine. Avec un badge et une arme homologuée.

Le cercueil passa devant lui et tout ce qu'il vit fut des planches en bois bien agencées, une caisse trop grande pour contenir des livres ou des ustensiles courants, une boite hermétique qui ne laisserait plus jamais ressortir son contenu.

Et il en était là.

 

 

 

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arrachée le cœur à pleine main, que ses yeux étaient deux perles en fusion qui s'enflammaient, s'enflammaient toujours un peu plus. Elle avait mal, elle criait et criait encore, de toute ses forces, dans sa tête car sa gorge était trop serrée pour laisser passer le moindre son. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. On lui avait jeté un sort. Elle vivait dans un cauchemar et Il finirait par l'en extraire. Parce qu'Il réussissait toujours, parce que c'était Gibbs, c'était le Grand Manitou. Il était infaillible, et jamais ne perdait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était allongé dans cette boite en hêtre longiligne que l'on venait de sceller pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas lui que les gens pleuraient en écoutant les notes sinistres de l'orgue s'élever dans l'édifice en pierre froid et lugubre. Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était Gibbs. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser, la laisser, partir un sourire aux lèvres. Quelqu'un mentait. Elle refusait de croire en cette mascarade. Elle refusait de penser que Tony avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Un fils ne tuait pas son père, même sans lien de sang, surtout sans lien de sang, ça n'existait pas. En dehors des films, des romans et des livres d'histoire. En dehors des familles explosées. Or la sienne ne l'était pas. La famille qu'ils formaient était belle, heureuse ou du moins elle essayait de l'être. Ses membres s'aimaient réellement. Ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main pour mieux supporter le chagrin de la perte, il n'y avait pas de perte. Pas comme celle-ci.

Il n'était pas à ses côtés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait disparu. Tony ne l'avait pas été pendant trois ans et il était toujours là. C'était pareil ici. Ca le devait. Gibbs était là, quelque part. Et pas uniquement dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

Et elle criait, elle se débattait dans les limbes du déni, elle sanglotait et hurlait pour qu'on vienne l'apaiser, pour qu'Il vienne la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer comme Il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était malheureuse.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Il était là, sans être là.

.

.

Il avait vu de très nombreux morts dans sa vie. Des camarades de collège, d'université, des frères d'armes dans l'armée de sa Royale Majesté. De la famille également, son père lorsqu'il était un jeune enfant, et plus tard des oncles, des tantes, des cousins. Enfin de par son travail : être médecin légiste c'était fréquenter la Mort et son œuvre permanente. Du coup, contrairement à bien des personnes il en connaissait l'action concrète, il voyait la part de mortalité en chaque individu qu'il croisait. L'Homme n'avait pas matière à vivre éternellement, il était animé par un commencement et par une fin. Mais quelque chose en Jethro l'avait empêché de voir cette réalité factuelle. Sa force de caractère, son entêtement à tout surmonter, son combat quotidien pour la vie, sa facilité à déjouer le destin. Pour lui l'homme avait revêtu une aura d'immortalité, ce qui était totalement ridicule il en prenait douloureusement conscience maintenant.

Cette réalité l'avait durement ébranlé, il ne s'y était pas préparé, il n'y avait même jamais songé. Et cet ami de quinze ans était à son tour parti. Et le petit garçon solitaire et perdu qui avait pleuré son père voilà si longtemps, qui avait grandi depuis, avait muri et pensait avoir compris et accepté la douleur que vivre dans ce monde dicté par l'amour mais surtout la perte impliquait émotionnellement, ce petit garçon était une nouvelle fois réapparu dans son cœur et pleurait tout aussi durement, juste plus silencieusement, plus anonymement.

Avec Jethro il n'avait pas seulement perdu un ami, il avait également perdu la personne qui écoutait et connaissait ses histoires jusqu'au bout, qui le soutenait lorsque la santé de Mère déclinait un peu plus chaque jour et sombrait dans une douce folie amère, la personne qui savait tout autant que lui apprécier un vieux scotch après une enquête trop éprouvante pour retrouver immédiatement son chez soi.

Cet ami dont le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec, autre que téléphonique, avait été sur le parking froid et impersonnel d'un hôpital voilà plusieurs mois, une conversation faite de reproches et d'accusations, et des yeux dont l'espoir et la détermination avaient laissé place au doute et à la douleur sous l'effet de ses propos, sous l'effet de cet ultimatum, de cette menace qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

La dernière fois.

Et s'imaginer que la dernière chose qu'il avait faite avait été de blesser cet ami si cher, de le repousser au lieu de l'épauler, même pour de vains espoirs, le détruisait de l'intérieur. Son cœur était tellement serré qu'il l'imaginait s'arrêter à tout instant.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le cercueil de son ami être débarqué de l'avion militaire il s'était dit que l'heure était finalement venue, c'était le cadavre de trop. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti le poids des années qu'à cet instant. Il était épuisé, et pas seulement physiquement. Il était fourbu, usé prématurément, et depuis quelques jours déjà il voyait défilé dans ses rêves tous ses morts qu'ils avaient côtoyé, à qui il avait parlé. Et même s'ils étaient chaleureux et reconnaissant, ou bien indifférent, dans leur yeux c'était la mort qui y habitait. Combien de temps avant que Jethro ne se joigne à eux ?

Il avait donc pris sa décision. La plus dure. Dès que la cérémonie s'achèverait il irait à la rencontre du directeur. Et ensuite, il resterait probablement un peu dans les parages, pour ses jeunes compagnons, le temps que ceux-ci se reconstruisent grâce à cet indécrottable optimisme propre à la jeunesse, et lorsque les choses seraient en bonne voie de reconsolidation il serait temps pour lui de retourner avec Mère dans ses verts valons et ses lochs mystérieux et interminables qui l'attendaient dans son pays.

 

 

 

Dehors le soleil d'hivers donnait à la fine pellicule de neige qui était tombé la nuit auparavant un reflet mordoré, scintillant de mille-feux. Les passereaux volaient bas, virevoltaient autour du clocher en pierre, s'évitaient avant de reprendre leur course folle. C'était une belle journée de février et l'homme qui se tenait là sous un immense chêne dénudé, droit et immobile, sur une des collines surplombant l'édifice, ne l'aurait pas contredit. Vêtu d'un long manteau en tweed au col relevé qui le protégeait du froid, d'une écharpe enroulée autour du cou et qui lui dissimulait le bas du visage il aurait pu passer pour un promeneur du dimanche avec sa canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait de temps à autre comme pour soulager là quelques douleurs, sans oublier le terrier irlandais qui gambadait et s'ébrouait dans la neige à ses pieds.

Il aurait pu. Mais en s'approchant de plus près on se serait aperçu qu'il faisait bien peu de cas de ce qui l'entourait ni des cabrioles de son compagnons à quatre pattes, et pour cause son regard perçant n'était dirigé que vers une seule et unique direction : l'église à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, d'où commençait à sortir une longue procession précédé par un cercueil porté sur des épaules robustes. C'était Son cercueil. La main de l'homme se crispa sur le pommeau de sa canne tandis qu'une lueur indéfinissable traversa son regard clair. Une belle journée pensa-t-il ironiquement avant de se retourner brusquement comme le ferait une personne désireuse de s'éloigner au plus vite, une personne aux aguets.

 

 

 


	12. Tempête et brouillard

 

Il l'avait fait.

Tué.

Assassiner l'Homme l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, même si cet homme, sa victime, était mauvais par nature. Ça ne changeait rien en la matière.

Aujourd'hui il avait tué, il avait effacé une vie pour la remplacer par la mort. Et ce n'était pas juste, personne ne devrait avoir ce pouvoir-là entre les mains. C'était anormal. C'était horrible. Il se sentait si mal. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce DiNozzo pouvait autrefois le faire si naturellement, si impitoyablement.

Il s'en était cru capable, empli de détermination et de justice qu'il était et il devait le reconnaitre il s'était lourdement trompé. Rien ne préparait à ça. Rien n'était réellement assez fort pour le justifier il devait surement y avoir d'autres méthodes auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées pour maîtriser l'Homme et l'empêcher de nuire.

Sur le coup il s'était senti presque serein, si empli de satisfaction, de puissance, l'adrénaline qui avait envahi son être agissait alors et camouflait de par son effet électrisant les valeurs et les croyances qui l'animaient. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Et l'adrénaline avait totalement disparu de son organisme à présent. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, pas même à la mort de Conrad ou lorsque leur chemin à Magott et à lui s'était séparé. Aujourd'hui, et malgré les meilleurs raisons qui soient, il était devenu un assassin. Et son estomac ne le supportait pas. Pas plus que son esprit qui refusait de sombrer dans un sommeil ô combien réparateur. Sa plaie au côté qui pourtant était cicatrisé lui faisait un mal de chien sans qu'il ne puisse trouver d'explication rationnelle. Le pouvoir de l'esprit.

On en revenait toujours à ça : le pouvoir.

Le sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve, la facilité lorsque le moment était venu de presser la gâchette, ces quelques mots qu'il avait murmurés calmement à l'oreille de l'Homme tandis qu'autour d'eux régnait le chaos le plus total, tout ça le rendait littéralement malade. De penser qu'il avait toujours eu ces prédispositions, ces 'compétences' en lui. Magott avait eu raison dès le début. Il était un monstre et peu importe les masques qu'il arborait, le maquillage qu'on lui faisait porter, on ne changeait jamais sa vraie nature, et la sienne était aussi noire que la nuit.

Et il ne savait quoi penser.

Magott n'était plus là pour le guider. Il avait disparu, volatilisé, comme s'il avait su lire en lui et avait préféré rompre leur lien.

Il était seul.

Seul avec cette mission qui dès le départ le détruirait aussi surement que ses victimes, même s'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et franchement il était perdu. Devait-il continuer ? Se dégouter de lui-même un peu plus encore mais éliminer des monstres, des ogres comme les appelait le Maître, de la surface de la terre ? Ou au contraire disparaître à son tour, effacer toutes traces de son existence, se sauver lui-même et laisser les autres, ceux qui avaient plus de tripes que lui faire le sale boulot ? Mais dans cette dernière option ne devenait-il pas lui-même une ordure habitée par la lâcheté et l'égoïsme qui sachant ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre, préférait détourner les yeux et fuir la queue entre les jambes ? Que ferait le Maître ? Que devait-il faire ?

Il aurait aimé se dire que la nuit portait conseil, que demain il aurait la tête plus clair, oui mais voilà cela faisait deux heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait sur le lit miteux d'un hôtel de passe. Si on lui avait dit voilà six mois qu'il en serait réduit à côtoyer le monde débauché et misérable de la nuit avec ces oiseaux tombés du nid trop tôt et ces chacals qui épiaient cachés dans l'ombre qu'une pauvre victime passe à leur portée il en aurait ri de bon cœur, après avoir expédié son poing sous le menton de l'impudent. Et pourtant il en était là, à tenter d'ignorer le bruit du sommier en fer qui grinçait sinistrement sous le joug d'une gymnastique existant depuis la nuit des temps dans la chambre au-dessus de lui, ou les cris de quelques ivrognes dans la chambre d'à côté, maudissant la société, leur femme et l'amant de celle-ci, ou quiconque qu'ils jugeaient responsables de leur déchéance, jetant au sol bouteille d'alcool ou canette de bières, cognant le poing ou une autre parti osseux contre le mur en plâtre épais comme une feuille de tabac à rouler. Et les néons multicolores de l'étroite ruelle sur laquelle donnait sa fenêtre aux volets cassés qui clignotaient selon leur gré, grésillaient de manière sinistre, exemple flagrant de la misère et de l'anarchie régnant dans ce coin de la ville. Sans oublier ces hurlement lugubres qui le faisaient sursauter d'angoisse, faisaient recouvrir son front d'une fine pellicule de sueur glacée et sa main se diriger sous le matelas où était dissimulé son révolver, ces sirènes de voiture qui se rapprochaient puis s'éloignaient tout aussi vite, leurs responsables ignorant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là se cachait un ''tueur de flic'', un être pour qui la société ne manifestait que dégoût et intransigeance, quand bien même la victime était corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Demain il lui faudrait partir, quelle que soit la décision prise d'ici là. Il devait bouger, continuellement, sans un instant de répit, ou se serait la fin, un moment de relâchement et il se ferait prendre.

Mais ce n'était pas cette option la pire.

La pire venait de lui car à chaque jour, à chaque heure qui passait il devenait un peu plus son véritable ennemi. Et non pas ces hommes en uniforme.

Il avait peur, terrifié par lui-même, par ce qui se passait en lui, émergeait à travers lui. Il n'était déjà plus cet homme des montagnes, solitaire et renfrogné, celui pour qui la violence n'était pas une inconnue certes mais qui n'était pas non plus la solution à tous les problèmes. Il savait l'utiliser alors avec parcimonie. Cet homme dont la seule préoccupation avait été d'avoir un bon feu dans l'âtre et de quoi manger dans sa gamelle et dans celle de Conrad.

Maintenant la donne avait changé. Se chauffer et manger étaient devenu le cadet de ses soucis. Quant à dormir … Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le mal était fait. Et tous ces gestes qui lui apparaissaient anodins alors que de mémoire il ne les avait jamais effectué, comme monter et démonter un Beretta, planifier sur des jours, des semaines sa marche d'action, son plan d'exécution alors que jusque-là le moyen et le long terme n'étaient que de vague notions abstraites et sans consistances.

Sans oublier ces mots dont il ignorait le réel sens, la teneur exacte et qui lui venaient naturellement en tête : meurtre avec préméditation, prison fédérale à la place de prison d'état, mode d'opération et camouflage…

Et ces flashs, le visage de l'Homme qu'il ne parvenait à s'ôter de la tête et qui lui revenait continuellement à l'esprit, ces yeux bleu presque heureux et rieurs au moment où ils s'éteignaient, cet immense élan de tristesse et d'horreur qui lui broyait le cœur à présent et qui il savait n'avait pas tout à fait à voir avec le geste qu'il venait de commettre, pas totalement même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Non, il n'était plus pareil, il avait changé, il sentait l'entité de DiNozzo reprendre peu à peu sa place initiale et ça le terrifiait. Le Monstre se réveillait. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si cela venait à se produire ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour les autres si cela était le cas ? Encore plus de meurtre et d'actes barbares auxquels il ne voulait pas penser mais que le Maître lui avait décrit dans les moindres détails.

La culpabilité, l'horreur et la terreur se battaient en lui pour prendre l'ascendant, et l'innocence qu'il avait eu autrefois s'enfuyait au galop devant ce trio infernale, et il se débattait dans les remous tandis qu'un rire clair et cristallin s'élevait, amusé mais dénué de la moindre note de cynisme, juste de la gaieté, un rire aussi familier que les battements de son cœur mais dont il ne pouvait mettre un visage dessus, juste des yeux similaires au sien, plus limpide et plus insouciant cependant. Peut-être était-ce ceux d'un lointain parent qui se rappelait à sa conscience maintenant tachée et troublée.

Ces yeux verts qui côtoyaient ceux bleus de l'homme dans sa tête, qui semblaient leur communiquer quelque message, qui s'allaient, complice, s'embraquaient puis s'effaçaient, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Et pas même l'image du Maître ne parvenait à y faire face, elle était irrémédiablement balayée, mise de côté, et là non plus il n'en connaissait la signification exacte.

Et c'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant : la perte de contrôle, ne plus rien savoir distinctement. Il nageait dans les eaux troubles de l'ignorance et il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse, d'une piste à arpenter.

 

 

_\- Mon Ami, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui tu es un Juste, un Homme. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus l'Elève, tu es mon Semblable, leur Semblable. Tu as bien travaillé Fils. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu sauras quand tendre la main, quand tenir le bâton. Tu es devenu Juge et non plus Coupable. Va et n'oublies jamais les Leçons car Elles ne t'oublieront pas, Elles sont gravées sur ta peau, dans les épreuves que tu as traversé. Te voici Purifié, ne te laisse pas Contaminé, ne laisse pas les Innocents l'être non plus, bats-toi contre Eux, les Mauvais, les Impies, ceux qui veulent Contrôler, qui disent vouloir le Bien quand c'est le Mal qu'ils exercent, ceux qui prête alliance à l'Etat par excellence. Tu sais de qui je parle, je te l'ai enseigné. Tu as été un bon Elève, mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un Maître à l'horizon aussi tu dois partir. Mais tu ne seras pas Seul. Jamais plus. Tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans ce Carnet le moment venu._

_L'image se distant, se déforme, se floute et finit par disparaître, remplacée par une autre, une autre place, un autre discours, une main droite pas encore endommagée placée sur un livre saint sous le drapeau américain et devant un représentant de l'Etat et des hommes en uniforme :_

_-_ _Je jure et promets de bien et loyalement remplir mes fonctions et d'observer en tout les devoirs qu'elles m'imposent. Je jure d'assurer la protection et le respect des libertés des personnes, des vies et des biens de maintenir l'ordre, la paix, la sécurité, la tranquillité et la salubrité publique de prévenir les infractions et rechercher activement les auteurs pour les traduire devant les juridictions compétentes dans le délai fixé par la loi de garantir enfin la sûreté des institutions de l'Etat._

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, passèrent devant sa chambre, des rires gras s'élevèrent, écœurants.

Les bribes de son rêve s'évaporaient rapidement, le contenu se mélangea et bientôt il ne lui resta plus en mémoire que quelques mots mal agencés qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de rassembler :

Mauvais – Impies – Uniforme – Etat

Protéger – Liberté – Innocent – Promesse – Drapeau

Livre – Carnet

Et c'est ce dernier terme qui lui porta le plus de sens. Le Carnet. Celui laissé à sa disposition dans une cache connue de lui seul. Comment avait-t-il pu l'oublier ? Là, à portée de main, enfin façon de parler, plusieurs milliers de kilomètre à parcourir, dans l'état le plus sécurisé du pays pas moins. Mais il serait temps de s'en inquiéter le moment venu, il n'en était pas encore là.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse tant escomptée mais c'était un début.

 

 

 

Cinq jours. C'est le temps qu'il avait mis pour rejoindre l'état du Maryland. Principalement par train de marchandise, le vieux Gontran lui avait donné les ficelles pour grimper à bord sans se faire remarquer et pour en descendre tout aussi discrètement, même si cet exercice forcé n'avait plu ni à sa jambe ni à son flanc, à l'agonie qu'ils étaient. Les camions avaient été une autre aide importante, et leur chauffeur ne crachait pas sur un peu de compagnie. Une profession des plus solitaires que celle-là, ingrate également dans la rémunération et l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Mais chacun ses problèmes. L'important était qu'il était là où il devait se trouver. Dans un parc, fermé pour la nuit, en face d'une vieille statue d'un général nordiste depuis longtemps enterré et oublié, envahi par le lierre, la mousse et dont la matière avait perdu le combat face à l'usure du temps.

Et aux pieds du monument une rangée de pierres à demi-ensevelies dans le sol, une terre qui pour son plus grand bonheur était resté meule malgré le froid et le gel de l'hiver. A peine deux minutes pour retirer une des petites roches et ses yeux s'étaient porté sur l'objet tant convoité, protéger dans un sac hermétique et adroitement noué au bout. Il était là, le Carnet, celui qui recelait les réponses à certaines de ses questions, les certitudes face à ses doutes toujours aussi présents.

 

La lumière venait enfin de s'éteindre. Le dernier client était sorti voilà une demi-heure et les quelques badauds s'étaient fait de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans les heures tardives de la nuit. 23h25, c'était ce qu'affichait sa montre. Encore cinq minutes pour plus de sureté et il irait.

23h30.

Il sortit de l'ombre et en quelques foulées traversa la rue déserte et prenant une grande inspiration leva le poing et frappa trois coups fermes à la porte. Il attendit. Rien. Personne, même s'il s'avait le propriétaire encore là. Il assena deux autres coups, plus forts. Et attendit. Des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur, accompagnés de grognement de mécontentement, un verrou que l'on tire, des clés que l'on tourne à deux reprises et une porte que l'on ouvre violemment.

\- Vous ne savez-pas lire ? On est fermé !, cracha plus que ne parla un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la mine peu réjouissante, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux traits tirés par la fatigue d'une journée de labeur, visiblement agacé d'être ainsi dérangé dans sa tranquillité.

\- Chouette déplumée.

Et le visage de l'homme se décontracta, une lueur de reconnaissance traversa son regard à présent plus réceptif et sans un mot se mit sur le côté, lui fit signe d'entrer, passa la tête dans la rue qu'il scruta de gauche à droite avant de se retourner, apparemment satisfait, et de refermer d'un geste vif la porte derrière eux.

\- Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais entendu ces mots, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire malicieux tout en fermant les stores et en allumant une vielle lanterne en cuivre avant de se diriger dans un étroit corridor menant à une arrière salle où crépitait un feu de cheminée.

« Huit ans pour être exact. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici mon ami ? »

\- Le Maître m'a dit de m'adresser à toi en cas de besoin, lui répondit-il en choisissant à son tour d'opter pour le tutoiement familier, moins cérémonial, plus amical, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement méfiant, sur la défensive. Quelque chose en l'homme ne lui plaisait pas, il ne savait pas dire quoi, mais son instinct lui disait que l'homme n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait, pas entièrement. Pas aussi sincère et accueillant qu'il voulait bien le laissait croire.

\- Vraiment ? Il t'a donné mon nom et le lieu où tu pouvais me trouver ? s'exclama l'autre avec surprise et amusement, même si suspicion et dangerosité clignotaient à présent autour de lui.

Comme le lui prouva une demi-seconde plus tard le couteau posé sous sa glotte sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

\- Non, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter d'un ton crispé en levant les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement. « Il m'a donné les indices. Dans le Carnet »

\- Montres-le moi !

Mu par une fougue dont il se serait cru incapable dans pareil circonstance ou par une pulsion suicidaire intense c'est avec une certaine véhémence qu'il mentit, ou plutôt camoufla une partie de la vérité :

\- Je ne l'ai plus !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'es séparé du Carnet ? railla l'autre. « Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » dit son agresseur en appuyant d'avantage sur l'arme, faisant plisser la peau de son cou autour de l'acier froid, la meurtrissant, à la limite de la percer. Il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je ne l'ai plus je te dis.

Il sentit sa peau s'humidifier tandis qu'une vive brûlure le fit se figer. La peau avait craqué. Il saignait à présent, pas à grand flot, aucun vaisseau vital n'avait été tranché, juste l'épiderme, en guise d'avertissement. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Mais lui non plus. Pas qu'il avait beaucoup à perdre pour commencer. Aussi resta-t-il obstinément mutique, regardant le mur en face de lui, le motif des frises en plâtres à son sommet, le dégradé de couleur, l'absence de photos ou autre touche personnel. Tout ici était neutre, absolument rien ne révélait quoi que ce soit quant à la vie calme ou au contraire trépidante du propriétaire des lieux.

Il se força à détendre ses muscles, demanda à son cœur de cesser de battre aussi vite, s'essuya discrètement les mains le long de son pantalon en flanelle. Sa situation vulnérable était déjà suffisamment mortifiante sans ajouter en plus le poids humiliant de cette peur qui le tenaillait.

Au bout de quelques secondes l'homme partit d'un franc éclat de rire,

\- Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Ce qui il fallait le dire l'agaça profondément. Se moquait-il de lui ? Bien sûr qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il était en position de lui retirer la vie à tout moment.

\- Ai-je une raison pour ? Tu ne m'en as donné aucune pour commencer. Tu pourrais être l'un d'Eux pour ce que j'en sais. Et puis c'est toi qui me menace.

La pression exercée par la lame sur sa gorge diminua mais le couteau n'en demeura pas moins bien en place.

\- Juste. Tu as été à bonne école. C'est bien. Mais je te retourne la remarque. Et te repose ma question. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- La première page pour la ville : le croquis d'un aigle survolant un arbre millénaire dans lequel est assise une femme tenant une balance : Athéna la déesse grecque de la sagesse, qui a donné son nom à la ville d'Athènes en Grèce et par la suite d'Athens en Virginie Occidentale.

« La seconde est un leurre. Un autre dessin du même style. »

La suivante également. Quelque gribouillis qui, pour l'initié, n'est qu'une série de fausses pistes.

La quatrième pour la rue. Une femme d'apparat à la tête séparé du tronc : Mary Stuart. 9a aurait pu être Marie Antoinette, reine de France mais aucune rue ne correspond. Non il s'agit de Stuart Street.

La cinquième pour le métier. Des notes de musique. Une partition. Quatre versets pour quatre saisons, Verdi. La profession de la personne recherchée a un lien avec le temps. Une horlogerie.

Aucun nom de cité. Pas d'identifiant ni de description. Juste un mot de passe. Et une phrase en retour. »

\- « Il dévoile l'abîme des ténèbres il amène à la lumière l'ombre de la mort » lui cita son interlocuteur d'une voix solennelle et inflexible, et aussi vite qu'il était apparu le couteau disparu dans quelque poche intérieur d'un veston en velours.

L'homme s'éloigna et s'avança vers un meuble ancien en bois d'ébène artistiquement travaillé dont il ouvrit une petite porte sur le côté et en sorti une carafe dont il versa le contenu dans deux verres avant de la poser sur un plateau en argent.

Il se rapprocha de lui, lui tendit un des verres et porta l'autre à ses lèvres non s'en l'avoir salué avec au préalable.

\- Je dois admettre que je me suis joué de vous, Wyatt.

Un frisson parcouru son échine, ses poings se crispèrent le long de son corps. Il se surprit à regarder l'étroit couloir qui les avait menés jusqu'ici, à compter les obstacles sur sa route et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'échapper avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse l'arrêter. Mais comme si ce dernier avait lu dans son esprit il se plaça entre lui et la seule issue de sortie et le dévisagea, amusé.

\- Ton visage a fait le tour des infos télévisées tu sais ? Tu es devenu l'homme à abattre pour les autorités du pays. Fallait oser : un agent fédéral, et pas n'importe lequel, un gradé qui plus est, avec plus de médaille à la poitrine que le général en chef des armées. C'est un putain de coup d'essai du tonnerre ou je ne m'y connais pas ! A la tienne !

Il était pour le moins déboussolé par ce retournement de situation. D'ennemis potentiels ils étaient devenus à présent potes de beuverie. Il avait vraiment un caractère pour le moins instable, pour ne pas dire borderline à passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Et pourquoi toute cette comédie avec le couteau s'il savait depuis le début qui il était ? Etait-ce pour le tester ?

Après quelque lapée de scotch il se rendit compte que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas réellement au final. Un mystère de plus parmi ceux qui remplissaient sa vie.

Et puis il y avait bien plus perturbant pour l'instant.

Il aurait dû se sentir réchauffer par le compliment ou ce qui s'apparentait comme tel. Cet homme à qui le Maître l'avait confié, qui avait toute sa confiance, le félicitait pour son acte apparemment héroïque, alors pourquoi cela lui réchauffait-il moins le cœur que le cognac qu'il buvait à petite gorgée ? Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi mal ? Il était pourtant en sécurité ici, enfin si partager le même espace que cet olibrius bipolaire et parano sur les bords le permettait.

Et l'impression d'étouffer, la chaleur qui lui brulait l'estomac, ce tournis incessant comme s'il se trouvait sur le pont d'un bateau un jour de tempête ne faisait que s'accentuer de seconde en seconde.

Il allait être malade.

A peine eut-il eu le temps de demander la direction des toilettes et de s'y rendre qu'il se retrouva penché au-dessus de la cuvette, en proie aux plus violents haut-le-cœur qu'il ait jamais eu. Adieu cognac. Adieu snack de fortune pris quelques heures plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se redressa enfin, se rinça la bouche, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sans une fois se regarder dans le miroir, répugné à l'idée de ce qu'il y trouverait, ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec son hôte.

\- Le premier hein ? s'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire pincé, pas le moins du monde amusé.

Nul besoin d'être psychique pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Première victime. Premier meurtre. Une bouffée de honte lui monta aux joues.

\- Ne te bile pas. On est tous passer par là. Sans exception. On en oublie presque qu'on est les bons, pas des monstres comme Eux.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que …

\- Est-ce que ça s'arrange après ?

Ils se redirigeaient côté à côté d'un pas lourd et trainant vers l'arrière salle, lui cherchant à garder ses distances tout en cherchant des yeux son interlocuteur, celui-ci au contraire recherchant la proximité jusqu'à le frôler des épaules tout en fixant le sol devant lui, pensif.

\- Ca dépend !, finit-il par dire.

\- De quoi ?

Un soupir.

\- De si tu veux que je te mente pour t'encourager à poursuivre ta mission ou pas.

L'homme se resservit un nouveau verre aussitôt arrivé dans la pièce et voulait lui en verser un également qu'il déclina précipitamment, convaincu que son estomac ne le supporterait pas mieux que le précédent.

\- Non. Ca ne devient pas plus facile, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque absent, totalement détaché, tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un des lourds fauteuils disposés en face de la cheminée, l'incitant d'un geste de la main à faire de même.

« Il y a des soirs où ta meilleure amie devient la bouteille, celle qui te permet de faire l'impasse, d'oublier. C'est les pires. Le reste du temps tu te sens minable et horrible mais tu tiens le coup en te disant qu'il fallait le faire, que tu n'avais pas le choix. Ca n'allège pas ta culpabilité mais au moins ça t'évite de lorgner du côté des couteaux ou du fusil de chasse.

\- Combien …

\- Combien j'en ai tué ? Sept. Sept monstres à figure humaine. Sept Impies dont l'existence menaçait celle d'autrui. Est-ce que je le regrette : oui. Est-ce que ça me rend malade : oui. Est-ce que je le referai : doublement oui. Car au final je n'avais pas le choix. Ça devait être fait. Et j'en avais la capacité, le Maître y avait veillé. Et il en est de même pour toi. Tu le peux. Tu le dois. Pour eux, ces innocents, pour le Maître qui croit en toi, mais surtout pour toi, pour réparer tes erreurs passées.

« Mais assez parlé, il est temps d'agir », s'exclama-t-il avec une soudaine vigueur, presque excité. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, comme tu dois t'en douter. Tu te ferais vite repérer, et moi par la même occasion. »

« Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Je dois reconnaitre que ton déguisement est pas mal, pourvu qu'on y regarde pas à deux fois. Ces favoris par contre, où les as-tu dégottés, dans une poubelle derrière un salon de coiffure ? Non me réponds pas. Approche, je vais te montrer la caverne d'Ali Baba version XXIème siècle. »

Un levier activé, une bibliothèque qui s'écarte, la scène d'une multitude de film d'espionnage ou policier qui se déroule devant ses yeux, mais pour de vrai. Et une pièce qui apparait, qui renferme le trésor promis. Il y a là de quoi habiller toute une compagnie de théâtre, peu importe le thème de la pièce ni même l'époque. Cela va du col mao aux chapeaux à plumes vert au boa rose fuchsia, en passant par des habits plus conventionnel, les robes de soirées noires ou blanches écrues, le pantalon en toile de lin et le manteau en cuir, la parka des jours de pluies, des escarpins, des souliers en velours, des bottes cloutées … Sans oublier les accessoires, les postiches, les fausses moustaches et le maquillage obligatoire. Son hôte ne lui avait pas menti. Après un passage par cette pièce il en ressortirait différent, impossible d'être reconnu, la chirurgie esthétique sans les aiguilles et les produits douteux.

Et le résultat en effet fut étonnant. Epoustouflant. Quelques pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, des lentilles de contact noires, les cheveux coupés courts et parsemé de gris poivre, une moustache finement taillée de la même teinte, deux-trois rides fabriquées artificiellement par maquillage sur le front, un pantalon de toile sombre, un pull à col roulé tout aussi sombre, un long manteau beige et une échappe pour couronner le tout et lui-même avait du mal à se reconnaitre. Il paraissait avoir pris quinze ans mais respirant la santé et la bienveillance, ce qui était la farce de l'année.

\- Parfait. Que je sois damné si tu es reconnu ni même arrêté pour contrôle d'identité. Toi et Wyatt c'est le jour et la nuit. Ton visage, c'est comme s'il savait comment se métamorphoser à la demande, sur un claquement de doigt, et ton corps, ton maintien, sa malléabilité, bon sang un véritable acteur. C'était quoi ton job avant tout ça ?

\- Trappeur.

\- Ben je suis confus là. Tu le fais pourtant tellement naturellement. Bah, les miracles existent faut pas chercher à comprendre, ajouta-t-il toujours enthousiaste mais également détaché, ses pensées déjà passées à l'étape suivante.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on a fini ici, il reste plus que les modalités. Du fric, un véhicule, et surtout un contact. Et pas n'importe lequel. Travaille au NCIS pas moins. Te diras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, à partir du moment où tu ne grilles pas sa couverture. Pour l'argent on a un fond commun, ça devrait ne pas être compliqué vu que c'est moi qui le gère. 100 000 ça te va ? Pour la voiture je te propose une Ford focus, c'est un des véhicule les plus courants ces jours-ci en zone métropolitaine, et puissante avec ça. Des questions ?

\- Si j'ai des problèmes …, demanda-t-il avec hésitation, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis vingt bonne minutes, submergé qu'il était par le babillage incessant de son compagnon de crime.

\- On se connait pas, rétracta celui-ci violemment, toute trace d'amusement envolé, la mâchoire dure et carrée, le visage fermé, le regard froid et sévère.

« J'ai fait ma part du contrat. Maintenant tu perds mon adresse, tu brûles ce Carnet et tu gardes la langue dans ta bouche, ok ? »

Et une nouvelle fois il perçut à quel point l'homme devant lui était hautement dangereux. Un homme qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tuer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, si sa sécurité et son existence étaient menacées.

Il hocha légèrement la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris le message et qu'il s'exécuterait une fois sorti d'ici. Sauf en ce qui concernait le Carnet. Là où il l'avait mis il était en sureté. Et jamais il ne pourrait détruire l'Objet. Jamais.

L'homme le scruta de son regard d'aigle quelques instants avant de se détendre quelque peu sans pour autant retrouver son humeur d'auparavant.

Il avait commis une erreur. Et il ne savait comment se rattraper. Il espérait surtout que l'homme ne décide de le mettre dehors sans préavis, sans argent ni papiers.

Mais il n'en fut rien et deux heures plus tard c'est une liasse de billets de cent, un portefeuille contenant un nouveau permis de conduire, un passeport et une carte de sécurité sociale et un jeu de clé qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Il était parvenu sur le palier et s'apprêtait à la franchir lorsque la voix de son hôte l'interrompit.

\- Ah oui, quel tête en l'air je suis, j'allais oublier l'élément essentiel à tout bon plan. Trouve-toi un chien. Y a un chenil à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est le meilleur article à un bon déguisement. Personne ne soupçonne un maitre et son chien. Trop anodin, trop bon père de famille pour inquiéter.

Il lui saisit la main, la secoua vigoureusement et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot de remerciement pour l'aide obtenue, se retrouva poussé sans ménagement dans la rue, la porte lui passa à quelques millimètres du nez et alla se rabattre violemment dans son montant, manquant lui écraser les doigts au passage qu'il eut juste le temps de retirer in-extremis.

Un fou. Cet homme était fou.

Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait lorsque tout ceci serait terminé ?

Etait-ce le lot des personnes de bien comme lui ?

 

 

 

Deux appels, juste deux, et il avait appris où et quand.

Une heure. Pas plus. Avant que tout ne commence. Une heure pour observer les horizons, trouvez la meilleure position pour avoir un œil sur tout et pouvoir bouger rapidement au besoin.

L'animal, un jeune chien foufou et énergique mais qui sur bien des points lui rappelait Conrad, mordillait sans relâche et avec détermination la laisse qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements, si bien qu'il finit par le détacher.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir ici ? Particulièrement à cette occasion ?

Pour s'assurer juste que tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Pour regarder l'effet de son geste sur les Autres.

Pour trouver les failles et les faiblesses chez ces Autres, celles qu'il saurait utiliser les jours prochains.

Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était mensonge. Car malgré la discussion avec l'Horloger la culpabilité continuait à le ronger de plus belle. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à prononcer le nom de l'Homme lorsqu'il avait parlé à son complice du NCIS. Comme si avec ce nom il humanisait sa victime. Comme si … Comme s'il lui donnait plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait déjà dans sa tête, dans ses tripes.

C'était un mensonge.

Comme en témoignait le fusil à lunette qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à enlever du coffre. Ce fusil qu'il avait démonté, nettoyé, graissé, remonté avant de le charger et de le calibrer. Ce fusil tout à fait efficient dans les conditions actuelles : météo claire et dégagée, bonne luminosité sans être pour autant aveuglante, peu de vent, excellente visibilité. Sans oublié les diverses possibilités de retrait une fois la mission accomplit. Jamais il n'aurait une pareille opportunité. Du moins pas de sitôt. Eux, réuni en même temps dans un même lieu. Eux qui voyaient leur capacité de réaction et de vigilance amoindrie de par les circonstances de leur réunion. Et pourtant il n'avait pas pu. Prendre cet objet enveloppé dans le vieux plaid. Quelque chose l'en avait empêché.

Soudain il y eut du mouvement devant l'édifice religieux. Les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer six hommes en rang de deux, un cercueil, Son cercueil, sur les épaules.

Un coup de vent un peu plus fort fit soudain voleter la neige à ses pieds, lui brûla les joues sous l'action du froid d'hivers et gela par la même occasion les fines gouttelettes qui s'étaient mises à perler à ses paupières et dont il attribua l'origine à ce même vent. Tout comme il se retourna brusquement du spectacle funèbre devant lui, sous prétexte de se protéger. Se protéger du vent, bien sûr.

Il mobilisa toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner une nouvelle fois, ferma violemment les yeux, serra sa main sur le pommeau de la canne qu'il utilisait depuis la veille pour limiter au maximum la vieille douleur qui s'était réveillé à la jambe, et compta jusqu'à dix. Jusqu'à vingt.

Il les rouvrit enfin.

Et le visage de l'Homme, ces yeux bleu heureux mais soucieux et non plus soulagés comme avant apparurent une nouvelle fois dans son champ de vision. Ces yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens, qui refusaient de le lâcher ne serait-ce que le temps de battre des paupières. Ces yeux qui le hantaient depuis des jours, depuis des mois, depuis si longtemps déjà dans ses rêves.

Ses yeux qui s'étaient rapprochés considérablement.

Mais pas comme dans un rêve.

C'était réel.

Et leur propriétaire se tenait vraiment là, aussi improbable pour ne pas dire impossible cela soit-il, mesuré, anxieux aussi, le bras en écharpe. A côté d'un autre homme à la mine patibulaire qui semblait lui prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste suspect de sa part.

Et là-dessus, devant cette scène si étonnante, il fit la seule chose dont il avait encore la force : il referma les yeux.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il aurait fini par s'effondrer si ce n'est ces deux bras qui entourèrent soudainement sa taille et lui donnèrent un point d'appui.

Et un murmure dans son oreille, à peine un souffle de vent :  _je ne te laisserai plus tomber._

Voila. A peine entamé son périple se terminait déjà. Il était pris. Il aurait pu se sentir frustré. Mais il était trop fatigué pour cela.

Trop soulagé également.

Car comme si on venait d'essuyer la buée qui ennuageait son esprit jusque-là il comprenait enfin. Son trouble des derniers jours, son accablement, sa culpabilité dévorante.

Et il poussa un long soupir.

C'était pourtant si simple, si évident.

Le Maitre était là. Un nouveau. Ou plutôt un Ancien. Juste sous des traits différents. Des traits pourtant familiers même si lointain, perdu dans la brume de ses souvenirs. Un Maître aux objectifs et aux attentes différents aussi, mais tout aussi respectables, même s'il ne savait encore en quoi ils consistaient vraiment.

Il le savait.

Il était là.

Il ne l'avait pas tué.

Il n'était pas un Assassin.

Il était toujours un homme bien.

Un homme de bien aux mains propres.

Et.

Et.

Et un homme fatigué. Epuisé.

Il avait envie de dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir.

De fermer les yeux, et de les rouvrir sur un monde lumineux, où tout serait si clair qu'il pourrait enfin se permettre quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait avoir jamais faite : rire.

Oui. Il était si fatigué.

 

 


	13. Douleur et regrets

\- Et tu crois que simuler ta mort est La Solution ?, questionna l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui faisait inlassablement les cents pas dans la petite pièce, chose grandement inhabituel chez lui, d'habitude assez avare en gestuelle, ce que compensait sa langue acerbe qui lorsqu'il le voulait faisait des miracles, en particulier auprès des criminels. Mais visiblement pas auprès de son ami qui le suivait des yeux, pâle, fatigué mais déterminé et étonnamment détendu dans le contexte actuel.

\- Ca en est une selon moi. Peut-être pas la meilleure mais ça en est une quand même, répondit celui-ci calmement avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Cette réponse laconique, loin de satisfaire le premier, eut le don cependant de le faire stopper sa déambulation et c'est en poussant un profond soupir qu'il se laissa à son tour tomber dans un lourd fauteuil.

\- Tu as pensé aux autres ? A ce qu'ils vont ressentir ?, finit-il par demander avec cette lassitude de la personne qui a conscience que quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse elle n'était pas en mesure de remporter l'argument.

\- C'est pour eux que je fais ça. Ils comprendront, murmura l'autre homme, plus pour lui-même que pour son invité, en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège qu'il ne l'était déjà, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'avaler, le dissimuler entièrement et ainsi régler tous les problèmes.

\- Continues de penser ça et tu finiras par t'en convaincre Jethro, soupira son ami en se massant la nuque, désabusé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre option Tobias, pas sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. C'est la solution la plus pacifiste et la plus rapide à mettre en place.

L'espace de quelques instants les yeux d'un bleu limpide s'emplirent de tristesse et de culpabilité. « Ne va pas penser que ça me plaise d'agir ainsi. Je n'ai tout simplement pas d'autres choix. »

\- Tu le regretteras Jethro.

\- Si ça peut ramener les choses dans le droit chemin je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques et à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Et c'est ce qui se passera Jethro, c'est ce qui se passera. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, peu importe la raison. Et ton équipe ne fait pas exception à cette règle.

Son équipe pensa l'ancien chef d'équipe avec nostalgie. Abby, Ducky. McGee. Kate.

Et pour finir Tony.

\- J'ai confiance en lui, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes temps d'un ton qui se voulait le plus convaincu possible.

Ce qui agaça grandement Fornell.

Et la bataille, celle des mots, celles des remarques cruelles mais pourtant si vraies, des contres tout aussi virulents et vraisemblables débuta sans qu'aucun ne lâche une pouce de terrain.

\- Il t'a tiré dessus pauvre fou.

\- Il m'a manqué.

\- Il te veut mort bon sang.

\- C'est que je compte encore pour lui.

\- Oui. Il te hait.

\- Au moins je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Jethro.

\- Tu ne seras pas le premier ni le dernier.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obstiner ?

\- C'est pourtant simple : peu importe ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a pu faire, il reste mon agent Tobias.

\- C'est un homme imprévisible et dangereux. Ouvre les yeux : ce n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu, ce n'est plus un agent. C'est un assassin. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à appuyer sur la détente. Et il recommencera sans hésitation.

\- Non. Je l'en empêcherai.

\- Et il se passera quoi alors ? Tu le ramèneras chez toi ? Tu l'enchaineras à ton bateau et l'assommeras de vieilles histoires sur Anthony DiNozzo ? Tu le forceras à ouvrir les yeux et à se confier à toi, à te faire confier sa vie et sa confiance ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu es aussi fou que lui, à la différence que lui au moins il a une excuse valable. Bon sang Gibbs la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et les miracles ne se trouvent que dans la bible et au Vatican. Selon certains, même si je suis loin d'en être convaincu. Surtout dans ce cas précis. Il.T' é. Dessus. L'homme que tu as connu à disparu. Et il ne reviendra pas. Pas avec de belles paroles et la meilleure volonté du monde. Sa place est en institution, où il recevra les soins adéquats.

\- Tu parles comme Ducky.

\- Le docteur Mallard est un homme de bon conseil malgré sa tendance à trop parler.

\- Et vous vous trompez tous. Je connais Tony. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire pour ma part.

\- Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à m'en empêcher par tous les diables.

\- Ecoutes-moi jusqu'au bout. J'ai confiance en DiNozzo comme s'il s'agissait de mon propre agent. Mais en ce Wyatt ? Absolument pas.

\- C'est la même personne. Pourquoi personne ne veut ouvrir les yeux et le voir ?

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à les garder fermer et à fixer ces images qui ne sont encrées que dans le passé ?

\- Parce que c'est de Tony dont il s'agit, hurla Gibbs à bout de patience. Tony. Pour le jeune homme il pourrait aller en enfer et en revenir sans sourciller, sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Et aussi parce qu'il était le principal coupable, avec Magott. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait poussé sur cette voie, il était responsable des souffrances que Tony avait subi, il avait infligé les premières blessures lui-même, asséné les premiers coups portés. Alors oui, même si cela devait lui prendre le reste de son existence il l'en extirperait, et peu importe les sacrifices à effectuer. Aussi surement qu'il l'avait fait chuter il le sauverait. Ou mourrait en essayant.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute, finit par soupirer l'agent du Fbi. Jamais il n'avait vu son vieil ami ainsi. Si perdu dans ses émotions, à perdre son sang-froid aussi rapidement, à mettre en place un plan dont personne ne sortirait vraiment gagnant.

\- Parce que tu es un bon ami, murmura Gibbs en posant la tête contre le dossier tout en fermant les yeux. « Tu es un bon ami ».

Tobias ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Tout comme Gibbs il n'était pas homme à s'épancher sur ses sentiments. Heureusement pour lui la lourde horloge en bois dans le hall vint le sauver. 8 coups. Il était grand temps qu'il y aille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le vestibule, saisit son manteau et la mallette posée contre le mur et, la main contre la poignée, se retourna une dernière fois

\- Nous finirons cette conversation ce soir.

Et il sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui avait suivi son conseil bien avant qu'il ne l'eut prodigué.

 

 

Une sonnerie de téléphone qui résonne.

Très vite une voix s'élève, grave et inquisitrice pour commencer, puis plus détendue au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'éternise, et enfin un petit rire de soulagement et de contentement précède le ding sonnant d'un combiné que l'on repose sur son socle.

\- Merci Franck, je te revaudrai ça, s'élève de nouveau la voix, même s'il n'y a personne pour entendre ces mots dans la maison.

 

 

20h. La journée avait été longue pour l'agent du Fbi, entre les rapports d'enquête à effectuer, les signalements à évaluer selon leur plausibilité, le secrétaire du Seclav à tenir informé. Et elle était loin d'être terminée. Un autre défi l'attendait dans cette petite maison qu'il avait louée à l'écart de tout.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?, fut la première chose qu'il demanda après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires et s'être servi un verre de cognac.

\- Non ! Pourquoi le ferai-je ?, lui répondit une voix amusée derrière lui. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui avait passé une bonne journée semblait-il.

\- Tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Pas sympa pour les mules.

Jethro semblait être d'excellente humeur. Aucun doute que tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Et à le voir se déplacer ainsi, sa blessure semblait ne plus autant le faire souffrir. Une bonne chose. Un Gibbs souffrant était un Gibbs à éviter comme la peste.

Et parce qu'il était épuisé au-delà de toute description, parce que le stress qui l'avait habité toute la journée avait épuisé ses dernières ressources de contestation et d'affrontement, il décida d'entrer lui aussi dans le jeu débuté par son ami.

\- Et tu t'étonnes d'avoir reçu un club de golf sur le crâne par ton ex ? Cinq minutes avec toi et j'ai envie de finir le travail débuté par DiNozzo.

\- Wyatt !

\- Ok, Wyatt.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas apprécié à ma juste valeur.

\- Va dire ça à ceux qui assisteront demain à tes obsèques !

Bon au final il n'était peut-être pas aussi d'humeur joueuse qu'il le pensait. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop, puissance dix. Il n'avait pu empêcher cette dernière remarque sarcastique de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression lui-même de n'être qu'un pion, un prisonnier dans une cellule sans barreaux mais aux gestes et pensées entravés. Et d'une certaine façon il en voulait à Gibbs pour ça, de le rendre complice d'actions dont il n'approuvait absolument pas la probité pour commencer, de tirer sur ce lien qui les unissait et l'obligeait lui à agir au nom d'une quelconque loyauté.

\- Des hypocrites et des cols blancs ^pour la plupart, répondit Gibbs en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bagatelle.

\- Bon sang Jethro ce n'est pas un jeu, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu crois que je l'ignore Tobias ?, s'emporta Gibbs à son tour en reposant violemment son verre sur la table. « Je ne joue pas quand il s'agit d'un de mes agents. Jamais ! »

\- Alors soit un peu sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui aurait abusé des antalgiques.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne les prends pas, marmonna Gibbs avec agacement.

\- Ouais, tu préfères les remplacer par l'alcool !

\- On est marié et je n'en ai pas été informé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une de mes ex-femmes en face de moi.

\- Pardonnes-moi de m'inquiéter de ta santé !

\- Ma santé se porte très bien, merci.

\- Laquelle ? Physique ou mentale ? Parce qu'en ce qui concerne la physique ça ne va pas durer quand Miss Sciuto découvrira tes cachoteries. Quant à la mentale … Entre toi et Wyatt je me demande qui est le plus fou …

\- Wyatt n'est pas fou.

\- Ah ? Parce que de ce que j'en ai vu il en a pourtant toutes les caractéristiques.

\- C'est juste une personne qui a été torturé à un point de presque non-retour. Tony … Wyatt … il n'est pas fou. C'est juste un homme qui ne sait pas comment faire autrement pour rester en vie, pour rester sain d'esprit.

Tellement de douleur, de culpabilité dans cette dernière phrase, dans cette voix qui l'avait prononcée avec hantise et détresse. Et le cœur de Fornell se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu au cours de sa vie de nombreux hommes pourtant forts et solides s'écrouler à genoux en sanglots, d'excellents agents s'effondrer face à la noirceur de leur travail et sombrer dans le désespoir, dans un gouffre sans fond, mais jamais, jamais il se serait attendu à y voir tomber à son tour Jethro Leroy Gibbs, cauchemar vivant de tout agent du Fbi qui croisait son chemin. Devant lui se tenait un homme miné et à demi-brisé, un homme en proie à de bien terribles tourments que la seule disparition de son agent n'expliquait pas entièrement.

Il avait vu ces dernières années l'homme se renfermer sur lui-même, fuir toute compagnie qui n'avait pas un lien directe avec une affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait tel un chien qui rogne son os, s'enfermer dans sa cave durant le week-end sans en sortir, pas même pour manger ou dormir. Les cernes sous les yeux semblaient avoir élu domicile de façon permanente et irrémédiable et le pli au coin des lèvres qui ne souriaient plus depuis longtemps lui donnait un air revêche et récalcitrant. Jethro n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de facile à vivre mais au moins se dégageait de lui une certaine chaleur humaine. Le Jethro de ces dernières années avait été semblable à ces fantômes qui tournent autour de vous sans s'arrêter ni même vous voir et laissent dans leur sillon une atmosphère froide et étouffante à la fois. De nombreuses fois il avait essayé de refaire s'ouvrir l'homme au monde, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, qu'il avait des amis avec qui parler, se confier, mais l'homme était resté obstinément mutique. Il s'était juste éteint, jour après jour. Jusqu'à il y a trois mois. Jusqu'à ce périple dans le Montana. Et loin de l'avoir affaibli le trou qu'il avait à présent dans l'épaule semblait l'avoir ragaillardi, une étincelle était réapparu dans ses yeux. Il plaisantait même. Jusqu'à cette dernière minute où un souffle de vent avait une nouvelle fois tout balayé. Mais il ne laisserait pas ce cycle infernal repartir de plus belle. Cette fois il était en première ligne et c'est d'une voix qu'il espérait confiance et directive qu'il

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait menant à tout ceci.

Seulement voilà. Parfois ne pas avoir tous les éléments en sa possession était plus dangereux que de ne pas en avoir du tout. Et Gibbs, loin de se détendre ou d'accepter ces paroles rassurantes, se pétrifia sur place, le visage envahie par l'agonie.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'engager un agent comme toi. Narcissique, insouciant et paresseux. Pitoyable. Qui s'attirent plus d'ennuis que toute l'agence réunie. Mais c'est terminé. Tu te fous dans la merde tu t'en tires tout seul. J'en ai fini de toi. J'abandonne !

Le regard perdu et voilé, la démarche lourde et incertaine, Gibbs s'approcha de la fenêtre où il posa son front contre le carreau gelé qui s'emplit de buée sous l'effet de sa respiration saccadée par l'émotion.

Au bout de quelques secondes, comme tiré de quelques souvenirs, il soupira douloureusement :

\- Ce sont les derniers mots que je lui ai adressés Tobias. Et je lui ai tourné le dos sans même attendre de réaction de sa part. Je lui ai tourné le dos et c'est la dernière vision qu'il a eu de moi avant de disparaitre entre les mains de Magott.

\- Sûr ce sont là des paroles dures et immérités mais il connaissait … connait … connaissait … Ce que je veux dire c'est que le Tony d'alors connaissait ton côté caractériel et emporté. Il savait que tu ne le pensais pas. Jethro, il est temps que tu fasses la paix avec …

\- Tu te trompes, l'interrompit Gibbs avec lassitude, sans même haussé le ton. « Ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais. Sur le moment. Et il le savait. Je l'ai vu à son regard. Blessé. Trahi. Malgré ses apparences de Don Juan et d'éternel adolescent Tony a toujours été quelqu'un de peu sûr de lui, à toujours se sous-estimer, à ne pas reconnaitre les qualités qui étaient siennes. A rechercher mon aval et mon contentement. Il avait enfin appris à s'ouvrir, à gagner confiance, à faire confiance et avec quelques mots j'ai détruit tout ça. Je lui ai laissé entendre que s'il tombait, s'il restait derrière on ne l'attendrait pas, on ne l'aiderait pas. Qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je l'ai détruit aussi surement que Magott. J'ai détruit ses défenses au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Tony n'était déjà que l'ombre de lui-même lorsque … lorsqu'il a été soumis à l'enfer.

Et tout ça … tout ça parce que je me suis une fois de plus laissé emporter. J'ai parlé avant de penser aux implications futures.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Non. Mais j'aurai pu regarder. J'aurai du demander. Demander à mon agent pourquoi il avait la tête d'un type qui affichait sur son visage la pire gueule du bois de la décennie alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu boire plus de deux bières dans les pires moments. Pourquoi il portait visiblement les mêmes vêtements que la veille, juste un peu plus froissé et défraichis, accompagné d'une barbe de deux jours. Pourquoi il était incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur son rapport d'enquête sans se perdre dans ses pensées. Pourquoi il est arrivé avec près d'une heure de retard et s'est octroyé sans permission une pause déjeuné de plus de deux heures tout en coupant son téléphone. Pourquoi il s'est montré distrait sur le terrain, ce qui aurait pu nous couter la vie si nous avions été confrontés au suspect.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu as failli. Il a transgressé une multitude de règle élémentaire de par son comportement.

\- Moi aussi. Ne jamais présumer. J'ai sauté aux conclusions Tobias. Comme un bleu. J'ai pensé qu'il avait fait la fête avec ses frères de fraternité jusqu'au petit matin, qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, qu'il était venu directement au bureau comme si de rien n'était, comme si passer une nuit blanche à se trémousser sur une piste de danse à embrasser la première bimbo venue n'avait aucune importance ni le moindre impact sur sa capacité à donner le meilleur de lui-même. C'est ce que j'ai cru. Mais au lieu de ça. Au lieu de ça Tobias il a passé la nuit aux urgences, victime d'une intoxication au méthane. Une banale fuite de gaz dans son appartement. Comment je le sais ? Brad quelques jours plus tard. Il voulait voir si le gaz avait eu des effets délétères sur les poumons de Tony. C'est là qu'il était à la pause déjeuné de deux heures de temps. Ce matin-là les médecins avaient accepté de le laisser partir à la condition qu'il revienne à l'heure de midi passer quelques examens supplémentaires. Non seulement il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber comme je le lui ai amèrement reproché mais une fois encore il a mis sa santé en jeu parenthèse pour ne pas me décevoir. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai sauté aux conclusions qui me sautaient aux yeux sans même poser de question, j'ai repoussé mon agent, je lui ai fait croire qu'il n'avait plus aucune valeur à mes yeux et à celle des autres. Je lui ai menti. Ehontément. J'étais en colère, pour de mauvaises raisons, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui pour commencer. Et il en a payé les frais. Gravement. Horriblement.

\- Encore une fois je ne vois pas en quoi tu es responsable, sauf peut-être d'avoir laissé ton sale caractère prendre le dessus sur la raison. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a retenu captif pendant une année que je sache, qui l'a torturé a un point tel qu'il en a oublié qui il était. Tu n'es pas responsable Jethro.

Le silence régna lourdement dans la pièce. Seules les buches crépitant dans l'âtre donnaient un semblant de vie à la maison. Ca et la paume d'une main qui s'abat sur la vitre. Suivit du rapide mouvement de rotation de son propriétaire qui fit face à son interlocuteur, les yeux emplis de hargne et de rage.

\- J'ai permis à Magot de prendre de l'avance. Trois jours Tobias. Trois jours avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition. Au cours du week-end j'ai tenu mon téléphone entre les mains une bonne dizaine de fois prêt à appuyer sur son nom mais à chaque fois j'ai refermé le clapet de l'appareil.

« C'est mon orgueil, ma foutu fierté qui m'en a empêcher. Je savais m'être montré totalement injuste, mais les excuses sont un signe de faiblesse hein ? Même entre équipier. Mais qu'en est-il entre amis ? »

« Trois jours. Durant lesquels Magott a brouillé les pistes, a effacé ses traces, a disparu. Et en agissant ainsi je l'ai aidé à disparaitre. Avec mon agent. Avec mon ami. »

« Et sais-tu quels sont les derniers mots que cette pourriture m'a dits avant de se donner la mort sur ce pont ? Merci. Ce salopard m'a remercié. Pour ce cadeau inestimable que je lui avais donné. Ce psychopathe m'a remercié pour lui avoir permis de s'amuser avec Tony en toute impunité. «

« Je te jure s'il n'avait pas été aussi rapide c'est moi qui lui aurait mis une balle en pleine tête. Mais au lieu de ça je me suis retrouvé avec un cercueil vide à enterrer. Avec des équipiers à réconforter tout en cherchant à étouffer ma propre culpabilité. Avec ces yeux verts qui sont venus me hanter la nuit, ces yeux auxquels j'ai retiré leur lumière, leur désir de vivre. »

« Et une fois encore en accomplissant cela j'ai abandonné Tony. Car de la vie il y avait encore en lui. Il a trouvé la force de survivre. Différemment. Autrement. Mais il est en vie. Et je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance d'être à nouveau avec lui. Même s'il n'est plus la même personne. Même s'il ne veut pas de moi. Je veux pouvoir réparer le mal que je lui ai fait. »

« Je veux réparer le mal que je lui ai fait ».

 

 


	14. Des si et des peut-être

 

La colline au sommet de laquelle se dressait fièrement un vieux chêne centenaire était bien là, comme sur les photos satellites que Tobias lui avait fournies la veille et sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillées une partie de la nuit.

Là.

C'est là qu'il le trouverait, après des semaines, des mois de traque.

Tony. Wyatt. Deux visages dissemblables pour une même personne.

Une personne au comportement incroyablement explosif. Wyatt n'était pas à prendre à la légère et Tony ne l'avait jamais été pour commencer. Un allié émérite, un ennemi redoutable, et entre les deux une ligne presque invisible tant elle était fine.

Et tant de données inconnues dont la première et pas la plus négligeable était l'absence réelle de scénario, l'absence d'aperçu quant à l'état d'esprit et de combativité de l'individu dont il allait à la rencontre.

Car c'est vers cette colline qu'il se dirigeait, à couvert. Le bras en écharpe. Sous antalgiques et antibiotiques. En réel manque de sommeil.

Et désarmé. Totalement désarmé, pas même un couteau.

A se demander s'il ne cherchait pas à se faire tuer. Pour de vrai.

A ses côtés ou plutôt quelques pas derrière lui marchait Franck. Franck qui avait refusé de le laisser aller seul, qui avait refusé aussi de se séparer de son revolver. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si ça le rendait nerveux, il aurait agi de même si les rôles avaient été inversés après tout. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui que les choses ne tournent pas à l'affrontement.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait son cœur s'emballait un peu plus, ses mains étaient traversées de tics fébriles qui disparaissaient lorsqu'ils les serraient et réapparaissaient tout aussi vite quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se mit à douter aussi. Pas sur la nécessité de tout ceci ni sur la justesse des décisions qu'il avait prises et qu'il assumerait le moment venu mais plus une succession de  _et si_  qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : et si Tony/Wyatt n'était pas seul ? Et s'il s'était trompé de lieu ? Et s'il ne le laissait pas parler avant d'engager les hostilités ? Et s'il n'était pas là pour commencer ?

 

Mais il était là s'aperçut-il au détour d'un virage.

Il était là.

Ou du moins quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait de dos. Droit, immobile, les jambes ancré au sol, un jeune chien fou gambadant joyeusement à ses pieds, courant après les courants d'air et aboyant après les flocons sans que cela ne vienne interrompre la contemplation de son maitre.

Qu'avait donc son ancien agent pour adopter tous les chiens errants qui croisaient son chemin ?

 

Il aurait aimé dire que c'est sans appréhension qu'il s'avança silencieusement vers son ancien agent tout en se plaçant délibérément dans la ligne de mire de Franck mais on n'efface pas l'instinct de survie et l'art du combat chez un ancien marine.

Et la douleur à son épaule empêchait de toute façon qu'il oublie le degré de dangerosité qui habitait Wyatt.

Celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos et ne semblait pas porter plus d'attention que ça au chien qui lui les avait repérer et s'en venait à leur rencontre en trottinant la queue battant l'air, heureusement silencieux.

Avec Franck ils avaient travaillé sur de nombreuses approches possibles, les différentes interventions et plan de repli. Mais la présence d'un animal dans l'équation n'avait jamais été prise en compte.

Des cloches sonnèrent le glas. En contrebas.

La cérémonie était finie.

Inquiet il scruta plus attentivement encore l'homme à dix, douze mètres tout au plus devant lui. En dehors d'une canne il ne semblait avoir aucune arme de type fusil à lunette à portée de main. Et il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Un pas, puis un autre.

Il caressa la tête du chien qui était venu interrompre sa progression en se jetant dans ses jambes et d'un geste de la main intima au chien l'ordre de se coucher. Ce que fit l'animal, à son plus grand étonnement.

Bon la réussite n'était pas totale puisque c'est sur le dos que l'animal s'étendit, les quatre pattes remuant en l'air pour réclamer d'autres caresses. Mais au moins il restait silencieux.

Sans plus attendre il poursuivit.

Une branche sur sa gauche craqua sous l'effet du froid.

Sans que Wyatt ne fasse mine de se retourner. Il expulsa l'air qui s'était bloqué dans ses poumons.

Un autre pas, trois de plus.

Et de nouveau il s'arrêta.

Wyatt s'était enfin retourné.

Le visage contracté.

Pâle comme la mort elle-même.

Les yeux fermés.

Aussi incroyable cela soit-il il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

Et il resta-là à le contempler, interdit.

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le dire.

Comme il pouvait dire aussi que ce n'était pas Wyatt qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était pas là l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus. Ou celui qui l'avait repoussé, injurié, menacé de mille morts à l'hôpital. Et au chalet.

Il sentit se poser sur lui le regard de Franck qui s'était posté à ses côté, la main à hauteur de son holster.

D'un geste de la main il lui fit signe de rester là où il était et sans un regard en arrière franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son ancien agent.

Et les yeux s'ouvrirent.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si longtemps, il plongea les siens dans cette couleur verte si familière, dénuée de tout nuage ou orage. Si on omettait tout le reste en dehors de cette teinte il aurait pu jurer faire face à Tony. Un Tony qui le regardait à son tour sans aucun obstacle pour se mettre entre eux, comme si rien ne s'était passé en dehors d'une simple nuit de récupération après une journée harassante.

Et puis bien sûr le fil du temps reprit son court.

Les yeux clignèrent une fois, deux fois, comme pour chasser les bribes d'un rêve, ou d'un cauchemar selon les intentions de leur propriétaire à son encontre.

Encore une fois les yeux pénétrèrent les siens.

Et il y lut tant de chose.

De la confusion.

De la culpabilité.

Et de la fatigue. Tellement de fatigue.

Pas la moindre trace de colère ou de combativité.

Comme si la flamme avait été soufflée par un quelconque vent d'est.

Celui qui l'avait attaqué, avait voulu le tuer avait laissé place à un homme perdu, presque hagard de par son désarroi.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

Et l'homme vacilla sur ses jambes la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait ne faisant que le ralentir quelque peu.

Il serait tombé à genou si ce n'est son propre instinct qui le propulsa vers lui, l'attrapant au dernier moment.

Il le sentait traverser par de fins tremblements et le serra un peu plus encore contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber » murmura ses lèvres à son oreille. Et ce n'était pas une promesse. C'était la vérité. Jamais plus. Jamais plus.

Et comme le sésame d'une caverne secrète quelque chose se brisa. Un sceau, une serrure. Laissant s'échapper par la fine brèche des années de conditionnement.

Entre ses bras il sentit l'homme se détendre.

Il le vit poser son front contre son épaule.

Et l'entendit soupirer.

Il n'aurait pas été étonné le moins du monde que l'italien finisse par s'y endormir.

Oui, tout était possible car c'était enfin fini.

Tout était terminé.

C'était ce qu'il voulait croire, juste l'espace d'un instant. Croire que la victoire était sienne, faire preuve de simplicité et de naïveté pour une fois.

Alors à son tour il ferma les yeux tandis que son front vint se nicher dans la chevelure de son agent.

Vers un monde où tout était comme cela se devait.

Où ce qui avait été égaré était retrouvé et ramené à la maison.

Et il serait bien assez tôt pour revenir à la raison.

 

En dehors de ce petit monde qu'il leur avait créé, sous la garde protectrice de son ancien mentor, résonnaient toujours les cloches de l'église mais pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient d'un quelconque présage après tout.

 

 

Cela faisait une heure à présent qu'ils roulaient vers le nord-ouest. Franck au volant, Tony/Wyatt et lui sur la banquette arrière.

Une heure que l'italien regardait au dehors les paysages enneigés se succéder.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Pas un regard non plus. L'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur contenu.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix ou plutôt le murmure le fit sursauter.

Et il tourna sa tête vers le châtain qui n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de la vitre.

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là dans une voiture roulant bien trop lentement à son goût ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas passé les menottes dès que ses bras avaient relâché leur étreinte ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il toujours aucunement l'intention ? Ou alors pourquoi s'était-il présenter devant lui désarmé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris dans ses bras pour lui éviter de tomber ? Ou tout simplement pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à expliquer ses décisions et encore moins à parler sentiments. Il devrait apprendre à le faire, dans le futur, mais pas maintenant. Lui aussi était fatigué. En fait les évènements sur la colline l'avaient épuisé et il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il avait vu et appris avant.

Aussi choisit-il de répondre ce qui pour lui constituait le plus simple de cette question à choix multiples.

\- Pourquoi je suis vivant ? Ça parait pourtant évident. Tu m'as raté. Comment ? Tu es un mauvais tireur, apparemment. Ce qui en soit est étonnant, Wyatt étant un trappeur et Tony ne ratait jamais sa cible autrefois.

A peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot qu'il se mordit mentalement la langue avant de se maudire copieusement.

Il n'avait pas trouver mieux que d'évoquer un alter ego dont visiblement l'homme n'avait aucun souvenir et pour qui Wyatt n'avait eu aucune affinité, bien au contraire.

Une phrase. Une seule phrase maladroite pouvant ébranlé le fragile status quo qui s'était établi entre eux, quelques mots et l'amnistie allait être balayé comme un vulgaire ballot de paille traversé par un boulet de canon.

Pourtant à son plus grand étonnement l'homme à sa droite n'explosa pas de colère ni ne se mit à l'injurier copieusement ou à le fusiller du regard. L'homme à sa droite ne parut même pas réagir.

S'il avait eu besoin de preuves pour le confirmer il les détenait maintenant. Quelque chose s'était bien passé entre le Montana et ici. Quelque chose avait touché l'homme, l'avait adouci, et visiblement secoué. La façade s'était craquelée. Un homme nouveau était apparu, qui n'avait que peu de points communs avec le Wyatt des Montagnes puis de l'hôpital, qui n'avait rien à voir non plus avec celui d'un tueur complotant pour tuer son ancien boss et ses ex-coéquipiers.

\- Je ne suis pas ce Tony vous savez, s'entendit-il répondre doucement.

Tellement de fatigue dans cette voix éteinte.

\- Je sais. Je ne peux me voiler la face davantage.

Et sa main valide serra de toutes ses forces la toile de son pantalon au niveau du genou, geste vain et pathétique pour diffuser la douleur qui étreignait son cœur à cette vérité niée si longtemps.

« Tony n'est plus. »

Et la tête se tourna brutalement vers lui, les pupilles écarquillées de surprise. Qui laissa la place à une émotion proche du soulagement.

\- Il ne reviendra pas.

Ce à quoi il hocha tristement la tête, sa bouche trop sèche pour émettre le moindre son, sa gorge trop serrée pour laisser passer autre chose qu'un hoquet de détresse.

\- Tout comme Wyatt.

Et que répondre à cela. A cette agitation silencieuse et ce trouble qu'il percevait chez l'homme.

Alors il garda le silence, attendant la suite. Il pouvait voir Franck les regarder par le rétroviseur, ne ratant visiblement rien à l'échange. Franck dont le léger hochement de tête trahissait la lueur pourtant indifférente de ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes où cours desquelles son compagnon de route avait repris cette habitude quelque peu agaçante de s'enfuir dans sa tête, quelques secondes où lui essaya de chasser de son esprit l'image souriante d'un jeune homme déterminé et plein de vie, la conversation repris.

\- Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que vous apparaissiez dans ma vie agent Gibbs ? Tout était si simple avant. Je n'avais qu'à me soucier des réserves de nourritures pour l'hiver et le temps qu'il faudrait pour que la semelle de mes vieilles bottes ne me lâchent. Pas une vie palpitante mais c'était la mienne et je l'aimais bien.

Et une fois encore il garda le silence. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Reconnaitre qu'il avait raison ? Que dans leur égoïsme, tout à leur joie d'avoir retrouvé leur camarade qu'il croyait mort, lui, Kate et McGee avaient détruit la vie d'un homme ? Que dans cette histoire il n'avait pas tant été question de retrouvaille que de perdition et d'abnégation ?

Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Et trop tôt pour l'heure des excuses.

\- Tout est si confus, si déformé à présent. Un jour je suis une personne et le lendemain j'en deviens une autre, puis une troisième, et ainsi de suite.

Les doigts du châtain s'étaient mis à tapoter distraitement contre sa jambe. Même s'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, séparés uniquement par le cabot qui avait refusé de monter dans le coffre et qui dormait tranquillement entre eux, il pouvait sentir son ancien agent à des années lumières de lui, englouti par les flots déchainés que devaient être ses émotions et desquelles ils ne ressortaient que de la distraction et la plus grande des réserves.

\- Tout se mélange. Je ne sais plus quoi éprouver. Comme à votre encontre par exemple, poursuivit-il d'une voix paisible, si paisible que cela provoqua en lui des frissons. Ce calme glaçant qui précède inexorablement la tempête du siècle ignorée par tous les bulletins météo du pays.

« Je méprise et déteste tout ce que vous êtes, ce que vous représentez. Et pourtant je suis soulagé de ne pas vous avoir tué. Je veux à tout prix vous stopper et l'instant d'après je tombe dans vos bras et vous raconte tout cela. Je crois Agent Gibbs que je deviens fou.

Et son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois à cette voix qui ne contenait qu'un froid constat, d'un réalisme des plus angoissants.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Le fait que son bras soit immobilisé dans l'écharpe l'aida grandement à lutter contre l'impulsion qui le saisit de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien agent tandis qu'il formulait cette promesse.

\- Alors c'est que vous êtes aussi fou que moi, laissa s'échapper l'homme dans un petit rire amusé.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, s'esclaffa-t-il avec dérision, dans le but une fois de plus d'entendre ses notes cristallines résonner à ses oreilles. Ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué.

Aussi ne s'attendit-il pas à le voir se tendre brutalement à côté de lui ce qui de son côté le mit instinctivement en mode défensif.

Quelque chose venait de changer en une fraction de seconde. Il régnait une tension palpable et étouffante dans l'habitacle. Même Franck l'avait ressenti, Franck dont la conduite était devenue plus nerveuse, prenant ses virages un peu trop cavalièrement pour leur bien-être. Ce contre quoi protesta d'ailleurs allègrement son épaule endommagée. Et il en allait visiblement de même pour la blessure fantôme de son ancien agent au vu de la grimace qui venait de déformer fugacement ses traits.

\- Franck ! grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? lui répondit celui-ci faisant mine d'ignorer pourquoi son ex-probi lui crachait dessus.

Et toute répartie sarcastique lui fut retirer de sur sa langue lorsque d'autres mots attinrent ses oreilles.

Des propos clairs, directs et sans préambule.

\- Que cherchez-vous vraiment à faire agent Gibbs ?

Quelle froideur à présent dans cette voix jusque-là distante même si le timbre restait aussi mesurée qu'auparavant.

\- Juste aider, répondit-il immédiatement tout en cherchant le regard du châtain, voulant que celui-ci y lise la sincérité dans le sien.

« Aider quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai pas été là le moment venu. » « Rien d'autre. »

Son compagnon sembla réfléchir à ces propos. Les mettre dans une balance dont il pesa le poids et la véracité, comme ce dieu Egyptien dont lui avait parlé un jour Ducky et qui pesait les âmes et évaluait leur mérite.

Quel serait ici le verdict ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et c'est avec appréhension qu'il attendit.

Et attendit.

Jusqu'à :

\- Rien ni personne ne vous arrêtera n'est-ce pas ?

A cette question rhétorique parmi les plus rhétoriques il répondit pourtant :

\- Nope.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'incroyablement obstiné je dois l'admettre. A ne jamais lâcher l'os qu'il mâche.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Cette remarque venant d'une personne ayant un faible pour les chiens parle pour elle-même.

\- Vous ne devriez pas prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté Gibbs. Ce serait une grave erreur.

Plus que cette remontrance c'est l'absence de titre qui lui fit immédiatement retrouver son sérieux. Finies les tentatives pour détendre son interlocuteur et dans une moindre mesure l'atmosphère. Il n'était pas après tout un marchand de poisson cherchant à appâter un potentiel client.

\- Ce serait également une erreur de ta part de croire que c'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

Il ne s'était plus montrer aussi inflexible et catégorique depuis des années. Depuis la disparition de Tony.

Et il sut avoir convaincu l'homme lorsque celui-ci opina imperceptiblement de la tête.

\- Vous ne devriez pas me faire confiance non plus. Qui sait si brusquement je ne serais pas tenté de vous tuer à l'avenir. Ou qui sait dans quelques minutes. Que ferez-vous alors ? Vous contenterez-vous de me prendre dans vos bras ?

Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir à cela, trouver une réponse adéquate à cette hypothétique menace ou plutôt ce rappel à l'ordre sans équivoque mais le brusque mouvement de volant et le fait qu'il pouvait voir les lèvres d'un Franck furibond s'entrouvrirent dans le miroir le précipita dans une réponse pour le moins évasive :

\- Si cela devait arriver, et je dis bien si et non pas quand, alors j'improviserai. Mais jamais plus tu m'entends, jamais plus je ne te rejetterai. Ou ne te perdrai. Peu importe ce que ça m'en coûte.

Le grognement dégouté qui retentit à l'avant du véhicule lui annonça la venue ultérieure d'un sermon qui raisonnerait pendant des jours à ses oreilles.

Chassant ce pressentiment il recentra une fois de plus son attention vers le jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes étrange, murmura celui-ci, si bas qu'il put à peine l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas si vous essayez de me manipuler avec vos promesses ou si vous tenez réellement à moi. »

\- Rien de ce que je dirais ne pourra pour l'instant te convaincre. Tu es trop confus. Tu devras te faire ta propre opinion. Plus tard. Maintenant repose-toi, la route va être longue.

 

Qui êtes-vous vraiment Gibbs ? lut-il dans ce regard fatigué avant de voir la tête se caler contre la vitre et les yeux se fermer.

L'avenir n'était pas écrit. Pas même un mot, une lettre n'était apposée sur une feuille de brouillon. Tout était encore possible.

Mais son compagnon avait raison, il fallait être fou pour croire que tout irait bien, à la manière d'une grosse production hollywoodienne.

Bien. Mal. Happy end. C'était là des notions purement subjectives.

Tout se déroulerait un point c'est tout. Les choses avanceraient dans leur propre sens, au fil d'un courant invisible et connues d'elles seules, et ils seraient chanceux s'ils pouvaient en suivre les sillons.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas là. Pas encore.

Et pour le moment lui aussi avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Et un message collectif à envoyer, une résurrection à annoncer.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà l'histoire s'achève ainsi. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas la fin trop précipitée ce n'était pas là mon intention.


End file.
